Shadowing the Past
by Black Aeon
Summary: -HIATUS-She's a simple and shy hacker working for the United States Marine...He's a silent ninja for one of the best operatives in the world. What happens when they meet? REVIEWS is LOVE, I'd appreciate it lots, thanks! Snake Eyes/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha.**

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOGUE<span>**

"Please don't do this."

"Why?"

"Please...don't..."

These final words lingered in the air, before the silence was shattered by a blood-curdling scream.

"_OKAA-SAN_!"

The assailant turns, immediately spotting a small, Japanese girl with hauntingly beautiful and soulful, midnight black eyes. With long black, waist length hair, contrasting against porcelain pale skin, the man eyed the young girl with a sick fascination.  
>He gave a perverse smile, slowly inching forward, torwards the frightened girl. He stopped a few inches away from, bending over to be eye-to-eye with the child.<p>

"What's your name?" The assailant asked.

The young girl stared in fear at the man in front of her: dark blue, hungry eyes; cropped, dark brown hair; and a light tan.

"Kairi..." The small girl whispered.

The man grinned widely, flexing his fingers at his sides.

He grabbed a chloroform covered cloth, and placed it against Kairi's mouth-grinning even more as the little girl struggled. He caught the girl as she blacked out, limp against the his arms.

"Night, night, Kairi...my precious."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

**I know it's pretty short, but...it'll be longer next chapter...um...any comments/ideas/suggestions/advice, I'd be grateful for, thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha.**

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1<span>  
><strong>

"Hey, Kai? Can you help me out here? I'm getting lost with this program."

"Yeah, sure. Let me check it out."

Standing at 5'0", a young and petite woman walks over to one of the newer recruits, helping him out with the program that she helped build. She softly talked and described the program to the young man, showing him what to do and what he should do next time if he ever came across another problem.

"Thanks, Kai. I'm really sorry about that." The recruit apologizes.

"No worries, it's my job to make sure that all of you know what you're doing before you get sent out." Kai softly explained, nodding her head.

Walking away, Kai looked around the computer room, eyeing and watching the recruits, making sure that they were doing everything that they were told to do and that there weren't any more problems coming from them or their computers. Seeing no problems, Kai excused herself from the room, leaving one of the other officers in charge.

Kai headed to the bathroom and stopped in front of the sink, eyeing her reflection:

Midnight black eyes framed by thick black Ray Ban's prescription glasses; matching, mid-back length hair with bangs that stopped below the eyes, covering her right eye, which was currently pulled back into a tight, neat bun; all of the dark colors contrasting against porcelain pale skin. Her upper half was covered in the typical, green digitals with 2nd Lt. ranks on the collar, with the sleeves neatly folded up to her elbows-which was expertly hiding the japanese half-sleeve on her right shoulder; which she had tattooed, years received before she joined the corps.

Softly sighing, Kai shakes her head and washes her hands, feeling tired and hungry. Drying her hands, Kai leaves the bathroom and is about to head back to the computer room, when she is stopped by one of her superiors. She immediately stands at attention and salutes the higher ranking officer, who salutes back. Relaxing a little bit, she eyes the officer with curiousity.

"2nd Lieutenant Namazaki, General Anderson is requesting your presence in his office." The officer replied.

"Thank you, sir." Kai replied, saluting her superior once more before making a left into the hallways. As she walked down the hallways to her superior's office, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, as if something different or interesting was going to happen to her.

Once she arrived in front of General Anderson's office door, she politely knocked on the door twice, just in case he was busy or talking with another person.

"Come in!" She heard through the other side.

Taking a deep breath, Kai grabbed the door knob and slowly twisted it, pushing the door open. Inside the office were two people, General Anderson who was smirking as he leaned against the front of his desk, and another male wearing a black beret on his head, his dark brown hair; a black leather jacket over a black shirt tucked inside gray camo pants; and black combat boots. He looked fairly young, at least in his mid-forties to early-fifties, the same as General Anderson.

Stopping in front of General Anderson, Kai stood at attention and saluted him, while he did the same to her. Kai stood at ease, legs shoulder width apart with her arms behind her back. She eyed the general with a slightly blank face, trying to look professional in front of the general's guest.

"Relax, 2nd Lieutenant. No need for you to be nervous or tense." General Anderson laughed.

Slightly blushing, Kai stayed in her position, but immediately relaxed her shoulders and face, curious as to what was going on.

"Kai, I want you to meet, General Hawk." General Anderson introduced.

Turning to face General Hawk, Kai quickly stood to attention and saluted him also. General Hawk just nodded his head, allowing Kai to relax once more.

"I know you are curious as to why you are here, and who I am...well...the truth is, I am in charge of a secret operatives team called G.I. Joe. The reason I am here is because I see potential in you to become even better, and also because we could use another hacker with your extraordinary abilities." General Hawk said.

Kai's eyes slightly widened in shock, she wasn't expecting this at all. She had heard of the Joe's in passing, but never ever thought that it would concern her, since all she did was just hack computers.

"Um, sir...not to be rude or anything, but...are you sure you have the right person?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I believe I do. From your files, I have seen and read that you are very talented and good at what you do. We could greatly use your abilities at our base." General Hawk stated.

"Oh...but...don't you have any hackers?" Kai curiously asked.

"Yes, but I think we could use more, and, like I said, you are very talented at what you do." General Hawk smiled.

Turning to look at General Anderson, Kai was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say or do, she didn't even know whether or not she should join. She loved being here and helping out the newer recruits, but then again, being a hacker, sometimes she never really was able to _PHYSICALLY_ experience the adrenaline or rush of excitement and fear that her fellow soldiers were able to experience when on the field. She wanted to feel that and be able to see if she was good enough to be MORE than just a hacker, as General Hawk had said.

"So, what do you think 2nd Lieutenant? Do you accept his offer?" General Anderson asked.

"Um...just...just one question?" Kai asked.

"Yes?"

"If...if I say no and turn you down...will...will you come back?" Kai nervously asked.

"To be honest...probably not." General Hawk truthfully replied.

Kai felt her insides squirm at the reply, it wasn't the answer she was looking for. She was worried about her abilities and capabilities. She didn't want to humiliate herself and she didn't want General Hawk to regret his decision, she felt as if she was at a crossroads.

'_If I don't do this...I might end up regretting it and have those "what if's" in my mind...but..._' Kai thought deeply.

"2nd Lieutenant?" General Anderson called.

Looking up at both general's, Kai took a deep breath before replying:

"When do we leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

**Slightly short, but I hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>

**Review/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.  
><strong>

**Thank you and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_"Um...just...just one question?" Kai asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"If...if I say no and turn you down...will...will you come back?" Kai nervously asked._

_"To be honest...probably not." General Hawk truthfully replied._

_Kai felt her insides squirm at the reply, it wasn't the answer she was looking for. She was worried about her abilities and capabilities. She didn't want to humiliate herself and she didn't want General Hawk to regret his decision, she felt as if she was at a crossroads._

_'If I don't do this...I might end up regretting it and have those "what if's" in my mind...but...' Kai thought deeply._

_"2nd Lieutenant?" General Anderson called._

_Looking up at both general's, Kai took a deep breath before replying:_

_"When do we leave?"_

**CHAPTER 2**

Kai nervously wrung her fingers as she sat inside the small black jet next to General Hawk. She was seriously starting to have second thoughts on her decisions of joining and becoming a "Joe", as General Hawk had stated.

"Relax, if I didn't have any trust or faith in your abilities, I wouldn't have wasted my time to come and personally ask you to join." General Hawk reassured her.

"Thank you, sir...it's just...I'm really just worried about the _other_ things. I'm really only good at hacking and criminology based stuff." Kai shyly explained.

"Ah, yes. I read that in your file, you graduated from UCLA at the age of 20 with a BS in Computer Technology and a BS in Criminology." General Hawk replied.

"Um...yes, sir. I mean...I do ok during PT and other physical tests, but...like I said, I'm more good with computers." Kai stated.

"Don't worry, we have people who can help you and train you with those things...but like **I** said, you have the potential to be better." General Hawk kindly smiled at her.

Kai slowly nodded her head, slightly jumping out of surprise and nervousness when she felt the jet finally land on the ground. She slowly stood up and waited next to the general, watching as the back platform door slowly lowered onto the ground. She nervously gripped the strap of her black messenger bag containing her laptop as she followed General Hawk down the platform, looking around in awe when she finally entered what looked like to be their compound.

It was a very high ceiling base, cemented walls and floors, large glass rooms filling half of the compound. There were cars and jeeps and humvees placed around the corners of the base. There were many soldiers walking on the floor, while some of the soldiers were even in the air, climbing up ropes and such. There were speakers in each room and around every corners of the base for announcements, and there were also sirens in case of an attack or danger.

Kai made a soft noise from the back of her throat, everything was slowly sinking in, and she felt as if she was going to hurl.

Noticing this, General Hawk laughed and kindly placed a hand on Kai's shoulder in assurance. He lead her to one of the glass rooms that was filled with training mats, elliptical's and treadmills, and other training equipments. The room was currently occupied by five people.

Kai's eyes widened and her jaw went slack in shock when she noticed one of the occupants in the far corners of the room, covered from head to toe in black, face covered by a mask and visor; doing a handstand with his katana's, as if it was the most normal and simplest thing anyone could ever do.

"Joe's." General Hawk called out.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing at quickly formed a straight line, standing at attention. All of them watched as General Hawk stood in front of them, while a tiny, petite woman stood behind him.

"I want you to meet our newest recruit. Please show her around and show her some hospitality while she is here." General Hawk announced, stepping to the side to reveal the woman.

Two sets of eyes widened in shock and recognition as soon as they saw the small woman.

"_BABY GIRL?_"

Kai's eyes widened when she looked at the two people who had called out her name.

"Oh my god...Duke? Ripcord?" Kai asked in surprise.

"You three know each other?" General Hawk asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Um...yes, sir...we all sort of grew up together." Kai filled in.

"Hm...ok...well...since you already know them, then the the remaining people who will soon be you team mates are: Scarlett, Heavy Duty, and Snake Eyes." General Hawk introduced.

Kai gave a nervous smile and and nodded her head head at them, unsure of what to say to or do.

Snake Eyes, the very talented swordsman, walked forward and signed something to General Hawk. He nodded and Kai watched as both of them left the room.

'_Ok...that guy scares me...best leave him alone and don't piss him off..._' Kai thought to herself.

Kai was quickly brought out of her reverie when she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by none-other-than Ripcord, the hug starting to slowly cut off her circulation for breathing.

"Rip! Can't...breathe...becoming...issue!" Kai managed to squeek out in one breathless gasp.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Baby Girl." Ripcord apologized, immediately releasing Kai and placing her on the floor.

Kai slightly stumbled into the arms of Duke, gasping for breath, face turning pink.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Duke softly said, pulling her into a more gentile hug.

"Hey..." Kai replied, hugging Duke back.

"Dude! I feel left out!" Ripcord pouted, hugging Kai from the side.

Kai just laughed and hugged both of her "older brother's", feeling happy and somewhat less nervous now that she knew two people. They all released each other, and Kai looked at her two new team mates.

"Um, hi...sorry about that. I'm Kai...Kai Namazaki." Kai introduced herself.

"It's ok, I know how Ripcord can be. I'm Scarlett and that's Heavy Duty." The beautiful redheaded woman smirked, pointing to herself and the large African-American.

"Nice to meet you." Heavy Duty greeted with a British accent that surprised Kai.

"Um...so...what do you guys do? As Joe's I mean?" Kai asked.

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner, you must probably be hungry." Scarlett suggested.

Kai just nodded and followed the group to the mess hall, which was large and filled with both round tables and rectangular tables. They walked over to where they were serving food, and grabbed their trays. Kai looked through the glass and grabbed a slice of pizza and two pieces of garlic bread, along with a bottle of water. She then followed the group to one of the rectangular tables and sat down in-between Duke and Ripcord. She took a small bite of her pizza and looked at Scarlett as she started to speak.

"Well...I'm sure you must've heard of us before, right? We're the one who get called in to do the impossible, to finish the job, and we never fail. What we do ranges from stopping assassinations and terrorism, to hacking and intel. I believe that hacking and intel is the reason you're here though, right?"

Kai nodded her head, slightly embarassed. Was she that easy to read?

"Well, then...maybe you'll meet Breaker soon. He's our resident hacker that helped create most of the systems here on the compound. He's really talented and he's good at what he does." Heavy Duty said.

Kai gave a weak smile, feeling even more nervous about her abilities after what she had just heard.

"Hey...relax...you're good at what you do, too. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here." Duke assured her.

Kai just gave a small smile and nodded her head, finishing her pizza.

"Hey, what happened to you? I mean...what have you been up to?" Ripcord asked through a mouth full of cheeseburger.

Kai giggled at the sight and replied, "I went to UCLA and then joined the Marine Corps. I wanted to help out and do something with my life...so...I got recruited and I trained hard to be where I am today...or...where I was anyway. I was a Second Lieutenant, and I helped out with the newer recruits, showing them how to use the system which I had helped create and build."

"Wow...no wonder General Hawk recruited you, you're like a female Breaker." Ripcord said.

"Let's hope so." Kai mumbled.

After eating, she followed the group into a room filled with large plasma screens cover the walls. There were at least a dozen people sitting in front of computers, typing away at whatever they were doing. She turned her head when Duke pointed to one of the tech guys standing in front of the large plasma screen, typing something on the keyboard. Standing right next to him was General Hawk.

"That's Breaker, the that we've been talking about." Duke said.

"Oh...goodie..." Kai murmured.

Duke just laughed and shook his head, placing an arm over Kai's shoulders. They walked up to the general, checking out what was going on.

"Ah, Kai, there you are. I want you to meet Breaker, our resident hacker and communications specialist." General Hawk introduced.

Kai looked at the man in front of her, he had a dark tanned complexion and dark brown eyes with equally dark brown hair and a simple pencil mustache.

"Hello, you must be, Kai. Nice to meet you." Breaker greeted in what sounded like a French accent.

"Yeah...hi." Kai nervously waved.

"Good, now that you're here, I was just telling Breaker how much of a talented hacker you are. Now, to make sure that everyone knows your ability, I want you to try and hack into our system." General Hawk stated.

"What?" Breaker and Kai cried out in surprise.

"Is there a problem?" General Hawk asked.

"Yes! This is my baby, and I created and built this with a lot of effort! It's impenetrable! There's no way she could hack into our system!" Breaker said.

"Well then, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" General Hawk smirked.

Everyone turned to look at Kai who silently gulped. She nervously nodded her head and walked over to the computer. She opened her messenger bag and pulled out her black Alienware laptop and placed it on top of the counter. She pulled out a black USB cord, attaching one side to her laptop and the other to Breaker's "baby". Turning on her laptop, Kai started to to type in a few things before a small box popped up onto the screen, asking for a username and password. Kai slowly looked at Breaker and then around the room for few seconds before looking back at her laptop. She started to quickly type in everything needed and pressed enter. Soon, the box disappeared and was replaced by an all black screen with white encrypted lettering filling up the whole screen. Kai started to quickly type on the keyboard again, typing in a few names and numbers before pressing enter once more. The screen then changed into a black and red background, files filling the left side of the screen.

Kai turned to look around the room when she heard a few gasps and whispers. She looked at General Hawk who had a look of approval on face, and then at Breaker, who looked like he was going to cry any second.

"_Damn_..." Ripcord whispered in awe.

"Well, then, Kai...I would like to personally and officially, welcome you and call you...a Joe."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Thank you!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.  
><strong>

**Thank you and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Turning on her laptop, Kai started to to type in a few things before a small box popped up onto the screen, asking for a username and password. Kai slowly looked at Breaker and then around the room for few seconds before looking back at her laptop. She started to quickly type in everything needed and pressed enter. Soon, the box disappeared and was replaced by an all black screen with white encrypted lettering filling up the whole screen. Kai started to quickly type on the keyboard again, typing in a few names and numbers before pressing enter once more. The screen then changed into a black and red background, files filling the left side of the screen._

_Kai turned to look around the room when she heard a few gasps and whispers. She looked at General Hawk who had a look of approval on face, and then at Breaker, who looked like he was going to cry any second._

_"Damn..." Ripcord whispered in awe._

_"Well, then, Kai...I would like to personally and officially, welcome you and call you...a Joe."_

**CHAPTER 3  
><strong>

Kai softly sighed as she sat down on her soft bed, leaning against the wall. She felt tired and fatigued, she and Breaker had spent at least two to thee hours inside the Tech Room, getting to know each other while fixing Breaker's "baby, and making it better". It was both entertaining and productive to say the least. They had managed to fix all of the bugs and firewalls that Kai had found so easy to hack and break into. So she offered to update and tweak it a little bit, which made both Breaker happy and slightly embarrassed, seeing as he was being helped by a woman, who also happened to be at least five to ten years younger than him. She was happy that she even managed to convince him to add a few extra programs into the database system that she had also used for the Marine Corps' database.

She slowly looked around her room, it was really amazing to say the least, and the fact that all of her clothes and shoes were already neatly placed and hanged inside the large walk-in closet, was a little mind blowing for her. Her room also happened to be right next to Duke and Ripcord's rooms, while Snake Eyes' room was down the hall, a few yards away from hers. The room was pretty large, with light gray walls and black/white checkered floors. There was a black, queen-sized bed in the far right corner, and a slightly large black and white bathroom with a glass tile walk-in shower. She had a feeling that she was really going to like being a Joe.

Softly yawning, Kai stretched out her whole body and got out of bed, slowly taking off her clothes and changing into a white, loose fitting, short-sleeved shirt and black sweatpants. She pulls her hair out of the tight confines of it's bun, and shook her hair out, running her fingers through it a few times. She stretches a few more times and turns off the light, heading back to her black bed. Laying down on her right side, Kai's eyes slowly fluttered closed, sleep beginning to take over.

The next day, Kai woke up early and found it hard to go back to sleep. So, she decided to take a quick shower and walk around the compound and check it out. Kai goes into her closet and grabs the clothes that she's going to wear. Heading to the bathroom, Kai grabs her toothbrush and squirts toothpaste on it, leaving it on the bathroom sink as she sheds her clothes, and places the newer ones on top of the counter. She grabs her toothbrush and brings it with her into the shower, leaving the setting on cold before she quickly changed it to warm water. She shampooed and conditioned her hair and washed it off, cleaned her body, and then finally brushed her teeth. After 10 minutes, Kai turned off the water and got out of the shower, quickly drying herself off. She wraps a towel in hair, and walks over to the counter, putting on a black sports bra and black boy shorts. She starts to towel dry her hair and then neatly hangs the towel. Looking into the mirror, Kai tilts her head to the side, staring at her reflection. On her right side, Kai has her last name tattooed in black Gothic lettering going down her ribs and stopping above her hips, while a medium sized Rosary is tattooed on her left side, just below her ribcage; and the Kanji symbol for Love, _Ai_, tattooed right above her left breast. On her upper back, Kai has black Angel wings tattooed on her shoulder blades with the Kanji symbols for Strength and Courage going down the middle in-between the gap of the wings. All of these tattoos were important for her and held extremely important meanings regarding the present and her past.

Shaking her head, Kai tries to forget about her past and the memories that were fighting it's way into her mind, and quickly puts on a gray, loose fitting, long-sleeved shirt, tucked neatly into baggy black cargo pants held up by a black web belt; and black ankle socks. She combs her hair and pulls it back into a tight bun, letting her bangs slightly frame her face and cover her right eye. She heads out of the bathroom and grabs her glasses, quickly putting it on, along with her two religious saints bracelets; placing it on her left wrist. She grabs her black, light weight combat boots and puts it on over the pants, tightly lacing it up. She grabs her black messenger bag and walks out the door, deciding to grab a bite from the mess hall.

Once she entered the mess hall, she saw that there were only a few people inside, some of them being from the Tech Room. Kai just shrugged and walked over to the food station, grabbing a plate of buttered toast and a bowl of Kellog's Pops, along with a small bottle of Sunny D, and placed them on her tray. She grabbed a spoon and headed to one of the empty, small circular tables, setting her tray of food down. As she sits down on the table, Kai places her bag on top of the table and then pushes up the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows. Just as she was about to take a bite of her toast, it was immediately snatched out of her hand and into the mouth of none other than her older brother.

"Rip!" Kai glared.

"Mmuat (what)?" Ripcord asked, taking two more devastating bites out of the toast.

Kai let out a puff of air and shook her head, deciding on eating her cereal instead, only to find it gone, and in the hands-and mouth-of her other older brother.

"Damn it, you two! You guys _ALWAYS_ do this!" Kai pouted.

"Haha, our bad, Baby Girl. Here you go." Duke apologized, handing Kai her bowl back after taking four bites.

Kai just rolls her eyes, giggling despite herself. She really couldn't stay mad at her older brother's for a long time, no matter how aggravating and annoying they can be. She just broke the remaining piece of toast and handed the pieces to Ripcord and Duke, while she finally managed to eat her bowl of Pops. The guys thanked her and ate their toast, watching as their little sister ate her cereal and took a sip of milk from her spoon. Looking up, Kai slightly blushed, wondering why she was currently being stared at.

"What?" Kai asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing...you just look a little different...you're still tiny and young looking...but...you still look a little bit different." Ripcord commented.

"Uh...thanks?" Kai asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't worry about it, we just missed you. S'all, Baby Girl. It's been...four-five years?" Duke asked.

"Gee...I wonder why?" Kai teased, finishing off her bowl of cereal.

"Hey! We tried to write to you and send you e-mail's and shit, but then we found out you moved out of the apartment, so..." Ripcord trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

Kai just laughed and placed the bowl to her lips, finishing off the milk, slurping it, and then belted out an un-lady like burp. She immediately blushed as her brother's laughed at this, and then turned red even more when she realized that Scarlett, Heavy Duty, and Breaker were standing right behind them.

"Wow..." Breaker commented, eyes slightly wide.

"Nice!" Heavy Duty laughed, causing Kai to turn even more red if possible.

Scarlett just smirked and shook her head, placing her tray on the table and sitting next to Ripcord, who immediately stopped laughing and attempted to grab at his girlfriend's apple, only to have his hand slapped at with Scarlett's fork.

"Ow, woman!" Ripcord glared, nursing his "abused" hand.

Scarlett just rolls her eyes and takes a bite out her pancakes, ignoring her boyfriend's whining and complaining. Kai just softly giggles at this and shakes her head, commenting on how he used to do the same thing to her when they were younger.

"These two idiots ALWAYS tried to steal my food...it wasn't even funny...and they always asked and wondered why I was so skinny back then." Kai rolled her eyes, slightly slanting her mouth at the school lunch memories.

"That explains why he's starting to get a little fat." Scarlett smirked.

"What? What you talking 'bout? I am NOT fat! I am not getting fat! Right guys? Right...right?" Ripcord asked, eyes wide as he lifted up his shirt to check out his muscular stomach.

Kai just laughed at this and shook her head, finding her brother's insecurity hilarious. She watched as everyone interacted with each other in a family-like way, and she immediately started to feel left out. Sure, she was happy that Duke and Ripcord were here, but she was nervous and worried about what the others would say and think about her.

Softly sighing, Kai grabs her bottle of Sunny D and drinks it, finishing it all off in one long sip. She turns and smiles, silently getting out up out her seat, grabbing her tray and walking over to the trashcan. She turns around, deciding to go back to the table, only to be stopped when she sees Snake Eyes in the training room, doing complicated movements with his two katanas.

Entranced, Kai walks over to the room, leaning against the door frame, watching as Snake Eyes continues to swiftly and gracefully move. His back is to her, so Kai figures she can watch him a little bit more, at least until he turns around. Snake Eyes attacks the air with both katanas, doing a few combos, followed by some kicks and flips. The final flip causes him to face Kai, who was still entranced, and still staring.

Snake Eyes' immediately stops and sheaths his katanas, watching her watch him from his spot. Kai blinks her eyes a few times to snap herself of her reverie, and turns red when she sees Snake Eyes' watching her. She was about to turn and leave, when she sees him begin to sign at her.

**"What are you doing here?"**

Kai slowly blinks, taking a few seconds to comprehend what he's saying to her.

**"Do you understand sign language?"** Snake Eyes signs.

"Um...yeah..." Kai murmurs.

Nodding his head, Snake Eyes repeats his first question, "**What are you doing here?"**

"Oh, um sorry...I...I saw you from the mess hall...I-I didn't mean to disturb you, sorry." Kai apologized, bowing from the waist.

Snake Eyes was slightly taken aback by the bowing and was about to ask her another question, but Kai had already done an about face and quickly ran out of the room. He watches as Kai heads over to Duke and Ripcord, cheeks slightly flushed, and sits down in-between them. Although General Hawk had given him and his team, a short background history on the young woman, he had a feeling that both General Hawk and Kai were hiding something and holding back more information. He was curious and suspicious as to why, and knew that everyone else was feeling the same thing. She may have been open about a few things, but she was still mysterious and unknown to them.

"Will the Alpha Team, along with Second Lieutenant Namazaki please head over to my office, I repeat, will the Alpha Team and Second Lieutenant Namazaki please head over to my office. Thank you." General Hawk called out over the speakers.

Kai looked up, eyebrows furrowing upon hearing her name get called out.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, following the group down the hallways.

"I don't know, maybe it's a mission!" Duke grinned.

"Then...why was my name called? I haven't even done any training yet." Kai wondered.

The group entered General Hawk's office, unsurprised to see Snake Eyes already inside, standing in front of General Hawk's desk. They all stood next to Snake Eyes and stood at attention, going to the position of at ease when the General nods his head at them.

General Hawk eyes the group silently, watching them from behind his desk. He leans forward, elbows on top of the desk with his fingers clasped together.

"Alpha Team, the reason I called you in here today is because I have a mission for you." General Hawk announced.

Kai's eyes widened as she silently gulped, feeling her heart start to slowly speed up a little bit.

"There is a report that a group of terrorists and scientists who have important information regarding a very powerful, and very deadly nuclear bomb. **(A/N: i know, how original -_-)** The specifications and other information regarding the bomb is stored inside a file in their lab's computer. The report says that they plan on selling it on the black market to the highest bidder. If in the wrong hands, this could end badly and possibly start a war, specifically an arm's race war. I need you to sneak into the lab and retrieve that file. Am I understood?" General Hawk stated.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone called out, except for Snake Eyes who just nodded his head.

"Um...permission to speak, sir!" Kai called out.

"Yes, Kai?" General Hawk asked, directing his attention towards Kai.

"Is...is there a reason as to why **I'M** here, sir?" Kai asked.

"Ah, yes, there is. The reason I called you here is because you are going on this mission too."

"I'm sorry...what?" Kai asked, eyes wide in shock.

"You will be participating in this mission. You have the important role of hacking into their computer and retrieving the file and any other important data." General Hawk provided.

Kai felt her breath leave her as she stared at General Hawk with an incredulous look on her face.

"You...want me...to...hack into their computer?"

"Yes, and I want you INSIDE that lab. I need you to leave a virus or something that will affect their computer in a way that they won't be able to retrieve any backup information or anything else valuable on that computer."

"In-inside?" Kai squeeked out.

General Hawk smirked and nodded his head.

"Inside the lab."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.  
><strong>

**Thank you and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_"You will be participating in this mission. You have the important role of hacking into their computer and retrieving the file and any other important data." General Hawk provided._

_Kai felt her breath leave her as she stared at General Hawk with an incredulous look on her face._

_"You...want me...to...hack into their computer?"_

_"Yes, and I want you INSIDE that lab. I need you to leave a virus or something that will affect their computer in a way that they won't be able to retrieve any backup information or anything else valuable on that computer."_

_"In-inside?" Kai squeeked out._

_General Hawk smirked and nodded his head._

_"Inside the lab."_

**CHAPTER 4  
><strong>

Kai tried her hardest to keep still as she fidgeted in her seat, eyeing the black and silver .50 cal Desert Eagle pistol holstered to her left hip. She gripped the srap of her messenger bag as she looked up to see Scarlett reading a book, Breaker on his laptop, and Snake Eyes twirling his katanas. To her left, Duke was staring silently talking to Heavy Duty about something, and Kai wished that Ripcord was here. He was currently piloting the jet, leaving Kai to reassure herself with her thoughts, although it only did the opposite.

Slowly standing up, Kai moved to the front, deciding to sit inside the cockpit with Ripcord and "give him some company"; at least that's what Kai tried to tell herself. Ripcord looked up when he saw Kai enter the cockpit and sit down into the empty chair to his right.

"Hey, Baby Girl. How you holdin' up." Ripcord asked softly, not wanting to freak her out even more than she already was.

"Um...I'm-I'm good." Kai mumbled.

"Just relax, you're not gonna be alone, remember? Snake Eyes will be their to protect you." Ripcord said.

**FLASHBACK**

_As General Hawk continued to debrief the team about their mission, Kai felt her insides push and pull and squirm, making her feel queezy and give her the urge to vomit into the trash can that was in front of her._

_"Are they any other questions?" General Hawk asked._

_"Why isn't Breaker doing the hacking?" Kai softly asked, hoping she didn't anger the General with her question._

_"Ah, that's because Breaker will be inside the van and talking to you through your earpiece. He'll give you directions and inform you if there are any security or other personnel in the building near your locations. The reason YOU are doing the hacking instead of Breaker, is because I want to test your abilities and see how well you work under pressure and how you can handle it. I want to see how well you work with the others as a team and if you CAN work as a team." General Hawk answered._

_"O-oh...ok." Kai replied, surprised by his answer._

_"If you're worried about protection, don't worry I got that covered." General Hawk said._

_Reaching into his drawer, General Hawk pulls out a .50 cal Desert Eagle pistol and a black holster, handing it over to Kai. She grabs the gun with slightly shaky hands, holstering it to her left hip. It feels weird against her hip and thigh, but in a way, it somewhat eases her a nerves, if only a little._

_"Thank you, sir." Kai thanked._

_"Don't worry about it. That is yours to keep, and, if you feel like you aren't safe enough, I have that covered too." General Hawk smirked._

_"Like...another gun?" Kai asked._

_"No...actually...Snake Eyes." _

_"I-I'm sorry...what?" Kai asked, eyes wide in shock._

_"You really don't think I'm going to send our newest recruit out on a solo mission do you, especially a hacker? Snake Eyes will be with you the whole way during the mission. He will help you if needed, and protect you from danger and harm. He will keep you safe, I assure you. He will guard you and back you up just in case." General Hawk said._

_"Oh...ok." Kai said, offering Snake Eyes a weak smile._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah...THAT'S gonna be interesting..." Kai muttered, pursing her lips.

"Haha, will you relax? He's not that bad of a person you know." Ripcord said.

"I'm not worried about him being mean or bad...he's just...scary..." Kai mumbled.

Ripcord laughed out loud at this and shook his head, placing a brotherly hand on top of Kai's head, trying to ruffle her hair. Kai swats his hand away and protest, glaring at her brother as she fixes her hair, thankful for the subject change.

"Dude...turn on the radio or something...it is eerily quiet in here." Ripcord said.

Rolling her eyes, Kai unzips her messenger bag and pulls out a black iTouch, inserting it into one of the slots that Ripcord had pointed out to her. She types in her lock-code and unlocks the iTouch, scrolling through the music to see what they could listen to that will end the silence, and hopefully help her relax.

"You got Rev Theory on there." Ripcord asked.

"Um...yeah." Kai said, clicking on Rev Theory.

"Go to Hell Yeah, love that song. Plus, it'll probably help calm you down." Ripcord offered.

"I love that song too...although I listen to it when I work out...but...I guess you got a point." Kai said.

A few seconds later, the silence of the cockpit was immediately replaced by the loud sounds of drumming and a small guitar solo mixed in with the rhythm guitar's beat. Kai couldn't help but laugh as Ripcord started to bob his head along with the beat, doing a few head bangs also.

_Gimme a "hell"_  
><em> Gimme a "yeah"<em>  
><em> Stand up right now<em>  
><em> And gimme a "hell"<em>  
><em> Gimme a "yeah"<em>  
><em> Stand up right now<em>  
><em> Get ready to go<em>  
><em> She ain't movin' slow<em>  
><em> She's takin' control<em>  
><em> Pushin' the pedal to the floor<em>  
><em> I'm beggin' for more<em>  
><em> You better hold on tight<em>

_ Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
><em> Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>

Soon, Kai started to feel more calm and more at ease, laughing and head banging along with Ripcord.

When she had first met Ripcord, she would have never thought of him to listen to rock or metal, until she found herself in an argument about which Avenged Sevenfold album was better and which Misfits song was epic. It was even funnier when Duke was involved, he and Ripcord would always get heated whenever they didn't agree with one another.

Kai just laughed at her memories and looked at Ripcord, a grin on her face. She hoped that today went well.

-0-0-0-0-

To say that the laboratory was huge, would have been an understatement-it was enormous. Apparently, the terrorists and scientists wanted to blend into society, and decided to hide their lab inside a tall glass skyscraper building, that had at least more than 60 floors.

Realizing the enormity of the building, the group had decided to go solo as soon as they entered the building, Breaker staying behind in the van. Ripcord had taken the first ten floors, Duke the second ten floors, Scarlett taking the next ten floors, while Heavy Duty took the next fifteen floors-leaving the remaining floors to Kai and Snake Eyes.

Kai had found out that the lab was at the top, upper floor of the building. She would have offered taking the elevator, but she realized that that was a stupid idea, seeing as they were supposed to be discreet and avoid getting caught and seen by the security guards.

So, currently, they were on the fiftieth floor, slowly walking down the hallway, looking around to make sure it was empty, even if Breaker WAS their eyes in the building. Walking down the hallway, Kai felt uneasy, the hallway was too quiet for her, and a very silent Snake Eyes, whose eyes she could not see, made her even more uneasy.

Kai softly sighed and continued to walk down the hallways with her mouth shut, unsure of whether or not she should start up a conversation with the silent ninja. As she walked down the hall with Snake Eyes behind her, she noticed an open door and immediately stopped. She turned to look at Snake Eyes and held her hand up, gesturing for him to wait. She slowly walked over to the open door and nervously popped her head inside, looking around the room to check if it was empty. She was relieved to find it empty, and even more relieved to find a white lab coat abandoned on a chair. Kai quickly ran in and grabbed the coat, running out of the room as soon as she felt the fabric touch her fingers. She put on the large white lab coat, happy that it covered her whole body, and managed to make her black combat boots look inconspicuous.

"Kai! Snake Eyes! Be careful! I see two guards heading your way!" Breaker called out into Kai's earpiece.

"Hey! You, there! What are you doing?"

Kai tried to find Snake Eyes, but couldn't find him next to her or behind, so she quickly turned around and faced the two security guards, feeling herself slightly pale.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I go-got lost! I'm new here and I was trying to find the lab!" Kai quickly said, wondering where the hell Snake Eyes went.

The two guards stared at her suspiciously, and Kai hoped that they had bought her lie. The two guards turned to look at each other before looking back at Kai. One of the guards stepped forward, making Kai nervous. She wanted to step back as he inched closer to her, but knew that it would cause suspicion. Kai silently gulped and kept quiet as the guard stopped a few inches away from, causing her to crane her neck, seeing as he was at least over 6 feet tall.

"The lab is all the way at the top of the floor, the 65th floor. You need a key card and password to get in." The guard gruffly replied.

"Seeing as you're new and you don't have both...here, this should help." The second guard answered, walking forward, handing Kai a black and silver metallic key card, along with a small piece of paper with the 8-digit password written on it.

Kai nervously grabbed both items and thanked them, watching as both guards quickly left when they heard that they were needed through their own earpiece. As soon as they were gone, Kai leaned against the wall and let out a long breath and sigh of relief, feeling her shoulders sag in fatigue. However, she immediately jumped away from the wall, and a few inches off the ground, when Snake Eyes silently landed in front of her. She looked at Snake Eyes with wide eyes, feeling the urge to slap and curse him.

"Where were you?" Kai squeeked.

**"Up in the ceiling."** Snake Eyes signed, pointing up.

Kai looked up before looking back at Snake Eyes with her jaw slightly open.

"Of course you were..." Kai replied incredulously.

**"We need to get going quickly before we come across more guards."** Snake Eyes signed.

Kai just nodded her head and pocketed the key card and password before following Snake Eyes, running down the hallways. As soon as they reached the 65th floor, Kai was already panting, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

'_I think I'm out of shape..._' Kai thought wryly.

Kai looked up when Snake Eyes tried to get her attention, pointing to the two, large silver doors. She took a deep breath and then let it out, walking up to the doors. She looked to her right to see a small screen with a sliding slot a few inches next to the doors. Grabbing the key card and paper, Kai quickly swiped the card and typed in the password, smiling when she heard the satisfying click of success. She immediately opened the door and ran to the black Mahogany desk, containing a black desktop.

Kai immediately took off the lab coat and unzipped her messenger bag, taking out a black passport drive. She quickly hooked it up to the computer and started to hack into to it. She watched as a few boxes popped up, and she just easily bypassed, typing on the keyboard quickly. Soon a blue background with files on the sides popped and Kai smiled. She immediately looked through the files, trying to find the right one. As soon as she saw both files, she immediately started to transfer all of the files and data onto her passport drive. She watched as a small box with a white bar pop up, slowly turning green as all of the files began to export the files and import itself onto her drive.

More than halfway into the transfers, she heard the thuds of boots and sounds of voices nearing the office. Snake Eyes left her side and moved near the door, hands reaching for his katanas just in case. All of a sudden, the door burst open as at least 10 guards ran into the room, all of them holding AK-47s, all of them pointed at her and Snake Eyes.

Softly cursing, Kai looked back to the computer, noticing that it wasn't done yet and that she needed more time.

"Snake! I need more time, the transfers not done yet! I need at least two minutes!" Kai yelled out.

Snake Eyes nodded his head and unsheathed both of his katanas, getting into a fighting stance. The guards looked at each other before they pointed their AK-47s at Snake Eyes and started shooting. Snake Eyes quickly and swiftly dodged all of the bullets, deflecting them with his katanas. He quickly ran towards the guards, jumping up into the air and kicking a few of them in the chests and faces. Once he hit the ground, he did a twirl, cutting the guards with his katanas. Five of the guards fell to floor, dead, while the remaining five looked at Snake Eyes warily. They immediately began to shoot at him again, trying their best to dodge his attacks and avoid being the person skewered by his katanas. As three more guards fell, more and more guards were starting to show up.

Kai let out a small noise of relief from the back of her throat as soon as all the files and data had transferred to her drive. She quickly unplugged the drive and shoved it back into her bag, zipping it up. She started to quickly type on the keyboards leaving a virus that will erase and delete all of the files and data, sending it to a cyber cemetery that would be impossible for even one of their most talented hackers and scientists to retrieve.

She called out to Snake Eyes who killed a few more guards, grabbing one by the neck and twisting it. He threw the dead guard at the remaining guards near the doorway and ran over to Kai, quickly typing something into his tablet before putting it away. He looked down at Kai who was nervously eyeing the guards that had their guns pointed at them.

**"Do you trust me?"** Snake Eyes signed.

"Wha-what?" Kai asked, confused and startled by the question.

**"Do you trust me?" **Snake Eyes repeated.

Kai was silent as she stared at Snake Eyes, unsure of what to say. She looked back at the guards before turning to face Snake Eyes, slowly nodding her head.

"Ye-yeah..."

Snake Eyes nodded his head and sheathed his katanas, he quickly and tightly grabbed Kai's right hand and ran over to the windows, dodging the bullets the zoomed and whizzed past their heads and bodies. He immediately pulled Kai to him and held on to her tightly as they jumped out the window, free falling in to the sky.

Kai's eyes immediately shut as soon as she realized what Snake Eyes was trying to do. She grabbed onto both her bag and onto Snake Eyes, holding him tightly as she felt her breath hitch in her throat. She was startled when she felt both her body and Snake Eyes' body jolt, but remained hiding her face into Snake Eyes' chest, grabbing onto him even more tightly. She slowly felt them get lifted up into the air, but paid no attention to it, still scared about being hundreds of feet off of the ground.

Snake Eyes sat down on the bench, looking down at Kai who was still hiding her head in his chest and gripping him tightly.

"Kai?" Duke called out.

Kai slowly looked up and turned her head, realizing that they were finally safe and inside the jet. She looked up and into the visor of Snake Eyes. Kai's eyes widened and she immediately jumped out of his arms and onto a seat in-between Duke and Ripcord, face turning bright red from embarrassment as she realized that she had been holding onto Snake Eyes the whole time.

"Soo...are heading back to the Pit?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.  
><strong>

**Thank you and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Snake Eyes sat down on the bench, looking down at Kai who was still hiding her head in his chest and gripping him tightly._

_"Kai?" Duke called out._

_Kai slowly looked up and turned her head, realizing that they were finally safe and inside the jet. She looked up and into the visor of Snake Eyes. Kai's eyes widened and she immediately jumped out of his arms and onto a seat in-between Duke and Ripcord, face turning bright red from embarrassment as she realized that she had been holding onto Snake Eyes the whole time._

_"Soo...are we heading back to the Pit?"_

**CHAPTER 5  
><strong>

"Good job, Joe's. Another job well done and mission accomplished. I'm proud of you."

The team had just gotten back a few minutes ago and were currently inside General Hawk's office, debriefing him about the mission and about what had went down. General Hawk congratulated and praised the team on their work, especially praising Kai on her first mission as a Joe. The sudden appraisal caused Kai to immediately turn red, feeling embarrassed and humble at the same time.

"Tha-thank you, sir. I-I was just doing what I was ordered to do." Kai blushed.

General Hawk laughed and shook his head, kindly smiling at Kai.

"Alright, Joe's...you're dismissed."

The whole team quickly stood at attention, turning around as soon as General Hawk nodded his dismissal at them. The team left and went their own separate ways, Snake Eyes heading towards the training room. He unsheathed his katanas and began practicing moves and combos, thinking up different scenarios in his mind as he continued to move. While training and practicing, Snake Eyes didn't notice Kai silently leaning against the door frame, watching him.

Kai was in awe and entranced by Snake Eyes' gracefulness, the same way she was entranced by him earlier during the morning. She watched as he twirled his katanas expertly, doing a front flip followed by a spinning kick. Snake Eyes threw both of his katanas into the air, swiftly and quickly doing a few punch-kick combos. He jumped up into a back flip, grabbing the katanas before his feet touched the ground, facing Kai.

Kai immediately froze, feeling a repeat of this morning's same awkward interaction. She watched as Snake Eyes sheathed his katanas, slightly tilting his head as he watched her, causing her to slightly squirm underneath his masked scrutiny.

"Um...hey." Kai greeted, slightly lifting up her hand.

Snake Eyes nodded his head at her, not moving from his spot. Kai just silently gulped, wringing her fingers nervously, unsure of whether or not she should leave or stay.

"Uh...I-I just...I just wanted to thank you...for-for saving me and protecting me earlier...I appreciate it." Kai thanked, cheeks tinting red.

**"It was nothing...it was my job to make sure that you were safe and protected from any harm or danger."** Snake Eyes signed to her.

Kai nodded her head, about to head out and leave the room, but was stopped when she saw Snake Eyes grab her attention.

**"How good are you at fighting?" **Snake Eyes asked.

"Um...what do you mean?" Kai asked, confused by the sudden question.

**"Fighting, like hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Are you skilled at it or at least know the basics?" **Snake Eyes asked.

"Oh...well...I-I guess I'm ok...I mean...I DO know the basic of hand-to-to hand and martial arts...and...I can use a gun fairly well...so...I-I guess...I guess I can manage on my own...at least a little bit, anyway." Kai replied, slightly pursing her lips.

Snake Eyes nodded his head and motioned Kai to come forward, surprising Kai. Slowly, Kai cautiously moved towards Snake Eyes, wary about what he was going to do and what was going to happen. She stopped at least a foot away from Snake Eyes, leaving enough room in-between them, just in case she had the urge to run away.

**"How would you feel if I trained you? Helped you to be a better fighter than you are now?"** Snake Eyes signed.

Taken aback by surprise, Kai answered, "I don't know whether to be insulted or thankful by that."

**"Forgive me, I did not mean to insult you or your abilities. I just meant that I could help you be even stronger and enhance your abilities even more."** Snake Eyes explained.

"O-oh...sorry...I-I was just surprised by the suggestion I guess...um...wow...but...why?" Kai asked.

**"Why, what?"** Snake Eyes asked.

"Why do you want to help me and train me?" Kai asked, feeling cautious and wary by the suggestion.

**"Do not take this the wrong way...I did not mean to cause any suspicion, I was just merely asking about how you would feel if I offered to help...that is all." **Snake Eyes replied.

Kai immediately blushed, slightly feeling like an idiot at her sudden accusation of Snake Eyes. She couldn't help it, she had only been a Joe for two days, and even though Snake Eyes had saved her life and protected her, she was still wary of him.

"Um...wow...ok...I-I..." Kai trailed off, unsure of what to say.

**"It is ok...like I mentioned, it was only an offer...a suggestion, you might say. There is no need for you to agree and allow me to help train you, I will not take it personally if you say no. However, if you change your mind, I am usually always here. I am always here in the morning around four to five o'clock." **Snake Eyes signed.

Kai gave a small smile and nodded her head. She waved a goodbye at Snake Eyes and left, deciding to call it a day and go back to her room to sleep. Inside, she immediately changed into a white, short-sleeved shirt and pair of sweats, quickly turning off the lights as she got into bed. She pulled the covers up over her body, staring at the ceiling, contemplating about Snake Eyes' offer.

_'Should I?_'

-0-0-0-0-

Snake Eyes turned around and immediately stopped twirling the wooden bo staff in his hands. In front of him stood a fidgety Kai, dressed in a baggy black, sleeveless shirt; black, knee length leggings; and pitch black Converse high tops. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, bangs framing her face. He figured that she had opted for contacts instead of her glasses, as they were currently missing from her face.

"He-hey." Kai slightly stuttered.

**"Good morning."** Snake Eyes signed.

"Um...so...I-I thought about what you said last night...and...I guess I could really use some help...I don't want to bring down the team or slow them down next time we're on a mission because I don't know how to protect myself." Kai replied honestly.

**"I understand...but to be honest...I will not go easy on you. The enemy will not go easy on you and neither will I." **Snake Eyes signed.

"I understand." Kai agreed.

Snake Eyes nodded his head and motioned for Kai to come a little bit closer. He grabbed another wooden bo staff and handed it Kai, slowly getting into a fighting stance. Realizing what he was doing, Kai followed suit, getting into a fighting stance of her own, nervously gripping the staff. She eyed Snake Eyes, who was dressed in the same outfit as yesterday.

'_Does he have any OTHER clothing?_' Kai thought.

Kai squeeked out loud in surprise as she was immediately brought out of her reverie when Snake Eyes had abruptly attacked her. She walked backwards a few steps, trying her best to dodge his attacks and avoid getting hit. He wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't go easy on her. Kai took a deep breath and spun around so that she was behind Snake Eyes and tried to hit one of Snake Eyes' ribs. She softly cursed when he blocked with his staff, spinning around to face her and quickly attack her once more.

Kai barely managed to dodge the attack, crouching down to sweep at legs. Snake Eyes jumped, avoiding the move and slammed his staff down at Kai. She immediately lifted up her staff to block the attack, feeling her body vibrate from the power of his blows. She gritted her teeth and kicked out her right leg, attempting to hit his side. Snake Eyes jumped back, twirling the staff in his hands, watching as Kai quickly got and got into a defensive stance.

Taking another deep breath, Kai twirled her staff and ran towards Snake Eyes, ducking underneath his staff, and spun around, biting back a grin of satisfaction when she managed to land a hit when the staff collided with Snake Eyes' back. Kai cautiously jumped back a few steps, watching Snake Eyes turn around and face her, hoping she didn't anger him. She nervously twirled her staff, watching as Snake Eyes slowly circled around, following his every move as she mimicked his actions.

Kai immediately slanted her staff, bringing it to her side when Snake Eyes attacked, gripping the staff so she wouldn't drop it. She kicked out left leg, which immediately connected with Snake Eyes' side, causing him to stagger back. She twirled both her staff and her body, slamming the staff down onto Snake Eyes' hunched over body.

She softly cried out in surprise when Snake Eyes blocked the attack with his staff, twirling it to disarm her. She was now weaponless, and up against an armed ninja. Her fight-or-flight instincts were kicking in, and she turned around and ran. She realized that she was going to be cornered if she kept on running, so she quickly and immediately decided to try a different tactic.

Snake Eyes followed Kai and lifted his staff to attack, only to be surprised when Kai ran up the wall, doing a back flip into the air and over his body. Kai softly landed on her feet in a crouch, Snake Eyes' back to her. She quickly stood up when Snake Eyes turned to face her, attempting to attack her once more. She quickly grabbed onto the staff and lifted up her leg, kicking Snake Eyes in the stomach. Kai pulled the staff away from him as soon as she felt him let go, and twirled it, getting into another defensive stance. She stood in front him in a slight crouch, left hand out with only her first two fingers up, and right arm pulled back so that the staff was parallel to the ground.

Snake Eyes stood up and motioned for her to stop. Kai was a little wary, but stopped none-the-less. She watched as Snake Eyes bowed in front of her, catching her off-guard. She immediately stood up straight and bowed back in respect, realizing that the fight was done. She looked at Snake Eyes who had walked a few inches towards her.

**"You did well...but you still need practice. You are smart and intelligent, and you know how to use your surroundings to your advantage. I must admit, i was a little surprised when you back flipped off the wall, but that was very clever of you. However, you still need more practice with a few things, and you need to focus a little bit more. I noticed hat your mind tends to wander off every now and then. It wasn't like you were zoning out for a long period of time, but it's still cautious enough where you CAN get caught off-guard, which will lead to an injury or your death. Other than that, I think you did good for your first training."** Snake Eyes informed.

"O-oh...wow...thank you...I realized that I might need to work on that mind wandering off thing...but, thank you." Kai thanked.

Snake Eyes just nodded his head and watched as Kai bowed once more before she handed back the staff. He took it, along with the other one, and placed it back to where it belonged. He turned around to face Kai and sat down on the mat, Indian style. Kai quickly followed suit, sitting down a few inches in front of him.

**"I suggest we meditate...it will help clear your head of any thoughts that might interfere with a fight in the future. Plus, it also helps calm you down and helps you relax if you are ever stressed."** Snake Eyes signed.

He curled both of his thumbs and pointer fingers together so that they were touching, lifting up the remaining three fingers. He places his hands on top of his knees, closing his eyes even though Kai wouldn't be able to see it through his visor. Kai immediately mimicked him and relaxed her body, trying to clear her head and mind of any thoughts. She couldn't tell if Snake Eyes' eyes were closed, but prayed that they were.

She quietly watched him from her spot, seeing how his toned muscular body was relaxed, and how his breathing had became even. She noticed that he always wore his mask and visor and that he never took it off-at least in front of people, he didn't. She wondered why and why he never took it off. She was extremely curious as to what he might look like and as to why he didn't speak. She heard from Duke and Ripcord that he isn't mute, and that he just doesn't speak.

Kai immediately felt her cheeks flush as she realized that she had been staring at his upper body for at least 5 minutes, all the while thinking about what he might look like . Kai quickly shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of the images that were forcing it's way in. She took a deep breath and quietly let out through her nose, not wanting to disturb Snake Eyes or make him believe that she wasn't doing what she was told to do.

Unbeknownst to her, Snake Eyes had opened his eyes to watch her and through his visor, HAD noticed her staring; and found it to be slightly unnerving, but at the same time, a little bit flattering. Shaking his head, Snake Eyes quietly chuckled to himself, closing his eyes once more, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.  
><strong>

**Thank you and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Kai immediately felt her cheeks flush as she realized that she had been staring at his upper body for at least 5 minutes, all the while thinking about what he might look like . Kai quickly shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of the images that were forcing it's way in. She took a deep breath and quietly let it out through her nose, not wanting to disturb Snake Eyes or make him believe that she wasn't doing what she was told to do._

_Unbeknownst to her, Snake Eyes had opened his eyes to watch her and through his visor, HAD noticed her staring; and found it to be slightly unnerving, but at the same time, a little bit flattering. Shaking his head, Snake Eyes quietly chuckled to himself, closing his eyes once more, a small smile playing on his lips._

**CHAPTER 6  
><strong>

"Wait...are you telling me...that...Snake Eyes ACTUALLY offered to train you...and you AGREED?"

"Yeah...why? Is there a problem?"

"What? No, there's no problem...we're just..._shocked_...that's all."

Kai quirked an eyebrow as she stared at her two older brothers. She had just finished training and meditating with Snake Eyes about an hour ago, and had gone to take a shower. The training was a little rough, but she managed to keep up and land a few hits every now and then; and she even managed to gain Snake Eyes' approval-which was a REALLY good thing for her. Her clothes were still clean, so she didn't bother to change into a new outfit. After that, she had decided to get something to eat, grabbing some cereal and red G2. As soon as she sat down, she was ambushed by her brothers who were asking her about her morning, where she proceeded to tell them about her training session with the silent ninja.

"Uh-huh...sure..." Kai trailed off, eyeing her brothers suspiciously.

"Look, don't take it the wrong way, it's just...if I remember correctly, you were AFRAID of Snake...and now...you guys are _TRAINING_ together? That's...a complete 180 right there." Duke said.

"Hey! I realized that I may have jumped to conclusions a little bit quickly...but...he was completely covered from head-to-toe in black and I couldn't SEE HIS FACE! However...after today...I realized that...he's a really nice guy..." Kai defended.

"Are you sure you just don't think he's hot?" Ripcord asked with a quirked eyebrow, taking a bite out of his maple syrup soaked waffles.

"Wha-what? You-you're bein' ridiculous! How-how can I think he's hot? I can't even see his face!" Kai stammered, feeling her cheeks flush.

"You may not be able to see his face, but you sure as hell can see his BODY." Ripcord smirked.

Kai's eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped open. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to come up with something, ANYTHING, that would shut her brothers up and get them off of her back. However, all she succeeded in doing was just looking like a bright red, idiotic and foolish goldfish.

"Oh...shut up." Kai mumbled, face turning red by the second.

Kai just glared at her brothers as they laughed out loud, shaking her head. Softly sighing, Kai just rolled her eyes and continued eating her cereal, ignoring her brothers and their constant teasing of her and her supposed "crush" on Snake Eyes and his body. She looked up and felt her heart speed up when she saw Snake Eyes sit down in front of her from across the table.

"Oh! Hey, Snake! What's up?" Ripcord smirked as soon as he saw Snake Eyes.

"Yeah, hey, man. How are you?" Duke asked, a teasing grin on his lips.

**"I am ok...why do you ask?"** Snake Eyes signed.

"Oh...no reason. Just curious, that's all." Ripcord sniggered.

Snake Eyes tilted his head to the side, confused as to what they were finding funny. He turned his head to look at Kai and nodded his head in a greeting at her. Kai slightly blushed and waved back at him.

"Hey, Snake." Kai greeted.

**"How are you feeling?"** Snake Eyes signed over to Kai.

"Oh...um...I'm good." Kai slightly smiled.

**"That's good...I was just checking up on you, I think I hit you a little bit too hard with the bo staff earlier during training. I wanted to make sure that you were ok."** Snake Eyes signed.

"O-oh...um...it's ok...don't worry about it. I'm fine...really." Kai blushed.

Snake Eyes nodded his head, turning when he saw Scarlett and Heavy Duty walk over to the table. Kai discreetly let out a sight of relief upon their arrival, if she had continued talking with Snake Eyes, she worried that she would have said something retarded or made an idiotic comment that would have embarrassed her further than she already was.

'_I _HATE_ my damn brothers._' Kai thought angrily.

"Good morning, guys." Scarlett greeted, taking a seat next to Ripcord.

Ripcord kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before stuffing his face with more waffles.

"Charming...so very charming." Scarlett commented sarcastically.

Kai softly giggled at the comment, shaking her head in disbelief at Ripcord's eating habits.

"Where's Breaker?" Kai asked, taking a few sips of her G2.

"Oh, he's in the Tech Room...actually...he was looking for you earlier in the morning, said he needed your help with something." Scarlett replied.

"Oh...I didn't know that, I was a little busy training. Does he still need my help?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, he told us to tell you if we ever found you." Scarlett replied, confused when she heard that Kai was training.

"'Kay, see you later than." Kai nodded, getting up out of her seat.

"Bye!" Everyone said.

Kai turned and waved at Snake Eyes, a small smile on her lips. Snake Eyes just nodded his head, watching the young woman walk away from the table He turned his head when he saw Duke and Ripcord staring at him with knowing grins.

**"What?"** Snake Eyes signed.

"Soo...you were training with Kai, huh?" Ripcord asked innocently.

**"Yes, I was...why?"** Snake Eyes asked.

"Nothing, just asking, that's all." Duke replied.

"Wait...when Kai said she was busy training...she was training...with you?" Scarlett asked, surprised by the sudden information.

**"Yes, I had offered her help last night."** Snake Eyes signed.

"Hold on...last night?" Heavy Duty asked, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Wait a minute...she never said anything about what happened to her last night...she just said she spent the whole morning training with you!" Ripcord cried.

"Relax...she probably didn't think it to be as important as what she told you today." Scarlett replied, placing a hand on Ripcord's shoulder.

"Ye-yeah...you're right...sorry, Snake..." Ripcord apologized.

**"It's ok...but...why is there a problem about me and Kai training?"** Snake Eyes asked.

"Oh, there's really no problem. We're just surprised that's all...it's not everyday that our little sister agrees to train with just ANYBODY...no offense, Snake." Duke commented.

**"I see...and none taken. However, I am curious. How come she doesn't train with just "anybody", like you said?"**

"Oh...uh...well..." Duke stammered, unsure of what to say.

"That's 'cause, Baby Girl has issues! Trust issues to be exact." Ripcord answered for Duke with a nod of his head, handing the rest of his plate of leftover waffles to Scarlett.

"Rip!" Duke whispered angrily into Ripcord's ear.

"Oh..._shit_...oops?"

Snake Eyes quirked an eyebrow at this, although no one could see it behind his visor. Hearing that Kai had trust issues immediately caught his attention, and seeing how the two young men were acting peaked his interest and curiosity, especially his suspicions. He always wondered, ever since this morning, why Kai acted the way she did- always tensing if he got too close, always seeing and sensing a certain emotion in her eyes that he couldn't place. It intrigued him, and he wanted to know why Kai had been acting differently.

'_I wonder..._' Snake Eyes thought to himself.

-0-0-0-0-

Kai softly groaned as she walked out of the Tech Room, one hand rubbing her temples. She and Breaker had gotten into a heated debate about which system was better for their database and which program would help it out. It went on and on until they FINALLY managed to agree on the right system and program that complimented each other perfectly. The whole thing lasted for at least four hours, and she had a feeling that all of the onlookers and techies inside the room were extremely thankful and grateful upon their agreement, and her departure.

"Men...always so damn stubborn." Kai muttered, eyes closed.

Kai was too into her angry rant about the Frenchman, she didn't notice the guy in front of her, and bumped right into him. She immediately fell to the floor, sitting on her ass. She quickly looked up and was about to chew out the guy's head and curse him out, but stopped and immediately blushed as she saw just who it was that was right in front of her.

"S-Snake!" Kai called out with slightly wide eyes.

**"Are you ok?"** Snake Eyes signed, holding out his hand to Kai.

Kai gratefully grabbed it and pulled herself up, dusting off any dirt or dust off of her shirt and leggings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was technically my fault...I wasn't really watching where I was going." Kai blushed.

**"Like I said, allowing your mind to wander off will result in an injury."** Snake Eyes noted.

"Haha, yeah...guess I need to meditate some more then, huh?" Kai softly laughed.

Snake Eyes silently chuckled, nodding his head at Kai, a small smile on his lips hidden by his mask. They started to silently walk down the hallway, feeling a comfortable silence settle over them. Kai was still slightly blushing, but felt happy that she had bumped into Snake Eyes. She didn't know why, but it just did-plus it also helped take her mind off of the god-awful argument she had with Breaker.

**"Are you ok? I can sense that your mind is wandering off again."** Snake Eyes signed.

"Oh...sorry. It's nothing...I-I was just thinking about Breaker." Kai said.

Snake Eyes tilted his head to the side, slightly surprised by her confession. Kai turned bright red upon immediate realization to what she had just said and upon what it probably sounded like to Snake Eyes.

"O-oh! N-no! I-I didn't mean it like THAT...wha-what I meant was...uh...um...you see...ah..._kuso_!" Kai stuttered, softly cursing Japanse.

Snake Eyes silently laughed, feeling his shoulders shake as he tried to suppress the laughter from leaving his lips. Kai looked up and glared at the silent ninja, finding nothing hilarious at the moment.

"_Mou...urusai!_ It's not funny...that's not what I meant!" Kai pouted.

**"Forgive me...I did not mean to anger you. It was...it was just...AMUSING...to say the least."** Snake Eyes apologized, smirking behind his mask.

"_Yarō_...nice to know you find this amusing." Kai muttered angrily.

**"Sorry...but...it IS funny...don't you think so?"** Snake Eyes asked.

"_Nani_? No! Of course I don't find this funny!" Kai glared.

Snake Eyes just shrugged his shoulders, watching as Kai continued to glare at him before it started to falter and shift into a small grin.

**"See? You do find your flustering funny."** Snake Eyes signed.

"_Baka_...ANYWAY...what I meant was...me and Breaker got into this heated debate over the database and what to use for it...he was SO stubborn! I just...I just wanted to wring his tiny French neck." Kai huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

**"Well...it IS Breaker's system, so I can sympathize a little on how he felt...but...I guess I understand where you are coming from also."** Snake Eyes replied

"Thanks...um...sorry...I really didn't mean to call you all those names..." Kai apologized, cheeks tinting red.

**"It is ok...I'm pretty sure I've heard worse growing up."** Snake Eyes signed.

Kai and Snake Eyes stopped walking as soon as they reached her door, both with smiles on their faces. Looking up, Kai slightly pursed her lips, feeling her heart beat as a certain thought crossed her mind.

'_Ah, to hell with this shit!_' Kai thought.

Leaning on the tip of her toes, Kai placed her hand on Snake Eyes' chest and quickly kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away and quickly unlocked her door and pushed it open.

"Um...bye, Snake! See you later!" Kai said, quickly entering the room and slamming the door in his face.

Snake Eyes blinked a few times as he stood in front of Kai's door, wondering about what had just happened. He slowly raised his hand to his cheek where Kai had just kissed him, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment and happiness. Snake Eyes immediately shook his head and walked away from Kai's door, walking down the hallway to his own room. He unlocked the door and placed his hand on the doorknob, about to turn it and push it open, but stopped. He turned his head to look at Kai's door, a small smile fighting its way onto his lips.

Silently chuckling, Snake Eyes just shook his head good naturedly and pushed the door open, entering his room.

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

kuso- damn/damn it  
>Yarō- bastardasshole  
>urusai- shut up<br>nani- what  
>baka- idiot<p>

**End of Chapter. Was it too fluffy or quick? Completely OOC? SORRY! I tried! Hope you liked it! REView! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! THanks for also reviewing all the chatpers! you're awesome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Leaning on the tip of her toes, Kai placed her hand on Snake Eyes' chest and quickly kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away and quickly unlocked her door and pushed it open._

_"Um...bye, Snake! See you later!" Kai said, quickly entering the room and slamming the door in his face._

_Snake Eyes blinked a few times as he stood in front of Kai's door, wondering about what had just happened. He slowly raised his hand to his cheek where Kai had just kissed him, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment and happiness. Snake Eyes immediately shook his head and walked away from Kai's door, walking down the hallway to his own room. He unlocked the door and placed his hand on the doorknob, about to turn it and push it open, but stopped. He turned his head to look at Kai's door, a small smile fighting its way onto his lips._

_Silently chuckling, Snake Eyes just shook his head good naturedly and pushed the door open, entering his room._

**CHAPTER 7  
><strong>

The sounds of screams and shootings filled the air. Blood and guts spilling onto the floor and spattering across the walls, like paint thrown against a canvas. A tall, shirtless man, covered in blood, walked out of the room and into an office. He locked the door and grabbed a towel, rubbing it against his chest to wipe off the blood. He threw the towel into the trash can, taking a seat in his chair behind the desk.

He pulls on the cord of the desk lamp, immediately casting an eery glow in the room and especially on his face, reflecting off of the small circular mirror left on his desk. Picking it up, the man eyes his recflection: smooth, tanned skin; dark blue, bloodthirsty and hungry eyes where there was a scar going down the right eye; and short, dark brown cropped hair with small streaks of white.

He gently fingers the scar, a reminder and gift from his past.

**FLASHBACK (**WARNING: mentions of rape/sexual abuse/child molestation, if you don't want to read, scroll past the italics until it says "end flashback".)**  
><strong>

_"Aah! No! Stop! Please, stop!"  
><em>

_The man pays no attention to her soft cries and plea's, a perverse smile on his lips. He tightly grips on the young girl's wrists, bounding them together with rope and then tying it up to the metallic handrail on the wall, leaving enough rope for her to hold her hands in front of her. The young girl softly cries, tears slowly streaming down her face as she struggles against the ropes, trying to pull herself free from its confines. She looks up at the man crouching down in front of her, fear stabbing at her heart as he pulls out a long silver dagger.  
><em>

_"No...please...onegai...yamero..." She softly sobbed.  
><em>

_The man smirks as he places a hand on her cheek, wiping off the tears before gently caressing it with the back of his hand. The man's smirk turns into a wide grin when the girls cries out as he rips her shirt open with his dagger, revealing soft pale skin. He gently touches her small and bare chest, feeling himself harden as she cries and sobs for him to stop. He quickly pulls down her skirt, along with her underwear, all the way down to her knees. He gently traces her chest and stomach lightly with the tip of his dagger, thinking of how beautiful she would look covered in blood. He quickly cuts left side, from her hip down to her thigh-shallow enough as not to bleed out too much and kill her, but deep enough to leave a permanent scar as she grows older . The girl cries out in pain, gripping onto the rope with both hands as she tries to pull at it.  
><em>

_The man shoves the dagger back into his thigh holster and then takes his right hand and quickly shoves a finger into the young girl's vaginal opening, groaning when the girl screams out loud. He pulls his finger out and quickly unbuttons his pants, pulling it down along with his boxers. He grins widely as the girls kicks and screams, struggling against him as he grabs her by the hips and pulls her to him, quickly sheathing himself inside her. The girl screams again, more loudly this time, feeling pain in her lower abdomen as she felt her private parts tear and burn with pain. She sobs uncontrollably, struggling against the ropes and against the guy as he continues to painfully thrust himself inside her.  
><em>

_Seeing the unattended dagger strapped to his high, the girl strains against her restraints, grabbing the dagger. She pulls it out and shudders when the guy lets out a low guttural moan as he comes inside her. She immediately slashes at the guy, managing to cut his right eye and stab him in the chest, missing his heart. The guy yells out loud in pain, pulling the dagger out of his chest, throwing it away from him. He quickly pulls up his boxers and jeans, and roughly punches the girl in the face, causing her to hit her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious.  
><em>

_The man stands up, glaring at the girl. However, his anger fades and becomes replaced by a large perverse grin. He always did love it when they fought back. She was a wild one, a rebel, this child...and he LOVED it. He flexed his fingers a few times before turning to leave the room, quickly taking off his shirt and placing it against his chest to stop the bleeding. He was going to have with this one, and oh was he going to love it._

**END FLASHBACK**

He remembers that night very well, almost as if had happened just yesterday. It was a shame that she had managed to trick him and run away from his grasps. He wishes that he had her once more, wish he could see her fear and have her underneath him once more, hear the cries of pain and fear fill the room and echo against it. Oh, how he misses her.

He looks up when he hears knocking on the door.

"What?" He barks out loud.

"Boss, it's time!" He hears through the other side of the door.

"Give me a minute."

He pulls out a slightly worn out picture of a small girl from his drawer. The girl had porcelain pale skin skin contrasting against long, waist length midnight black hair, with hauntingly beautiful matching colored eyes.

"Kairi...my precious, precious, Kairi...where are you?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Damn it, Kai!"

"Haha, suckers!"

Kai grins as she shoots at Duke and Ripcord's characters in the head. This was her 26th kill and 12th head shot. The two had suggested that they go to the common room and play Call of Duty: Black Ops on the 360. Being the nerdy gamer girl that she was, Kai couldn't resist and immediately said yes, agreeing to the last man standing rule. She ALWAYS loved it whenever they played with that rule, it gave a chance to show-off her abilities and obviously, kick her brothers' asses in the game.

Snake Eyes, who had been training earlier, just shook his head as he stood next to Kai, a small smirk on his lips behind the mask. Kai looks up and smiles at Snake Eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks. It had been two days since the "kiss on the cheek" incident between her and Snake Eyes. She avoided the topic and just continued to train with him every morning, she was starting to get better and it was showing; plus she was happy whenever Snake Eyes would comment and praise her during their training sessions.

"Will the Alpha Team please head to my office, I repeat, Alpha Team head over to my office. Thank you." General Hawk announced over the speakers.

The guys immediately stopped the game and shut it off, quickly getting off of the couch. Kai stood up also, happy that she was part of Alpha Team now. She followed the group to the General's office, walking in front of the group, next to Snake Eyes.

"Do you think we're going on another mission?" Kai asked.

**"It's possible. Why? Are you nervous that it might be?"** Snake Eyes signed.

"Uh...just a little..." Kai shrugged.

Snake Eyes just nodded his head in understanding and opened the door to the General's office. Everyone stood at attention in front of General Hawk, moving to the position of at ease at General Hawk's quick nod.

"Joe's...the reason I called you in here is because I have a very important mission for you." General Hawk began.

"What kind of mission, sir?" Duke asked.

"A retrieval mission. It's not easy, but I need you retrieve a very important package from one of our clients_. _It is a metal suitcase containing very important, and very deadly chemicals along with a small palm pilot, that if in the wrong hands, could be used against us and used to create a chemical bomb and other explosive materials, that will probably kill more than half of the world. The palm pilot is important and crucial because it contains the information and program that is needed to help create and activate the bomb. This is an important mission and I am very serious when I say, failing is **NOT** an option." General Hawk informed them.

Kai takes a deep breath and quietly lets it out, trying to calm her nerves as she listens to the General debrief them about their mission. She learns that her job is to scan the suitcase and try to hack into the palm pilot as it will be locked and secured with some kind of "impenetrable" system.

'_Like I haven't heard THAT before..._' Kai mentally giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, Joe's...suit up and head to the jet. You're dismissed." General Hawk exclaimed.

Everyone stood at attention and turned around, leaving the office to suit up. Kai quickly changed into her contacts; a black, long-sleeved fitted shirt; black cargo pants with a black web belt; and black, lightweight combat boots laced up tightly over the pants. She quickly slipped on fingerless leather gloves on both of her hands and strapped her gun holster to her left hip. She follows Duke and Ripcord into the jet, sitting next to Snake Eyes, while her brothers head into the cockpit.

She nervously wrings her fingers, looking out the window as they fly up and head into the sky. She turns her head when she sees Snake Eyes begins to sign at her.

**"Are you ok?"**

"Yeah...I'm just nervous...I feel like I still need more training..." Kai softly replies, releasing a sigh.

**"I think I'd like to disagree...I have watched you train, and you are making progress...I think you will be fine." **Snake Eyes reassured her.

Giving a small smile, Kai thanked Snake Eyes, hoping that he was right. She looked out the window once more, letting her mind finally wander off as she zoned out.

A few hours later, Kai had found herself waking up with her head resting against Snake Eyes' shoulders. She blushed and immediately pulled away, quickly standing up when Snake Eyes turned to look at her. She stretched and softly yawned, cracking her hands and knuckles to calm her nerves from both the mission and Snake Eyes. She watched as the platform door opened and lowered onto the ground, allowing her and the rest of the team to head out.

"Alright, so we're supposed to meet our client inside the warehouse...but...I don't see him...do any of you?" Duke asked, looking around the slightly dark warehouse.

Kai slightly squints her eyes, trying to decipher the difference between inanimate objects and people. She softly sighs and shakes her head, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but keeps her guard up.

"Duke...something's wrong...this is weird...I feel...uneasy about this." Kai said.

"Yeah, you're right. Keep on the look out you guys, be prepared. Anything could happen if we let our guard down." Duke called out, pulling both of his guns from his holsters.

Everyone slowly looked around the warehouse, weapons in their hands as they looked for their client. Snake Eyes turned around quickly and twirled both of his katanas when he noticed something bright and shiny catch his eye. He slowly and cautiously walks towards the area where he saw the quick flash of something shiny. Kai quickly noticed this and followed Snake Eyes as backup, just in case it was a trap.

They didn't really get to stray far from the group as they both stopped, due to the fact that ten people were slowly walking out of the shadows and towards them.

Kai quickly backed up pointing her gun at the mysterious group, they obviously weren't the client, but it was also clear that they weren't the good guys either. Whoever they were, they were sending bad vibes, and Kai didn't like it one bit.

"Hello...are you looking for something?" The man in the middle asked.

"Who are you?" Duke asked, training his gun to the man.

"Why...I am a nobody." The man replied.

"Psh...yeah right...a nobody with OUR suitcase." Ripcord glared.

The man lifted up the suitcase and looked at it in mock-surprise.

"Oh! You mean this old thing? Why, I did not know that...my apologies." The man smirked.

Duke softly growled, itching to pull the trigger and shoot, but he couldn't let the suitcase fall, he had to protect it and keep it safe. He turned to look at Snake Eyes and Kai who were a little bit closer to the man, trying to get their attention. However, he stopped when he notice Kai being to take quick shallow breaths, her pale skin looking even more pale than usual.

That voice...she couldn't forget that voice. No matter how many years it's been, she just couldn't forget that voice. She got a good look at him, and felt her heart stop and her body freeze. He hasn't changed much, he looks the same, a little bit older, but still the same. He had the same dark blue, bloodthirsty and always hungry eyes, where there was a scar on the right eye-the same scar she gave him when he first touched her.

She felt her world spin and her vision blur as she started to slowly hyperventilate. No matter how many weapons she had and how long and hard she trained, she always felt helpless, and she would always lose. He taught her that, imprinted it and burned it into her head and subconscious. He toyed with her and played with her like a rag doll...he BROKE her.

Snake Eyes quickly averted his attention to the young woman next to him, worry quickly flooding his body as he watches her slowly start to hyperventilate. He doesn't understand why, was it because of her insecurities regarding their mission?

Frowning, Snake Eyes turns and looks at the man in front of him. He twirls both of his katanas before throwing 10 _shuriken_ knives at them with quick precision. He silently curses when they manage to dodge the knives and pull out weapon's of their owns: uzi's. Snake Eyes turns and quickly grabs Kai as he starts running to avoid either one of them getting shot at. He quickly ducks behind a large crate and crouches in front of Kai.

She's a sickly pale color, eyes glazing over in more than just insecurities, there's fear in her eyes, catching Snake Eyes off guard. Her breaths are quick and shallow as she continues to hyperventilate, it's a little bit frightening. Snake Eyes quickly shakes his head and grabs onto Kai by the shoulders, gently shaking her. When she doesn't respond, he has no choice but to slap her on the cheek, which brings an immediate response.

"Ow! What the-?" Kai cried out in pain, grabbing her red cheek.

**"What is wrong with you? You need to pay attention! You almost got shot at!" **Snake Eyes signed angrily.

Kai felt her eyes widen in shock, feeling her whole body come back to her as she realizes where she is and what she was supposed to do. She quickly apologizes to Snake Eyes and grips her gun, signaling to him that she was fine and that she was ready to finish the mission. Snake Eyes nods his head and both of them quickly stand up and move away from the crates.

Kai starts to shoot at the men, trying her best to avoid their bullets. She ducks and rolls, landing on her knees as she shoots at two of the men, quickly killing them with head shots. She gets up and turns around, shooting at the other enemies, hitting them in the legs and stomachs. Kai softly curses and continues running when she runs out of bullets. She quickly releases the cartridge and replaces it with a new one, shooting at two more guys.

Looking around, Kai could see that everyone was occupied, and tries to find out where Snake Eyes went. She feels her blood run cold when she sees him in front of the man with the suitcase. Kai steels herself to be brave and pushes all of the painful memories into the back of her mind, quickly running over to Snake Eyes so she could help him out.

"Give me the suitcase!" Kai yells.

"You see...I would...but...it would be a waste...I mean...what's the point in killing a guy for something you need, if you're just only going to hand it off to someone else? It doesn't make sense." The man shrugs.

"It's not your suitcase to begin with...not hand it over!" Kai glared, keeping her gun pointed at the man.

"Oh...what's this? You...you look familiar...actually...you look VERY familiar." The man says, tilting his head to the side as he stares at Kai.

"Shut up! Hand over the suitcase before you find a bullet in-between your eyes!" Kai growled.

"Well I'll be damned...it couldn't be...could it? Oh, but it is! How delightful!" The man laughed.

Kai growls and shoots the man in the leg, causing him to cry out in pain and kneel down on one knee. She brings the gun back up to the man's face, warning him to hand her the suitcase.

"You little FUCKIN' BITCH!" The man growled angrily.

Snake Eyes twirls his katanas and points it at the guys head, signing for him to hand over the suitcase. The man growls and gently places the suitcase onto the floor, sliding it over to Kai.

"This isn't over _watashi no kichōna_...I WILL see you again." The man grinned.

Kai glared and twirled her gun so that the butt of gun was facing the man before she hit him across the face, causing him to fall onto his side. She quickly bends down and grabs the case, turning around to leave when Duke tells them that it's time to leave. Snake Eyes looks down at the mysterious man, wondering why he talked to Kai as if he knew her. With a glare, he gave a quick kick to the guy's ribs before sheathing his katanas, following Kai onto the jet.

As soon as they boarded the jet, they quickly took off into the sky and headed back to the compound where they proceeded to debrief the General about what had happened.

Kai gently placed the suitcase on top of the table, taking the scanner from Breaker as she scanned it, checking for damages or if something was missing or stolen. Finding none, she unlocks the suitcase and opens it, revealing 5 medium sized vials, containing neon purple liquid inside, and right next to it was a small silver palm pilot.

Picking up the palm pilot, Kai places it on top of the table and pulls out a USB cord, attaching one end to the palm pilot, and the other end to the Tech Room's main computer. She starts to hack into the palm pilot, all of the files and images showcased onto the large screen. Kai grimaced at the images and at what it could do if used by the wrong person.

"Good job, Joe's...did you get a name from this mysterious John Doe?" General Hawk asked.

"No, sir...we didn't." Duke replied.

"Alright...Breaker and Kai, I want you to stay in here and continue to look into all of these files, check it out and see what else they could be used for. Everyone else...you're dismissed."

For the next two hours, Kai and Breaker worked hard on decoding some of the files and images, finding out that were more secret and hidden information inside the files. Kai began writing all of the newly found information on a piece of paper, recording all of the things that they had found out about the chemicals. By the time she finished writing, her report was 6 pages long, back and front. She handed it to one of the other tech guy's, letting them hand it over to General Hawk, while she left the room.

She headed back to her room, only to find Snake Eyes standing right in front of her door.

"Snake?"

**"We need to talk."**

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

Watashi no kichōna- my precious  
>yamero- stopstop it  
>kuso- damndamn it  
>Yarō- bastardasshole  
>urusai- shut up<br>nani- what  
>baka- idiot<p>

**End of Chapter. Was it too fluffy or quick? Completely OOC? SORRY! I tried! Hope you liked it! REView! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! THanks for also reviewing all the chatpers! you're awesome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_For the next two hours, Kai and Breaker worked hard on decoding some of the files and images, finding out that were more secret and hidden information inside the files. Kai began writing all of the newly found information on a piece of paper, recording all of the things that they had found out about the chemicals. By the time she finished writing, her report was 6 pages long, back and front. She handed it to one of the other tech guy's, letting them hand it over to General Hawk, while she left the room._

_She headed back to her room, only to find Snake Eyes standing right in front of her door._

_"Snake?"_

_**"We need to talk."**_

**CHAPTER 8  
><strong>

Kai had her back to Snake Eyes as she walked over to her closet, taking off her gloves in the process. She opened the door and grabbed a pair of black, knee length sweats. She went to the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it as she let out a shaky breath. She was surprised to find him standing there, but she had a feeling as to WHY he was there. He noticed...and if he noticed, there was a possibility that Duke and Ripcord also noticed.

Shaking her head, Kai changed out of her boots and cargo pants, and quickly put on the sweats, folding the pants as she unlocked the door. She placed her pants on top of a drawer, placing her boots back into the closet. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down in the middle, legs folded underneath her so that she was on her knees, hands nervously clasped together and resting against her lap. She slowly looked up at Snake Eyes who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest, right leg propped up against the wall. If Kai wasn't so scared and nervous about Snake Eyes' reason for being here, she would have found his position to be very hot and sexy.

"Um...so...you wanted to talk?" Kai asked nervously.

Snake Eyes nodded his head, turning it to look at her.

"O-ok, um...what-what did you want to talk about?" Kai asked.

Snake Eyes stayed in his current position, unfolding his arms to sign to her.

**"Earlier...during the confrontation...what happened to you?"**

Kai silently gulped as she replied, "I-I don't know...I guess I freaked out and let my insecurities show."

Snake Eyes shook his head and signed, **"Please don't lie to me, Kai...what happened...honestly."**

"Honestly? I-I..." Kai trailed off, gently biting her lower lip.

Snake Eyes tilted his head to the side, waiting for Kai to speak.

"I know him...the reason I froze...it's...it's because I know him..." Kai replied, looking down at her hands.

**"What? What do you mean you know him? How?"** Snake Eyes asked, shocked by her sudden confession.

"When I was little...I-I knew him when I was little." Kai said.

**"I don't understand...why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell us? General Hawk?"** Snake Eyes quickly signed.

"Because...I never thought I would ever see him again...I-I HOPED and PRAYED that I'd never EVER have to see him again..." Kai said, gripping her hands.

**"I don't understand...what do you mean?"**

"Um...when-when I was 4, I lost my dad. He was a U.S. Marine and died during the war, it's one of the main reasons why I joined the military and became a Marine, actually...um...on my 6th birthday...my mom...she-she-" Kai cut off, gently biting down on her lower lip as she felt tears force its way into her eyes.

Snake Eyes stayed still, patiently waiting for her to continue. Kai took a deep breath, letting it out shakily.

"My mom was murdered when I turned 6...by that guy...he-he kidnapped me after that." Kai said.

Snake Eyes' eyes widened in shock, standing up straighter as Kai continued to speak.

"When I woke up, he dragged me into a room, where he tied me up and...he um...um...he...he raped me...repeatedly. I was with him for...almost 2 years until I ran away. I met Duke and Ripcord a few months later. Duke's dad was a cop and he brought me into his family...when I lived with them and started to call them my family, I thought I was safe, and that it was all over...I thought that I would never have to see him again, but..." Kai trailed off softly, letting the tears slowly fall.

Snake Eyes balled his hands up into fists as he listened to Kai's confession, watching as the tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. He could see the pain and sadness swirling around in her eyes, but most of all, he could see the fear, fear of seeing him again and having to go through everything she went through all over again.

Seeing Kai cry, pissed of Snake Eyes. She was the most nicest and sweetest woman that he's ever met, and to find out that this is what had happened to her in the past, it made his blood boil and made him want to kill somebody, more importantly, the guy that caused her all of this pain in the first place. He would make sure that if he ever ran into the guy again, he would die a slow, painful, and most torturous death, until he was practically begging and crying, the same way he made Kai cry and beg, to quickly end his life.

He pushed aside his murderous and homicidal thoughts, quickly walking over to Kai and sat down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. He felt her stiffen against his touch before she relaxed and began to cry and sob uncontrollably against him. Hearing her pained cries, Snake Eyes tightened his hold on Kai even more, gently running his hands up and down her back, letting her cry.

Slowly, her cries and sobs slowly turned in soft sniffling and quiet whimpers, before all became silent. He felt her body slowly rise up and down evenly. She had fallen asleep.

Gently pushing Kai down onto her side, Snake Eyes wiped away the tears and placed the blanket over her. He slowly stood up and watched as Kai slept, her face more relax, looking more peaceful and innocent. Snake Eyes leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest, just watching Kai as she slept. He wouldn't leave her or her room...not tonight...not after she had finally opened up to him and told him about her painful past. He was going to stay and watch her, make sure that she's ok. It was the least he could do after everything that she's told him.

Snake Eyes pushed himself off the wall when he heard his name from Kai's lips.

"Will you...stay...here in bed with me...please?" She sounded scared.

Snake removed his weapons and gently placed it on top of the nightstand. He slowly took off his visor and mask, revealing a soft, black cloth ninja mask that covered his face from the bridge of his nose going down to his collar. He placed the visor and other mask down on the nightstand and walked over to the other side of Kai's bed, climbing in underneath the blankets. He was the one that tensed this time when he felt Kai turn around and laid her head and hands down on top of his chest, slightly snuggling in closer. He, however, relaxed and slowly placed his arms around Kai, pulling her close, closing his eyes to the smell of Kai's discreet scent of Japanese Cherry Blossoms. If he had kept his eyes open long enough though, he would have seen the small smile that had slowly formed on Kai's lips as she fell back asleep.

"Thank you, Snake..."

-0-0-0-0-

Kai softly groaned and tried to bury her head into her pillow as she felt her body start to slowly wake up more quickly than her mind. She was confused though, as to why her pillow was warmer than usual, and a little bit more harder than she remembered, and smelled like sandalwood. Slowly opening her eyes, Kai lifted up her head, surprised to find someone in bed with her-and not just any someone, a HOT and SEXY someone.

Kai's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the male that was slightly underneath her. He had short, dark brown, messy hair; a light tan complexion; high cheekbones; a well-defined jaw; and a small scar running down his left eye, slightly halfway down his cheek.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kai couldn't help but slowly lift up her hand, gently tracing the scar with her finger. She quickly pulled her hand away, causing the blanket to lower, revealing a very familiar and distinct black body suit.

"Snake?" Kai softly whispered.

She felt her face flush out of happiness and embarrassment: happy because she woke up to him, and embarrassed as last night's events rushed back to her. She had told him everything about her painful past. She was thankful, however, that he had listened and stayed with her, it meant a lot to her.

Snake Eyes quietly groaned and sleepily pulled Kai closer to him, slowly fluttering his eyes open. Beautiful sky blue clashed against midnight black. He slowly sat up, bringing Kai with him, and gently brushed away some hair out of Kai's face.

**"Good morning...how are you?"** Snake Eyes asked.

"Um...I-I'm good...thanks..." Kai blushed.

Snake Eyes nodded before tilting his head to the side, looking at Kai curiously when she continued to stare at him.

**"Is something wrong?"**

"Huh? Oh! No...nothing's wrong...it's just...I thought you were Asian." Kai softly teased.

Snake Eyes silently chuckled and shook his head. He slowly got out of bed and walked around it, grabbing his weapons and visor/mask. He was about to put on his mask, when Kai softly called out to him.

"Um...wait..."

Snake Eyes looked at Kai patiently, watching as a blush slowly formed on her cheeks as she played with her fingers. She slowly looked up at him as she shyly asked:

"Can...can you just leave it off? The mask and visor, I mean? Um...it would be nice if I got to see your eyes for a change instead of the same visor that I've been seeing for nearly a week."

Snake Eyes nodded his head and held his hand out Kai. She gently grabbed his hand and he helped her out of the bed. She slowly ran a hand through her long hair, which had fallen out of it's bun last night as she slept. She and Snake Eyes walked over to her door, opening it, and stood in the hallway, facing each other.

Kai was silent as she placed some hair behind her ears, looking up at Snake Eyes shyly. She gently bit her lower lip as she thought about last night, deciding to thank Snake Eyes for being there for her. So, she slowly placed both of her hands on his chest, stood on the tip of her toes, and gently kissed Snake Eyes on the cheek, her own turning pink.

She slowly backed away from him as she said, "Thank you...for listening and everything...I-I really appreciate it."

Snake Eyes blinked a few times, caught off guard by the kiss. He slowly nodded his head, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he felt a blush form on his cheeks, mirroring Kai's own. He silently coughed into his fist, trying to regain his composure.

**"It was nothing...I am honored that you trusted me enough to tell me. If you need anything, I am here, and I will always listen."** Snake Eyes signed.

Kai softly smiled and nodded her head, thanking Snake Eyes once more. She watched as Snake Eyes turned and went to his room, nodding his head at her goodbye wave, before he entered his room, quietly shutting the door closed. Turning around, Kai walked back inside her own room, shutting it closed and locking it. She leaned her back against the door, gently biting her lower lip as she felt her cheeks flush once more with embarrassment and giddiness.

Today...just might be a really good day.

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

Watashi no kichōna- my precious  
>yamero- stopstop it  
>kuso- damndamn it  
>Yarō- bastardasshole  
>urusai- shut up<br>nani- what  
>baka- idiot<p>

**End of Chapter. Was it too fluffy or quick? Completely OOC? SORRY! I tried! Hope you liked it! REView! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Kai softly smiled and nodded her head, thanking Snake Eyes once more. She watched as Snake Eyes turned and went to his room, nodding his head at her goodbye wave, before he entered his room, quietly shutting the door closed. Turning around, Kai walked back inside her own room, shutting it closed and locking it. She leaned her back against the door, gently biting her lower lip as she felt her cheeks flush once more with embarrassment and giddiness._

_Today...just might be a really good day._

**CHAPTER 9  
><strong>

"Hey, Baby Girl...how are you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm good. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Duke and Ripcord stared at their little sister incredulously. She was calm, relaxed, and she really _was_ happy. It was confusing.

"Uh...you sure?" Ripcord cautiously asked.

"Yes...I'm sure. Seriously, guys, don't worry about me. I'm fine, I really am." Kai softly giggled, trying to reassure her brothers that she was fine.

"Uh...ok...if you say so." Ripcord relented.

"Just know that we're here for you ok?" Duke offered.

Kai smiled and placed her copy of Stephen King's "Nightmares and Dreamscapes" down on the table, slowly standing up to give her a brothers a loving and thankful hug.

"Snake? Is that...you?" Ripcord asked, eyes wide in surprise.

Turning around, Kai smiles when she sees Snake Eyes standing in front of her, a small apple in one hand, and a bottle of red G2 in the other. Just like he had promised, his face was void of any full face mask and visor, only showing everything from the bridge of his nose, down to his collar, hidden by a simple black, cloth ninja mask.

"Hey, Snake." Kai greeted.

Snake Eyes nodded his head, handing the apple and G2 to Kai. She happily accepted it, a smile on her lips as she takes a bite out of the apple.

"Thanks, what's up?" Kai asked, tilting her head to the side.

**"I just came from a quick meeting in General Hawk's office." **Snake Eyes signed.

"Oh, yeah? What happened?" Duke asked.

**"Alpha Team is to help out with training the new and incoming recruits." **Snake Eyes informed.

"Yay, a recruit training a recruit...that'll be interesting." Kai said sarcastically, taking another bite out of the apple.

Snake Eyes silently chuckled, shaking his head as he shrugged his shoulders at Kai. He watched as she continued to read her Stephen King book, taking bites out of her apple every now and then. When she finished eating the apple, she threw it behind her back, where it surprisingly landed inside of the trash can.

"Oh! 3 pointer right there!" Ripcord grinned.

Kai softly giggled, bookmarking her place in the book before closing it. She looked at Snake Eyes and happily at him, causing a small smile to form behind his mask. She looked happy and relaxed, and he was happy to know that he was the one that had helped to bring her the happiness that was currently glowing and emanating from her personality.

**"Why don't you stick with me, that way, we can get two things done. Although your training will be a bit more advanced than the recruits, at least they will learn something. You can be...my second-in-command." **Snake Eyes signed.

Kai nodded her head and said, "Sounds good to me. When do we meet these recruits?"

"Right now."

Turning, Kai sees Scarlett and Heavy Duty standing near a few feet away from their table. She motions for them to follow her to the compound where all of the recruits will soon be arriving. Standing up, Kai grabs her book and places it into her messenger bag, and follows Snake Eyes and Scarlett to the front entrance. They stand and watch as the large elevator slowly makes its way down into the compound, slowly opening to reveal at least 20 to 30 new recruits-the majority of them being male. Taking the lead is a man in his late-thirties to early-forties, wearing a khaki colored uniform similar to General Hawk's black one.

"Ah, Scarlett, Snake Eyes! My two favorite Joe's!" The man jokingly smirks.

Scarlett rolls her eyes and shakes her head, eyeing the new recruits who are gaping openly at their surroundings.

'_Did I look like that when I first got here?_' Kai thought to herself.

**"Sergeant Stone, this is Second Lieutenant Kai Namazaki. She's a slightly new recruit, been on the Alpha Team for over a week now." **Snake Eyes signed.

"Well, hello there. Aren't you just the tiniest little thing ever." Sgt. Stone commented.

Kai quirked an eyebrow at the comment, unsure of whether she should be offended or not. She knew she was small, standing at 5 feet tall, but it was an Asian thing...at least that's the excuse she always used with Duke and Ripcord. Besides, she's seen smaller women that were twice her age.

"Hello." Kai waved.

"Right, so here are the new recruits. I've already assigned them to their trainers, so, whoever walks up to you, I picked them because I feel as if they will benefit from your teachings." Sgt. Stone told the team.

"Why...thank you, sir." Ripcord joked.

"Your welcome...have fun." Sgt. Stone smirked, walking away from the group.

The group watched as the new recruits started break off into smaller groups, walking over to their respective teachers and trainers. Snake Eyes and Kai stood and watched as five of the remaining recruits walked up to them, three of them male and two of them female. The "lead" male walked up to Snake Eyes, and looked him right in the eyes, standing straight with an air of arrogance surrounding him, while the "lead" female did the same to Kai, except she looked down, as the recruit was at least five foot three-five foot four inches taller, a similar air of arrogance and haughtiness surrounding her.

Kai and Snake Eyes quirked an eyebrow at this, realizing that these two might not be the easiest to train.

"I'm . Tyler Bishop, best sniper in my unit in the Army Rangers." The male said.

He was almost the same height as Snake Eyes, just a few centimeters shorter. He had short, dirty blond hair in a military cut and arrogant Hazel-Brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and he had a muscular build similar to Snake Eyes, but slightly smaller and slimmer. The woman next to him had the same hair color, pulled back into a shoulder length ponytail, with the same matching eyes. She had a tanned complexion, making her look like a beach Barbie instead of a recruit.

"Corporal Ashley Bishop, I'm his sister and his spotter. I'm the best at my job." The woman smirked.

**"My name is Snake Eyes, and this is 2nd Lt. Kai Namazaki. We will be your teachers and trainers for the week." **Snake Eyes trained.

"Ooh...a strong, silent man...I like that." Ashley seductively smirked, gently placing a hand on Snake Eyes' biceps.

Kai glared and angrily ran her tongue across her top teeth in annoyance, feeling her blood boil with jealousy. She wasn't normally a jealous person, but she was really starting to like Snake Eyes, and she hoped that he might like her back.

"Do you speak?" Tyler asked, directing his attention to Kai as he eyes her up and down.

Kai quirked an eyebrow at this and replied, "Yes, I do speak...and my eyes are up here and not down there."

Snake Eyes snapped his head to look at Tyler, glaring at him angrily. He didn't like the look that the new recruit was giving Kai, and after getting to know Kai and hearing what had happened to her in the past, Snake Eyes had become extremely over-protective of the young woman.

Softly growling, Snake Eyes started to quickly sign to the recruits.

**"Today, we will be heading into the Training Room, where I will test out your abilities of hand-to-hand and check out where you are, so I can see your limits and see what you need to work on and what are you excelling at."**

"Please,,,I'm good at EVERYTHING." Tyler commented arrogantly.

**"We'll see about that."** Snake Eyes signed.

Kai shook her head, today was going to be REALLY interesting. She followed Snake Eyes into the training room, the new recruits following behind them. She stood in front of the recruits, next to Snake Eyes, and eyed them. It was time to test out their abilities and see if they really were G.I. Joe material like that they thought they were.

-0-0-0-0-

Kai grimaced and made a face of pity as she watched Tyler get thrown onto the ground for the fifth time in a row. She knew that Snake Eyes was slightly punishing the recruit for the words he had spoken out earlier before training.

"I'm the best!" he says, minutes before he is faced with Snake Eyes in hand-to-hand combat.

She had learned earlier on, by Duke and Ripcord, that Snake Eyes HATED arrogant fighters and arrogant recruits, said that he found it to be disrespectful, as he was taught at an early age to be humble but confident enough where you don't make a fol out of yourself when in a fight.

Tyler groaned loudly in pain as he landed on his back once more, feeling his body start to slowly ache in pain, and they had only been sparring for five minutes. Snake Eyes shook his head at the young man, finding his arrogance to be annoying, and his overtly-confident attitude in obtaining women, sickening and disgusting. Although, part of him didn't want to believe that the reason he was extremely disliking his attitude and the young man while being extremely rough on him, was due to the fact that he had been flirting, or attempting to, with Kai during their sparring session, even when he was knocked down, he still found and managed a way to wink and/or blow arrogant kisses at Kai. The mere thought of it caused his blood to boil and caused him to roughly knock down the young man onto the floor once more.

"That's enough...it's been ten minutes already, Snake...you were supposed to be done with him _five_ minutes ago." Kai called out softly, an underlying tone of amusement in her voice.

Snake Eyes smirked underneath the mask and nodded his head, watching as Tyler tried to stand up straight, while still looking cool and handsome. He rolled his eyes and shook his head sadly, finding his attitude to be getting very old already. He looked up at the clock, realizing that they he had been training all of them for over two hours now.

**"Your training is done for today. We will all come back and meet here tomorrow morning at 8 sharp, am I understood?"**

"Yes, sir!" All of the recruits reply.

**"You are dismissed."**

Kai and Snake Eyes watch as the five recruits file out of the room, Ashley with her arm around her brother as she helps him out of the room, Tyler limping the whole way.**  
><strong>

"Was that really necessary?" Kai asked, looking up into Snake Eyes' sky blue eyes.

Snake Eyes smirks and shrugs his shoulders, following Kai out of the room and into the mess hall where they stand in line to grab dinner. Kai rolls her eyes as she softly laughs in amusement, finding Snake Eyes to be interesting whenever he chose to be.

Kai turns and grabs a tray, placing a small bowl of white rice on top, along with a plate of chicken katsu with its special sauce. She also grabs a small slice of apple pie before grabbing a bottle of water and Coke. She smiles at Snake Eyes as he hands her a spoon and fork, following her to their table, where Ripcord was devouring what seemed to be the other half of a large apple pie. She softly giggles at this and places her tray on the table, sitting down next Snake Eyes and Duke.

"Ever heard of chewing?" Kai softly teased.

"Huh-" Ripcord asked, slowly starting to choke on the large piece of apple in his throat.

Scarlett quickly slaps Ripcord on the back, making a face when the apple falls into her bowl of egg drop soup.

"Rip...I love you...but, gross." Scarlett commented, pushing her soup away from her.

"Sorry, babe...but thanks." Ripcord said, kissing Scarlett on the cheek.

Snake Eyes shakes his head at this while Kai softly giggles, finding the whole thing to be hilarious. Snake Eyes looks down at Kai, smiling as he watches Kai begin to eat her food, actions almost similar to Ripcord's, but more tame and more..._Kai-like_...

Halfway through dinner, Kai let's out a loud burp, causing her to turn bright red, while the whole table laughs at this. Kai looks up at Snake Eyes and gives him an embarrassed and shy smile, causing him to smile and silently laugh at her. Kai just pouts and folds her arms across her chest, hoping that Snake Eyes would have understood and taken her side.

"_Mou_...you guys are mean." Kai mumbled, slowly taking small bites out of her apple pie.

"Sorry, Baby Girl...you are just TOO cute, you know that?" Duke laughed, ruffling Kai's hair.

Kai huffs and swats at Duke's hands in protest, trying to fix her bun. Noticing this, Snake Eyes reaches out and tugs at the hair tie, causing Kai's hair to immediately fall and untwist itself down her back, stopping above her waist. Kai's eyes widen in surprise as her cheeks turn red, hands immediately going to her hair.

"He-hey! What was that for?" Kai asked, looking at Snake Eyes in shock.

**"I prefer your hair down...it's much nicer than when it is up."** Snake Eyes signed.

Kai immediately felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment and happiness after hearing Snake Eyes' honest opinion. She tried to grab her hair tie from Snake Eyes, but he had a far longer reach than she did, so she just gave up and let out another huff of air, causing her bangs to fly up a little bit before falling back into her eyes.

Forgetting where they were and who they were with, Snake Eyes' hand immediately lifted up and pushed the bangs out of her face and behind her ear, gently leaving his hand against Kai's cheeks. Kai felt her cheeks flush even more, a shy smile on her lips as she pushes some more of her hairs behind her ears. She shyly looks up at Snake Eyes through her lashes, wondering what he was thinking about as he continued to silently stare at her with his hand still on her cheek.

The two immediately pull away from each other, however, when a loud cough erupts from the table. Kai looks up to see Ripcord slightly glaring at the silent ninja, while Scarlett elbows him in the ribs, silently arguing with him about what he did. She looks around the table to see everyone else staring at them with either shocked or amused expressions, the majority being shock.

Finishing off her pie, Kai takes a few sips of her Coke, offering some to Duke and Ripcord. Both of them shake their heads, and Kai just shrugs, taking a few more sips before offering the rest to Snake Eyes. She realizes that she's never seen him eat or drink anything in front of them before, and was about to pull her hand back, but was stopped by Snake Eyes' hand on her wrist. He gently grabs the bottle and nods his head at her, capping the bottle closed.

**"Thank you, I am feeling a bit thirsty." **Snake Eyes said.

"But...how are you going to drink it? You never take off your mask." Kai asked curiously.

Snake Eyes placed a hand on the hem of his mask, where it covered his neck, and slowly lifted it up till it reached his mouth, still managing to obscure his face and make his appearance mysterious. He uncaps the bottle and places it against his lips, taking a few swigs from the soda. He licks his lips as he pulls the bottle away from him, before pulling the mask back down, covering his face once more.

The table stares at him in shock while Kai just pouts. Snake Eyes tilts his head to the side, wondering why he was being stared at. Everyone blinks before gaining their composure, going back to what they were doing earlier. Snake Eyes tilts his head down to look at Kai who was still pouting at him. He found to be...extremely amusing and..._kawaii_...very cute.

Kai just shakes her head and stands up, greeting everyone a good night as she grabs her tray and heads over to the trash can. Snake Eyes stands up and nods at everyone, following Kai. The whole table looks at each other before looking back at Snake Eyes who was already at Kai's side as they left the mess hall.

"Did...did you see that? Or was I just trippin'?" Ripcord asked with wide eyes.

"Um...I think we all saw that." Scarlett answered.

"That...was _FREAKY_...I mean...was that really Snake Eyes?" Duke asked, looking at his team and family.

"Well...they HAVE been hanging out with each other for a whole week, training in the morning, and they have been paired off with each other during their first two missions. It's not surprising that Snake Eyes and Kai might like each other." Heavy Duty commented.

"What? Who said anything about them liking each other? I was just thinking that Snake Eyes actually took off his mask! Where the hell did you get the idea that they might LIKE each other? Are y'all high or something?" Ripcord asked.

"Come on, Rip...don't be stupid. I know you noticed the way Kai acts around Snake and how she's been extremely happy and everything ever since they've started training together." Duke said.

"So? That doesn't mean that she likes him!" Ripcord glared.

"Babe...don't be in denial...I know Kai is yours and Duke's little sister...but...she's a grown woman...she's, what? Twenty-five, twenty-six in September?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah...but...Snake is too old for her...like...how the hell old is he?" Ripcord asked, looking at Scarlett.

"He's only twenty-nine, his birthday was last month." Heavy Duty replied.

"How come we didn't know that?" Duke asked.

"He doesn't like talking about it, and he doesn't like making a big deal out if it either."

"See? He's only three-four years older than Kai." Scarlett said.

"But...she's, _Baby Girl_!" Ripcord whined.

"Man...let's face it, Rip...Baby Girl...just ain't no baby or little girl anymore." Duke said.

"But...damn it!"

-0-0-0-0-

Kai and Snake Eyes silently walked down the hallway, a few inches of space between them. Kai was gently biting down on her lower lip, while Snake Eyes had both of his hands shoved deep inside his front pockets. They stopped walking as soon as they reached Kai's door, and turned to face each other.

"Thanks...for walking me to my room...like always." Kai softly laughed.

Snake Eyes smiled behind his mask and shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head at her. He watched as Kai began to fidget and squirm again, a habit that she's picked up ever since they began training with each other. He watches as she continues to bite and gnaw at her lower lip, causing it to slightly redden. Taking his right hand out of his pocket, Snake Eyes lifts up his hand and gently placed his thumb on Kai's lower lip, causing her stop her actions and her body to tense.

Looking up, Kai stares at Snake Eyes with wide eyes, a blush slowly adorning her cheeks. Snake Eyes watches as her mouth slightly opens and her tongue quickly swipes at her lips to wet it, brushing against his thumb, causing something to stir within him.

"Snake-" Kai begins.

Snake Eyes pulls out his other hand and pulls down his mask, revealing his whole face to Kai, and quickly presses his lips against hers. He hears her breath hitch as he watches her for a reaction, his lips on hers, still and unmoving. Kai blushes before her eyes slowly fluttered closed, placing both of her hands on Snake Eyes' cheeks as she stands on the tip of her toes to reach him.

Snake Eyes closes his eyes and places both of his on Kai's hips, gently pushing her against her door as he presses himself against her. He gently moves his lips against hers, loving how it fit perfectly with his, and how it still tasted of apple pie and Coke. He smiles into the kiss when Kai softly moans and wraps her arms around his neck, trying to bring him down a little bit to her level, and trying to bring him even closer to her. He gently rubs his tongue against her lower lip, quickly darting it inside when she gasps.

Kai shudders when she feels Snake Eyes' tongue inside her mouth, tasting every inch and crevice of it. She softly moans when he rubs his tongue against hers, coaxing it. She shyly touches his tongue with hers, gripping him tightly as they begin to fight for dominance. She tries her best, but she doesn't seem to mind when she loses, letting Snake Eyes take full control of the kiss.

After three minutes go by, they quickly pull away from each other, trying to catch their breath, cheeks flushed. Snake Eyes rests his forehead against Kai's, softly smiling when he notices that her eyes are still closed as she fights to catch her breath, lips slightly swollen from his kiss. He feels a sense of pride fill him upon seeing her swollen lips and feeling her knees slightly buckle against him; even though it isn't in his nature to gloat, he couldn't help but take pride in the fact that he was the one that had caused Kai to act like this.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kai looks up at Snake Eyes, blushing when she sees his eyes slowly start to darken with lust. She gently bites down on her lip, feeling her body flush with fever, feeling a delicious burning in the pit of her stomach. She lets out a shaky breath as she gently pushes him away from her, allowing her to stand up right.

Snake Eyes backs off a little, confused by her actions, hoping that he didn't scare or frighten her by his sudden kiss. Kai just gently smiles at him and turns around to unlock the door, pushing it open. She turns her head and gently grabs onto Snake Eyes' right hand, blushing as she gently tugs at it.

Realization dawns on Snake Eyes and he warmly and kindly smiles at her, following Kai inside the room. He turns and closes the door, locking it, before he turns to see Kai take off her shoes and socks. She stands in front of the bed, gently biting down on her lip once more, hair falling into her face, the desk lamp casting a beautiful glow against her face. He walks towards her and gently places his hand on her cheeks, slowly caressing it. He watches as she fidgets a little, eyes looking anywhere but into his. She's nervous, it's obvious.

He gently places two fingers underneath her chin, making her look up at him. He smiles gently at her before kissing her softly on the lips. Kai softly moans and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Snake Eyes kicks off his boots and socks, gently pushing Kai down onto the bed. He lay's on top of her, placing all of his weight onto his forearms, which are resting against either side of Kai's head on the pillows. Kai slowly reaches her hands out and touches Snake Eyes' face, caressing the scar on his eye, down to his soft, warm lips. Snake Eyes smiles down at her before kissing her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Maybe...lol! Just kidding! Next chapter is LEMON!<strong>

**translation:**

_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter. Was it too fluffy or quick? Completely OOC? SORRY! I tried! Hope you liked it! REView! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Don't like...don't read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_He gently places two fingers underneath her chin, making her look up at him. He smiles gently at her before kissing her softly on the lips. Kai softly moans and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Snake Eyes kicks off his boots and socks, gently pushing Kai down onto the bed. He lay's on top of her, placing all of his weight onto his forearms, which are resting against either side of Kai's head on the pillows. Kai slowly reaches her hands out and touches Snake Eyes' face, caressing the scar on his eye, down to his soft, warm lips. Snake Eyes smiles down at her before kissing her once more._

**CHAPTER 9  
><strong>

Kai softly moans as Snake Eyes kisses her, gently massaging her hips with his large hands. Snake Eyes slowly kisses his way down Kai's lips and jaw, onto her neck, gently sucking on the area where her neck connected with her shoulder. Kai softly moans at this, tilting her head to the side to give Snake Eyes more access, slightly arching her back in pleasure. Snake Eyes applies more pressure, switching off between suckling and biting, leaving a red, medium sized hickey on the left side of Kai's neck.

Snake Eyes slowly runs his hands up and down Kai's sides, stopping at the hem of her shirt. He slowly lifts it up and throws it over his shoulder, revealing soft, creamy pale skin, covered in a black push up bra and a few tattoos. His attention is pulled by the small _Kanji_ character for love, _Ai_, tattooed above her left breast, where her heart should be. He slowly lowers his head and kisses the tattoo, feeling himself slowly start to harden as Kai softly moans into his ears. He kisses a path down her stomach, stopping just above her belt. He unbuckles the web belt, taking it out and throwing it over his shoulders also, before he begins to slowly unbuttons Kai's pants, teasingly, but also cautiously, pulling down the zipper. He looks up at Kai who is silently watching him, a small blush on her cheeks. He looks into her eyes, waiting for her approval, and nods his head when he sees it. He looks back down and slowly pulls down her pants, throwing it to the side.

Kai blushes as she realizes she's laying down on her bed, wearing nothing but her bra and black boy shorts. She shudders as she feels Snake Eyes' heated gaze, roaming over every inch of her body. She knew she should be scared, worried even...but she trusts Snake Eyes, with both her life...and her _body_.

'_And heart too..._' Kai thinks to herself, realizing that what she was doing was a big step for her.

She slowly places her hand on top of Snake Eyes' chest, gently tugging at the body suit. Getting the hint, Snake Eyes lifts up his shirt, and takes it off, revealing an amazingly beautiful, toned and muscular body underneath. Kai gently traces over each and every muscle on his chest and arms, lightly tracing over his six-pack, blushing when she hears him softly groan in pleasure.

Snake Eyes quickly presses his lips against Kai's, kissing her more passionately and intensely, a low growl emitting from his throat. Kai softly moans and begins to unbuckle his belt, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. She manages to push the pants down to his thighs before she lifts up feet to push it all the way down. Snake Eyes quietly chuckles into the kiss as he realizes what she's doing, kicking off his pants onto to the floor to help her out. He gently places one hand on her hip, and the other on her bra covered breasts, gently massaging. Kai moans and arches back, allowing Snake Eyes to reach in and unclasp the bra. He pulls the garment away from her and drops it onto the floor, placing his mouth over one of her nipples, gently sucking at it.

Kai softly gasps at the feel of Snake Eyes' warm mouth sucking on her nipple, feeling her lower regions begin to moisten with want and need. She gently scratches her black, blunt nails against Snake Eyes back, whimpering when he begins to massage her other breast with his free hand. Snake Eyes gently suckles on her nipples while massaging her other breast with his, switching off to give it the same treatment as the other. While Kai was currently occupied with his attention to her breasts, Snake Eyes slowly lowers his free hand inside Kai's underwear, gently and slowly rubbing his thumb against her clit.

Kai's hips buck up in surprise, a shocked moan softly escaping her lips as she allowed the pleasurable sensations to slowly wash over body, feeling as if she was on fire with every touch. She softly whimpered when he pulled Snake Eyes pulled his hand away and stopped, she watched as he slowly kisses down her body, quickly dipping his tongue into her bellybutton before continuing down the path to her underwear. He slowly pulls it down, trying not to scare her, and throws it over his shoulder. He eyes Kai lustfully and appreciatively, completely naked as the day she was born. He slowly gently kisses Kai's ankle, slowly kissing his way up Kai's thighs, smiling when her legs subconsciously spread a little bit.

Snake Eyes gently places his hands on top of Kai's thighs, slowly spreading her legs open a little bit more for him. He kisses the inside of her thigh before gently sucking on her clit. Kai's hands immediately place themselves on top of his head, slightly gripping his hair as he continues his assault on her clit. He places one hand on her stomach as she arches her back, keeping her in place. He slowly dips his tongue inside her slit, tasting her. He softly groans at the taste and pushes his tongue all the way in, feeling himself harden more with every moan and whimper coming from Kai's lips. He gently strokes her with his tongue, thrusting it in and out before puling out.

Kai opens her mouth to protest, but it turns into a moan when it's replaced by one of Snake Eyes' finger, while his mouth goes back to her clit, gently sucking on it. Kai whimpers softly as Snake Eyes begins to slowly pump his finger in and out, feeling light headed and dizzy. She arches her back when Snake Eyes adds in another finger, slightly gaining speed. Her eyes slowly roll up into the back of her head as she feels a pressure start to slowly build up inside of her. Feeling her walls clamp around his fingers, Snake Eyes pushes down on Kai's clit more, rubbing it in time with his fingers movements. Kai softly cries out as she comes undone, shuddering as she lets herself feel the aftermath of her climax.

Kai blushes when Snake Eyes pulls out his fingers and gently sucks on it, tasting it. He quickly presses his mouth to hers, opening it with his tongue, allowing her to taste herself. She shudders and tugs at Snake Eyes' boxers, ready to give herself to him. Snake Eyes kicks off his boxers and slowly aligns himself against Kai's opening, looking into her eyes to make sure that she wanted this. Kai slowly nods her head at him and gives him a small smile. Snake Eyes kisses Kai once more and quickly thrusts all the way, fully sheathing himself inside her.

Snake Eyes buries his face into the crook of Kai's neck, softly groaning at her warmth and tightness. Kai softly gasps and immediately wraps her legs around Snake Eyes' waist, rocking her hips against his to give the "go" signal. Snake Eyes groans once more and begins to slowly rock his hips against her, tightening his grip on her hips as he thrusts in and out. She's extremely tight around him, and he fills her completely, she's feels like bliss. Her soft moans and whimpers push him forward, letting him know what she likes and what makes her scream. He begins to quickly thrust in and out of her, lifting her up to change the angle, allowing him to go in deeper than before. Kai softly cries out at this and digs her nails into his back, meeting him thrust-for-thrust. She moans into his ears, feeling her body catch on fire as she feels nothing but pleasure and Snake Eyes. She feels the same pressure begin to slowly build up, but this one more different than the first one. She whimpers and tightens her hold on Snake Eyes, feeling him go deeper and move harder and faster. The pressure slowly builds, and before she knows it, her walls tighten around Snake Eyes as she climaxes for the second time, biting down on his shoulder to muffle her screams. The pain and tightening of Kai's walls bring forth Snake Eyes' own release, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he spills himself inside her.

He slowly pulls out and rolls onto his side, so he wouldn't crush Kai with his weight. He tries to catch his breath, turning his head to see Kai extremely flushed, and extremely satisfied. Kai turns to lay on her side, resting her head against Snake Eyes' chest, listening to the rapid beat of his head. As his heart begins to slow down, Kai closes her eyes and feels herself start to slowly drift off to sleep, feeling tired and extremely happy for the first time in her whole life. Snake Eyes pulls the covers up over their bodies, wrapping his arms securely against Kai's waist, bringing her closer to him.

"_Oyasumi_..." Kai sleepily murmurs.

Snake Eyes just places a soft and gentle kiss on top of Kai's head, closing his eyes with a smile as he allows himself to sleep to the scent of cherry blossoms and another scent that is simply, _Kai_.

-0-0-0-0-

Kai softly moans as she buries her head further into her pillow. She slowly opens her eyes when her supposed pillow moves and softly groans. She blinks her eyes open as she quickly looks up, trying to sit herself upright. She feels herself get pulled down immediately as a pair of warm arms engulf themselves around her waist, pulling them close and tightening their hold on her.

Kai looks up in surprise, only to give a small smile when she sees Snake Eyes' peaceful, and mask-less face, eyes closed with his head resting on her pillow, his dark brown messy hair even messier than it naturally was. Kai slowly caresses Snake Eyes' cheeks, gently running her finger down Snake Eyes' scar.

Softly stirring, Snake Eyes slowly blinks his eyes open, taking in his surroundings, before zeroing in and focusing all of his attention to a certain midnight black Goddess. He smiles at her and places one hand behind her head, pulling her to him as he gently kisses her on the lips. Kai softly giggles into the kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around Snake Eyes' neck. They both pull away, smiling adorning both of their faces.

Snake Eyes slowly sits up, kissing the top of Kai's head before getting out of bed. He walks around the bed, grabbing his boxers and pants, not ashamed or embarrassed to be walking around naked in Kai's room, although the same couldn't be said for her. Kai watched with wide eyes as Snake Eyes bends down to pick up his boxers and pants, morning wood evident in-between his legs. She immediately blushes and turns her head when she realizes where she was looking. She quickly shakes her head and covers a blanket around her as she tries to grab her clothes off of the floor. Noticing this, Snake Eyes shakes his head with a smile, quickly snatching the covers away from Kai's body.

Kai softly gasps in surprise, and immediately attempts to futilely cover herself up with her hands. Snake Eyes silently laughs at this and walks towards Kai, gently picking her bridal style. Kai softly squeals as she struggles in Snake Eyes' hold, trying to get out of his arms. Snake Eyes just continues to silently laugh at her attempts and walks into the bathroom, turning on the light. He heads over to the shower and turns it on, changing the temperature to warm water.

Gently placing Kai down on her feet, Snake Eyes backs Kai up into the corner, placing his hands on other side of her head, palms against the wall. Kai softly squeaks and tries to blend in with the wall. She looks up into Snake Eyes' eyes, seeing them slowly darken with lust. Kai feel her breath hitch in her throat as a familiar burning starts to form into the pit of her stomach. She blushes, realizing that Snake Eyes wanted her right now, amazed at his energy. She was still slightly sore from last night, but it felt amazing.

Kai couldn't help but smile as Snake Eyes inched himself closer, fully pressing himself against her. Kai wraps her arms around his necks, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him, shuddering with pleasure when she felt his arousal press against her wet center. Snake Eyes places his hands on Kai's ass and lifts her up, pushing her against the wall. Kai immediately wraps her legs around Snake Eyes' waist, bringing him closer to her. She softly moans as he grinds himself against her, feeling herself get lightheaded with emotion. Snake Eyes grins down at her before passionately kissing her on the lips, pushing himself all the way in.

For the next half hour, Kai and Snake Eyes spent their time getting to intimately know each other once more inside the shower. As soon as they finished, they had dried off and Kai had put on her contacts and changed into a black, short-sleeved fitted v-neck; dark wash, fitted skinny jeans that were easy for her to move in; and black/white Converse high tops. She combs her hairs and places it over the right side of her shoulders, leaving the left side of her neck bare. Sitting on the bed, Kai watched as Snake Eyes put on black boxers and cargo pants, a small smile on her lips. He puts back on his shirt, and sits down on the bed next to Kai to put on his socks and lace up his boots.

Turning, Snake Eyes looks at Kai and smiles at her, kissing her once more on the lips before placing his mask back on over the lower half of his face. He stands up, holding onto Kai's hands, and they both walk out of her room and into the mess hall.

He silently watches as Kai grabs a tray and places strawberry and whipped cream covered, Belgian waffles and a bottle of orange G2, onto her tray. He hands her a fork and follows her to their table. As soon as they sat down, the whole group became silent, watching as Kai began to eat her food, while Snake Eyes just watched her.

Duke and Ripcord stare at their little sister, sensing something different about her this morning. She was more happier and relaxed than they have ever seen her before, and they were glad about that, but curious as to how and why it happened. Their eyes widen in shock when they see something red stand out against Kai's pale skin, immediately catching their attention.

"_IS THAT A HICKEY?_"

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

_oyasumi_- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter. Was it too fluffy or quick? Completely OOC? SORRY! I tried! Hope you liked it! REView! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Duke and Ripcord stare at their little sister, sensing something different about her this morning. She was more happier and relaxed than they have ever seen her before, and they were glad about that, but curious as to how and why it happened. Their eyes widen in shock when they see something red stand out against Kai's pale skin, immediately catching their attention._

"_IS THAT A HICKEY?_"

**CHAPTER 11  
><strong>

"I can't believe this...I really can't...can you?"

"Hell no...hell. Frikken'. No."

"Oh god...will you guys just shut up?"

"Shut up? Shut up? Kai, you're sleeping with Snake Eyes, and you want us to _SHUT UP_?" Ripcord glared at Kai.

Kai had just told her friends about what had happened between her and Snake Eyes, hoping that they would be fine with it. She was happy when Scarlett and Heavy Duty congratulated her, blushing when Scarlett whispered into her ear about what she could do next time to make Snake Eyes even more _happy_. Ripcord and Duke, however...well, they were a different story.

They had started switching into over protective brothers mode, ranting and scolding her about the consequences of sex and about what she had just done with the silent ninja. It actually made her feel put off, as if she had disappointed her brothers, and it was clearly evident on her face, from what Snake Eyes could see.

He glared at the two and quickly stabbed a _shuriken_ knife down in front of them, causing them to stop talking and immediately shut up. He didn't like it when Kai was sad, and the fact that the two people she trusted the most were making her sad, pissed him off greatly. He lifted his hand away from the knife, leaving it embedded into the table in front of them. He watched as they gulped and squirmed in their seats, smirking in satisfaction.

**"Apologize to her. Now."**

"We-we're sorry, Baby Girl...you know us...we still see you as our little sister, the little one that will never grow up...you know?" Ripcord apologized, feeling bad about what he did.

"Yeah...sorry, Baby Girl...we were just trying to look out for you. It's what we've been doing as we grew up...we didn't mean to insult your or hurt you...sorry." Duke softly said.

Kai shook her head and smiled at her brothers, understanding where they were coming from. She stood up and walked around the table, wrapping her arms around her brothers necks, laughing as they mock-cried at how she was growing up to be an amazing and beautiful young woman. She pulled away and kissed both of them on the cheeks before going back to her seat, feeling extremely hungry after what happened last night and this morning. Blushing, Kai shakes her head and quickly shoves a forkful of strawberries and waffles into her mouth.

Snake Eyes silently laughs as he notices at this, knowing exactly why she was blushing, it made him _happy_.

"We, uh...we want to apologize to you too, Snake...sorry about that." Ripcord apologized.

"Yeah, man...we just want Kai to be safe, s'all...sorry 'bout that." Duke followed suit.

Snake Eyes just nods his head, kindly accepting their apologies.

"Hey...what time is it?" Kai asked suddenly.

"Uh...it's 10 before 8. Why?" Scarlett asked.

Kai's eyes widened in shock as she let the information sink in.

"Shit! Shit, shit, _SHIT_!" Kai mumbles, trying to quickly finish off her food.

"What's wrong?" Ripcord asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Me and Snake have to be at the training room before eight. We told the recruits that we were going to train them." Kai says, taking a few quick sips of her G2.

She stands up and grabs her tray, quickly kissing her brothers goodbye on the cheek before walking over to the trash can to throw it away. Snake Eyes nods his head at his team before standing up to follow Kai, standing by her side a few seconds later. The group silently stares at the retreating couple in shock and awe, jaws slack and eyes wide.

"Well...that was...interesting..." Duke murmured.

"I still can't believe...Baby Girl and...**Snake**..._damn it_!"

-0-0-0-0-

**"Again!"**

Kai slowly shakes her head in pity and watches as Snake throws Tyler down onto the floor for the fifth time in a row.

Apparently, the beat down he had received last night still hadn't kicked in yet, and it had shown when he had opened his mouth as soon as he entered the room with the other recruits, gloating about he was the best fighter out of all of the current recruits. This resulted in him getting called out by Snake for another sparring match, but this time with strong and durable _ALUMINUM_ bo staffs, which would cause more pain for the young recruit.

'_Men...why must they be so STUBBORN?_' Kai thought as she let out an annoyed sigh.

After ten more minutes of "sparring", Kai calls their session to a halt, feeling a headache start to slowly form. She pinches the bridge of her nose, letting out an aggravated sigh when Tyler continues to talk smack as he makes pitiful attempts to stand up without looking like an idiot or losing his "cool". Why couldn't he take a hint and just "_shut the hell up_"?

She walks over to Snake, glaring at him as she grabs the staff away from him, opening her mouth to speak.

**"He deserves it...he may be a talented fighter, but he's disrespectful to both me AND you. I will not allow that kind of attitude while I am teaching them the importance and skills of being a fighter, while training them to be Joe material." **Snake Eyes cuts her off.

Kai gives Snake Eyes a knowing look, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure it's not 'cause you're just jealous?" Kai teased, a playful smirk on her lips.

Snake Eyes quirks an eyebrow at Kai's teasing accusation, quietly chuckling at this. If they weren't busy training the new recruits or inside the training room right now...

Kai snaps her fingers in front of Snake Eyes, breaking him out of his thoughts, slyly commenting:

"Why, _sensei_! I believe your mind is _wandering_. I suggest you be careful before it leads to an injury."

Snake Eyes emits a low, soft growl from the back of his throat as he looks down at Kai, feeling a slight stirring in his chest when she called him _sensei_. Kai just looks up at Snake Eyes with a playful smirk, sticking her tongue out at him before turning to face the recruits.

**"Watch yourself, you might regret it."** Snake Eyes signed, a small smirk hidden by his mask.

Kai just laughs and shakes her head, opening her mouth to speak, but finds herself cut off once more.

The ground violently shakes as another dangerous tremor vibrates around the whole compound, causing a few of the recruits, both in and out of the training room, to scream and yell. Surprised, Kai and Snake Eyes immediately run out of the training room, looking around the compound to find out what is going on, their attention immediately focused on the sound of a loud crash to their right.

They immediately run towards the crash, Kai twirling the bo staff in her hands, while Snake Eyes pulls out both of his katanas. They stop in front of their destination, and Kai immediately feels her blood run cold and her heart stop at the scene in front of her.

That smirk...that god-awful, smug looking smirk...he wanted to punch it off of his face. Snake Eyes glared at the mysterious man in front of him that had caused HIS Kai so much pain and misery in the past. Gripping his katanas tightly, Snake Eyes quickly darted forward, aiming to slice off the man's head and body to tiny, little pieces. He immediately dodges and deflects the bullets with his katanas and slices at the man's head, growling when he dodges it. He quickly spins around, slicing at his arms and legs, a smirk on his lips when the man grips his left shoulder and right leg in pain.

Kai immediately shakes herself of her painful thoughts and looks at the fight ensuing before her, involving Snake Eyes and _HIM_. Her eyes widen in shock when she notices a silver glint in his left hand.

"Snake, be careful! He has the suitcase with the chemicals inside!" Kai calls out, dodging a few kicks and punches from the guy's lackeys.

Snake Eyes' eyes widen a fraction as he realizes that the man, DOES in face, have the suitcase.

'_So that's why they're here...they intend on taking the suitcase back._' Snake Eyes thought, attempting to grab the suitcase.

The man dodges and points his gun at Snake Eyes, aiming it at the silent ninja's head. The man smirked at Snake Eyes stopped, angrily gripping his katanas tightly.

"I remember you...you know, it's not nice to kick a guy when he's down." The man smirked.

Snake Eyes glared before signing, **"Who are you?"**

"Me? Just call me Damien Skye."

**"Drop the suitcase...it does not belong to you." **Snake Eyes signed.

Damien angrily glared at Snake Eyes, replying, "Neither does _watashi no kichōna_!"

**"She's not "your precious"! Leave her alone!"** Snake Eyes angrily signed, wishing he could stab the guy.

"Ooh...jealous, are we? Why...who knew? _Watashi no kichōna _has a secret admirer...how cute...disgustingly and sickeningly _cute_." Damien glowered.

'_Fuck this, shit...he's not getting that suitcase, OR Kai._' Snake Eyes thought, immediately lurching forward.

One single shot rang through the air, reverberating against the whole compound. Kai slammed her bo staff roughly against her opponents head, causing him to black out and fall to the ground. She turns her head to see what happened and immediately feels her breath leave her body.

"No...no, no, no...SNAKE!"

Kai quickly runs towards the injured ninja, who was tightly gripping his stomach, a small hole piercing through his body armor, revealing an excessive amount of blood pouring out of the wound. She feels tears run down her cheeks as she holds onto Snake, dropping her staff onto the floor as she tries to apply pressure on Snake's wounds. She cries out in pain when she feels large hands grip her hair and pull her backwards into a hard body, smelling strongly of aftershave, cologne, and the distinct smell of blood and gunpowder.

"Kai! Snake!" Ripcord and Duke call out, rushing towards them with Scarlett and Heavy Duty behind them.

Scarlett takes out a bandanna and quickly presses it against Snake Eyes' wounds, feeling her body thrum with worry and fear. Heavy Duty angrily growls loudly as Ripcord and Duke glower at Damien, who had the nozzle of his gun pointed at Kai's temples. Snake Eyes attempts to stand up, but is held down by Scarlett, telling him not to move.

"Hand over out sister and the suitcase, and maybe, JUST MAYBE, we'll let you live." Duke growled.

"Oh? Really? Just what are you going to do about it? If you come any closer, any of you, I'll pull the trigger...I really don't want to because she's just too BREATHTAKING to waste...but I will pull the trigger if needed. Then again...you wouldn't let your other comrade die either, am I correct?" Damien arrogantly smirked, tightening his grip on Kai's hair, causing her to painfully whimper.

Snake Eyes tried to lurch forward, but winced and let out a quiet pained growl, clutching his stomach. He felt extremely weak right now, but he couldn't let this asshole take Kai away from him.

"Well, then? What's it gonna be? Beauty and the suitcase, or your dying friend over there?"

"Damn it!" Ripcord hissed, looking back and forth between Kai and Snake Eyes.

"Hand her over, or I swear to God!" Duke growled.

Damien laughed out loudly, angering the team even more. All of them started to yell at each other, each of them demanding to let the other go and make a decision. Throughout all of this, Kai looks at Snake Eyes and looks at him right in the eyes. Even through all of the anger and fire, she could see pain, and fire slightly weaken as his body weakened.

"Let us go..." Kai softly whispered.

Everyone stopped arguing and immediately looked at the young Japanese woman with shocked expressions.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell are you talking about?" Duke yelled angrily, while Ripcord stared at her with an incredulous expression.

"Just...let us leave...please...Snake Eyes is injured, take care of him! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Kai begged.

"No! No. FUCKING! WAY!" Ripcord growled.

"You have no choice! If we continue to fight, then Snake Eyes is gonna lose too much blood! Save him, damn it!" Kai cried out.

Everyone glared at each other, thinking over what Kai had said.

"Well I'll be damned...if this isn't just an unexpected turn of events? So...who do you pick?" Damien grinned.

"...we're gonna find you...and when we do...you're dead..." Duke growled.

Damien just laughed out loud and dragged a reluctantly willing Kai along with him, the remaining lackeys following him into the elevator. Snake Eyes watches in anger and horror as Kai enters the elevator, catching her eye. He tries to reach her, but winces as pain fills his entire body once more. He feels himself bristle with a deep rage as tears begin to slowly form around her eyes, fear and pain hidden behind sadness.

"_I love you..._" she mouths to him, and it just causes his blood to boil even more.

Damien will pay...and he will make sure that he pays with his blood.

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

_sensei_- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE! Read at your own risk!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_"...we're gonna find you...and when we do...you're dead..." Duke growled._

_Damien just laughed out loud and dragged a reluctantly willing Kai along with him, the remaining lackeys following him into the elevator. Snake Eyes watches in anger and horror as Kai enters the elevator, catching her eye. He tries to reach her, but winces as pain fills his entire body once more. He feels himself bristle with a deep rage as tears begin to slowly form around her eyes, fear and pain hidden behind sadness._

_"_I love you..._" she mouths to him, and it just causes his blood to boil even more._

_Damien will pay...and he will make sure that he pays with his blood._

**CHAPTER 11  
><strong>

"Hawk...may we speak to you? In private?"

General Hawk stares at the two men in front of him, nodding his head. They leave the chaos that is the Tech Room, and walk over to his office. Inside, Hawk leans against the front of his desk, arms folded across his chest as he stares at the two people he calls his best friends, loyal and strong and courageous.

"Hawk...we need to talk about Snake Eyes." The first man speaks up, wearing a white doctor's coat over a crisp black uniform suit.

"Snake? What's wrong with him, Doc?" Hawk asks.

"Ever since the incident with Kai...he's been sending in almost ALL of the recruits to the infirmary, especially that Tyler Bishop kid. Quite frankly, it's starting to grate on my nerves...both Snake Eyes and that arrogant Tyler Bishop." Doc mutters, shaking his head.

"We're worried that Kai's disappearance has caused something withing Snake Eyes to snap, and now he's taking it all out on the recruits. As amusing as it was in the beginning...it's starting to get old, and it's starting to frighten the recruits to the point where they don't even want to set a foot inside ANY room containing Snake Eyes' presence." Sergeant Stone frowned.

"I understand...but it is difficult to find Kai or find any information regarding Damien Skye's location. Breaker is already working overtime, trying to find any kind of signal from the palm pilot that would bounce off the satellite and show up on our screens, but there has been nothing...it's as if both Damien and Kai have moved off the grid, ghosting themselves from the public." Hawk sighed deeply, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Hawk...it's been 2 weeks, and I am getting tired of having to patch up all of the recruits only to have to patch them up all over again. We need to do something and quick, or else we're gonna find ourselves with less recruits than last year." Doc explains.

"...Duke and Ripcord are still in the air...they'll be back in a few hours...but for now, I'll talk to Snake and get things settled." Hawk complied.

"Hawk...I'm worried about Kai...we really need to find this girl...for her sake's...and for Snake Eyes' sake's...we need to find her." Sergeant Stone commented wryly.

"I know...I know..."

-0-0-0-0-

Kai loudly cried out in pain, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks as Damien sliced at her left side, reopening her old scar and leaving a deeper gash in its place. She was handcuffed to a rail, wearing nothing but her black sports bra and boy shorts, her left side starting to slowly bleed and drop down her thigh and onto the concrete floor.

Damien laughed loudly, eyeing Kai with dark, lust-filled eyes, ravaging her body with his mind, although he would physically ravage her soon. He licks his lips, appreciating the hourglass figure that she had obtained as she got older, the slim and skinny waist; the round, perfectly shaped and size breasts that were heaving up and down; the curve of her slightly large, but toned hips and thighs; and her legs...oh how loved her _legs_...

Kai shivered and shuddered under Damien's perverse scrutiny of her body, wishing that someone, ANYONE, would find her and help her out. She missed the Joe's, especially Snake Eyes...she wished he was here to save her. Kai was never one to play or act the role of "damsel in distress", but she was SO tired, she didn't know how long she could take it.

For the past two weeks, Kai's life had been nothing but a living hell. Damien found ways to toy with her emotions, strip her of her pride, and confidence...especially her hope. He had touched her and beat her, left her screaming and crying out in pain and fear, even when she knew it was going to happen, she still felt scared. She didn't deserve this...but it was her choice to leave with him...all in the hopes that it would save Snake's life, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died because they had picked her, who was uninjured, over him, who was bleeding a profusely large amount of blood. So she made her choice, right there and then, to sacrifice herself for the team, so she could save the one man that made her feel safe, the one man that protected her and made her happy...the one and only man...that made her fall in _love_...

Kai looks up through her eyelashes, warily eyeing Damien as he stands in front of her, setting up a camcorder on top of a tripod.

'_What the...' _Kai thought worriedly.

A red dot blinks from the camcorder, and Kai feels her stomach turn in disgust...he's going to record this. Damien steps away from the camera and looks at Kai with a feral, predatory grin on his face, causing chills to run up and down her spine. He walks towards her, kneeling down in front of her, reaching a hand out to _tenderly_ brush away some hair out of her face.

He rips both the sports bra and underwear away from Kai's body, causing her to softly whimper in fear. She closes her eyes, trying to ignore the feel of his rough hands against every inch of her body. She cries out loud when he pulls her legs open, fear beginning to stab at her heart-it was coming. She hears the sound of rustling as he unbuttons his pants and unzips it, pulling it down along with his boxers.

Damien roughly grabs Kai's hips and thrusts himself all the way inside, fully sheathing and encasing himself inside her tight warmth.

"No! Stop! Stop, stop, STOP! AAH!"

He groans and buries his face into the crook of his neck, roughly thrusting in and out as Kai begins to scream in pain and fear, thrashing and squirming against him, unable to do much due to her restraints, the metal cuffs breaking her skin and causing blood to slowly drip down her wrists. Her screams and sobs of pain only adds fire to the fuel, adding to his desire and lust for her. He lets out a throaty moan as he spills himself inside of her, not worried about getting her pregnant due to his shameful impotence. Pushing that thought to the back of his head, Damien continues to thrust himself inside of her, his semen mixing in with her blood as a lubricant, allowing him to come once more before he pulls out, a satisfied grin on his face. He fixes himself and zips up his pants and buttons it up on once more before turning to face the camera.

"Well then...that was _extremely_ fun...maybe you'll get to see it again next time." He grins into the camcorder.

Kai feels her blood run cold and immediately realizes what he was doing.

'_No...please don't...don't send it to them...to _HIM_..._'

-0-0-0-0-

"That son of a bitch!"

Duke rams his fist against the wall, ignoring the pain as he continues to watch the video. The Tech Room was silent, no sounds or voices except for the screaming coming from the video. Everyone watches in horror and rage as Damien rapes Kai, all of their blood turning cold at the horrific scene in front of them, wanting nothing more than to kill the bastard.

This was the third video of the week, this one more brutal and more grotesque than the first two. The first two videos were more tame, more intent on taunting and teasing, just showing them a few minutes of her alive and breathing, bruised but still fully clothed. This video however...it was the last straw. He went too far, crossed the line.

Snake Eyes grips the wooden staff in his hand tightly until it breaks in half under the force and pressure of his grip. He growls loudly, catching a few of his team mates off-guard. He was a dead man, Damien Skye was, and when he found him, he would pay. He couldn't believe what he was watching, seething with anger as Damien touched the most pure and innocent thing in his world, touched and terrorized the body that did not belong to him. How dare Damien touch what wasn't his...touch the person that should have been here with HIM, in HIS arms, being the one to cause her to scream and cry out in pleasure-not out of fear and pain. Kai was not Damien's toy, Kai did not belong to that asshole bastard that had the **BALLS**, the damn fucking balls to fucking send this to them, to HIM. Snake Eyes would make sure that Damien Skye payed, for touching what was HIS, and hurting the woman that he was beginning to LOVE. There WILL be blood, and it WILL be Damien Skye's, he'll make sure of it.

"Can't you fucking DO something?" Ripcord growled as he stared at the screen with an angered and pained look.

"What do you expect me to do? The I.P. address changes every five seconds, he doesn't want us to hack into his computer and find his location." Breaker cried out angrily.

"God FUCKING damn it!" Duke yelled, slamming both of his hands on top of the table, injuring his hands even more.

Scarlett paled and turned to vomit all of her stomach's contents into the trash can, Ripcord immediately at her side, rubbing his hands up and down her back. Scarlett continues to vomit until all she can do is just gag and dry heave into the trash can, feeling her body shake and her hands tremble. She grabs the tissue from Ripcord and wipes her mouth, throwing it into the trash can. She slowly looks up with an anguished look in her eyes, trying her best to be strong and not cry.

"Replay the video, try to get something out of it! Something, anything! I don't care how you do it or whatever you need to do, just DO IT!" General Hawk ordered, glaring at the screen.

"Yes, sir!" Breaker complied, quickly typing on away on the keyboard.

The whole room was tense, watching and waiting with bated breaths as small boxes popped up onto the screen, partially blocking the images, but doing nothing to mute the sounds. After a few minutes, Breaker let's out a shocked and ecstatic cry escape from his lips, shattering the tense silence.

"What? What is it?" Duke asked, rushing towards Breaker.

"A-ha! That son of a bitch asshole! How stupid of him!" Breaker grinned triumphantly.

"What, damn it! What did you find?" Ripcord asked.

"All three videos are shot in the same room, but all three of them are in different angles. I compiled all of the angles, along with all of the echoes from the..._noise_...and I used it together to create a replica of what the room might actually look like, and compared it to a shitload of blueprints around the world." Breaker explained.

"And? Did you get a hit?" Duke asked, eyes wide with hope.

"A mansion in a secluded forest, deep inside Stockholm."

"We-we found her? We-we found, Baby Girl?" Ripcord asked.

Breaker gave a small wry smile and nodded his head. Everyone turned when Snake Eyes ran out of the room, getting ready to gear up and board the jet. General Hawk motioned for Alpha Team to suit and gear up, and for them to quickly head to the jet. Everyone yelled their assent and left the room, Breaker quickly grabbing his laptop and headset.

Once everyone was inside the jet, Ripcord immediately flew up into the air, typing in the coordinates given to him by Breaker, and just gunned it, reaching the maximum speed of the jet. Snake Eyes sat in a corner, twirling his katanas over and over again, imagining the things he was going to do to Damien Skye once he found him. If he wasn't so beyond pissed off at Damien Skye, the sensible side of him would have made him realize just how homicidal and psychotic his thoughts were. However, he didn't care. All he cared about was killing Damien and finding Kai, he had to make it all up to her.

-0-0-0-0-

Kai stared blankly at the wall, she was just so extremely tired. She gave up...she didn't want to deal with anything anymore, she was just too tired. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling them get heavy, feeling her body begin to slowly shut down.

A loud crash managed to catch her attention though, forcing her eyes open. She strained her ears to listen and find out what was happening. Everything was silent for a few seconds until that silence was shattered by the sound of a loud explosion, it sounded close, real close.

Kai thrashed and squirmed against her restraints, ignoring the pain on her left side and in-between her legs. She cried out loud, the sound hoarse and weak due to her constant screaming. She didn't stop and continued to scream and thrash, hoping that someone would check the room and help her. She clanged the handcuffs against the railing loudly, eliciting a loud metal-to-metal sound to reverberate throughout the room.

"Help! Please, someone help!" Kai hoarsely cried out once more, hoping that the right person would hear her.

Her body tenses when the door opens, revealing a pissed of Damien Skye. He immediately walks over to Kai, releasing her from her restraints, wrapping her body with a white sheet. He roughly grabs her by the elbows and pulls her up, her body screaming in protest as pain surrounds her body from head to toe. She cries out in pain, tripping over her feet as Damien barks at her to follow him and to "shut the fuck up".

Damien manages to reach the front entrance unscathed, until something jumps down in front of him. Damien sneers as he watches Snake Eyes slowly stand up, covered from head to toe in black, mask and visor covering his face.

"Well lookie what we have here! The black knight coming to rescue the tainted bastard princess." Damien taunts.

Snake Eyes angrily growls at the insult, unsheathing both of his katanas. He glares at Damien from behind his visor when he tauntingly grabs at Kai's crotch, causing her cry out in pain and buck her hips against his hand. Damien leers at Snake Eyes before roughly throwing Kai onto the floor, grabbing a sword from the side of his wall. He walks towards Snake Eyes, pointing the tip of the blade at his chest before he spins and creates a wide arc with his sword, slashing at the chest. Snake Eyes dodges the attack, spinning around, bringing both of his katanas up to block Damien's next attack. He brings his foot up and kicks Damien in the chest, twirling around and slashing at his hip, causing Damien to cry out loud in pain. Snake Eyes runs towards Damien does a roundhouse kick to his face, bringing him to the ground. He lifts up both of his katanas and bring it down to Damien's falled body, cursing when Damien quickly uses his sword to block the attack. Snake Eyes kicks the sword out of Damien's hands and brings both of his katanas down once again, this time, actually making contact.

Kai winces and looks away, unable to see the decapitation of Damien's head as it rolls away from his body. She hears the sounds of Snake Eyes sheathing his katanas, followed by his quiet footsteps. She looks down at his feet before slowly looking up, happy to see him after so long. Snake Eyes crouches down in front of Kai, brushing away the hair that fell into her face from the fall. He gently fingers the black and purple bruise on her right eye and the hand imprints bruising her neck and wrists, feeling his blood boil in anger.

Snake Eyes stays still and patiently watches as Kai slowly lifts up her hands to his face, reaching for his visor and mask. He makes no move to stop her when she removes it, revealing the simple black ninja mask covering the lower half of his face. She shakily brings her hand up and places it against his cheek, using her fingers to push the mask down to his neck. She gently rubs her thumb against his lips before she leans forward, immediately placing her lips on his.

As soon as Kai felt her lips touch Snake's, her tears began to fall, soft, quiet sobs escaping from her lips as she continued to passionately kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Snake Eyes just pulls her closer to him, tightening his hold on her.

"Thank you...thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

_sensei_- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Snake Eyes stays still and patiently watches as Kai slowly lifts up her hands to his face, reaching for his visor and mask. He makes no move to stop her when she removes it, revealing the simple black ninja mask covering the lower half of his face. She shakily brings her hand up and places it against his cheek, using her fingers to push the mask down to his neck. She gently rubs her thumb against his lips before she leans forward, immediately placing her lips on his._

_As soon as Kai felt her lips touch Snake's, her tears began to fall, soft, quiet sobs escaping from her lips as she continued to passionately kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Snake Eyes just pulls her closer to him, tightening his hold on her._

_"Thank you...thank you..."_

**CHAPTER 13  
><strong>

Two long months have passed since the whole kidnapping incident, and everyone, especially Kai, was starting to slowly, but surely, get back to the way things were...well..._almost_ everyone, anyway. There was one person, one person in particular, that was having a hard time forgetting and letting things go.

Snake Eyes slammed the static charged pole against Tyler's side, causing the recruit to cry out in pain and fall to the floor for what was probably the umpteenth time in a row-Snake Eyes lost count after twenty. He had so much pent up emotions in him, he was using training as a way, an outlet, to let it all out, especially on Tyler Bishop and his arrogant and egotistical attitude and disrespectful manner.

"Snake Eyes, I need you in my office...NOW." Doc tiredly called out with an aggravated expression.

Snake Eyes stopped and twirled the poled around in his hands before throwing it over to Sergeant Stone, who swiftly caught it with one hand. He bows down to Tyler and Sergeant Stone before turning to follow Doc to his office. Inside, Doc leans against his desk, slightly rubbing his temples with his right hand, left hand on top of the table. Snake Eyes silently watches, standing in front of the doctor.

**"Is everything alright? Is something wrong?"** Snake Eyes signed.

"Actually...I could ask you the same thing." Doc replies, looking up at Snake Eyes.

With a tilt of his head, Snake Eyes signs, **"I do not understand."**

"You've been acting differently ever since we saved Kai...what's wrong? Did you two get in a fight?" Doc asked.

**"No...we are ok. We haven't gotten into a fight."**

"Then...what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" Doc asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

**"I am fine...I am just training the recruits, making sure that they are ready before I give them my seal of approval that will allow them to be Joe's."**

"ALL of the recruits?" Doc asked with an incredulous expression.

**"Like I said, I just want to make sure that they are at their best when they join."**

"I_ see_...Snake...if you have any problems, no matter how small or large they may be...I am here to listen..." Doc said.

Snake Eyes just stared at Doc through his visor before nodding his head, turning to leave the room. As soon as he reaches the door, he stops when he hears Doc speak.

"She doesn't blame you if that's what you are thinking. She doesn't blame you one bit." Doc spoke softly.

Snake Eyes just opens the door and leaves, quietly shutting it behind him. Doc just shakes his head sadly, deeply sighing as he runs a hand through his short, black hair.

-0-0-0-0-

Kai tilts her head to the side, watching as Snake Eyes continued to pummel all of the new recruits to floor. Ever since he saved her, he's been distant, and avoiding her like she was the plague. It hurt her, to have the man she loves ignore and avoid her, but there was nothing she could do. She didn't understand Snake Eyes, couldn't read his mind and look inside it, no matter how much she wanted to. She misses Snake Eyes and she misses being in his arms, kissing him...she especially misses seeing his face and his warm, understanding sky blue eyes.

"Hey, Baby Girl."

Turning, Kai gives a small, sad smile, watching as Duke sits down in front of her.

"Hi..." Kai softly greeted.

"How are you holdin' up?" Duke asked.

Kai shakes her head, turning to look at Snake Eyes once more before looking back at her brother. Duke stares at her with both concern and understanding, wishing that he could help her, make her smile and laugh again. There was only one thing that would make her laugh and smile again, and that was Snake Eyes...but...he's been acting out of character, avoiding them, avoiding Kai, and none of them could understand as to why. Quietly sighing, Duke gently places his hand on top of Kai's, squeezing it tightly, feeling his heart tug as he sees her eyes begin to moisten with unshed tears.

"Everything's gonna be ok, Kai...don't worry. I promise you, everything's gonna be ok."

-0-0-0-0-

Snake Eyes kicks and punches the punching bag repeatedly, the training room empty and silent except for the sound of his fists and legs attacking the bag over and over again. He tries to release all of his energy and anger and guilt into his attacks, hoping that by the time he wears himself out, he'll feel better.

He felt angry and disgusted with himself. Even though it's been two months, Snake Eyes couldn't get everything out of his mind and head. He was supposed to be there for her, protect her. If only he hadn't gotten shot, she wouldn't have to go through all of the things she did, she would've been in his arms, happy and laughing...he let her down, and he hated himself for it. He jumped up into the air, doing a roundhouse kick to the bag, causing it to swing uncontrollably until it breaks off the chains and flies through the air, landing a few feet away from him.

"Hey, Snake."

Halting his attacks, Snake Eyes quietly tries to catch his breath, turning around to come face-to-face with Duke and Ripcord. He nods his head at them, grabbing a wooden bo staff, twirling it with his hands. Duke and Ripcord look at the fallen punching bag before looking up at Snake Eyes, worry and concern evident in their eyes.

**"Can I help you?"**

"We need to talk." Ripcord started, walking up to Snake Eyes.

**"About what? Is something wrong?"**

"It's about, Baby Girl..." Duke replies, standing next to Ripcord.

**"Is she ok? What happened?"** Snake Eyes signs, feeling worried.

"She's...it's hard to explain...she's been acting..._different_...and so have you. What happened? Did you two get in a fight or something?" Ripcord asked.

**"What? No, we didn't get in a fight...why does everyone think we got in a fight?"** Snake Eyes sign, shaking his head.

"Then what, man? Why are you two acting like this?" Ripcord asks exasperatedly.

**"Nothing...I-I just don't think it's best if we're not together anymore...that's all."**

"It's not _BEST_? Not BEST? Are you fuckin' kidding me man?" Ripcord growls, grabbing Snake Eyes by the collar of his body suit, getting all up into his face.

"Rip!" Duke calls out in shock.

**"It's fine, Duke...I understand...no, I am not kidding. I'm serious...me and Kai...we can not be together anymore."**

Ripcord pushes Snake Eyes away from him, punching him in the jaw. Duke is surprised by this and immediately runs over to Ripcord, trying his best to hold him back as he struggles to get near the silent ninja. Snake Eyes slowly stands up, shaking his head at both of team mates, bending down to pick up the fallen staff. He begins to twirl it before slicing through the air, a sharp whistling-like sound cutting through air.

"Bastard! Quit training! I'm talking to you! Don't you fucking ignore us, HER!" Ripcord yells, struggling against Duke.

"Rip! Cut it out! This isn't solving anything!" Duke tries to mediate.

"The hell it is!" Ripcord growls, elbowing Duke in the ribs, causing him to let him go.

Ripcord immediately lunges at Snake Eyes, knocking the staff out of his hand. Both of them begin to roll around on the floor, trying to get the upper hand between one another, until Ripcord ends up on top of Snake Eyes, grabbing him by the collar with one hand, while punching him in the face over and over again. He manages one more punch before Duke immediately pulls him off of Snake Eyes, who's visor was now sporting a large crack from the blow.

"Rip, RIP! Cut it out, damn it!" Duke growls.

Ripcord pushes Duke away from him and turns to face him.

"Cut it out? Are you fucking kidding me, Duke? This asshole ninja is hurting our little sister and making her cry! _CRY_, Duke! CRY!" Ripcord yells.

"I know, but beating the living shit out of him isn't gonna give us any answers!" Duke glares.

Ripcord angrily scoffs and folds his arm across his chest, turning to look at the silent ninja who was slowly standing up. Duke turns to look at Snake Eyes, surprised that he allowed Ripcord to just attack him like that, also at the crack on his visor. He shakes his head sadly and looks at Snake Eyes with worry and confusion.

"Look...Snake...be honest with us, please. Why are you ignoring, Kai? Why aren't you talking to her?" Duke asked.

**"I...I am not fit for her."**

"Wha-what? What do you _mean_ you're not "fit for her"? That doesn't make sense." Ripcord asks with furrowed brows.

**"She got hurt...I wasn't able to protect her...it's my job to protect her and keep her safe from harm and danger...I couldn't protect her from Damien Skye..."**

Duke and Ripcord stare at Snake Eyes in shock, surprised by the confession.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way...I'm sorry..." Duke trailed off.

"Yeah...me, too...but that doesn't mean that you should be acting like this! Talk to her! She wants to talk to you, man." Ripcord explains.

**"I can't...she got hurt because of me! If only I had done my job correctly and saved her! She wouldn't have had to suffer! I let her down and got her injured! I can't live with myself knowing that it's my fault...I got her hurt because I couldn't protect her!"** Snake Eyes signed angrily.

"She doesn't blame you!" Ripcord tries.

**"You do not know that! She's such a kind and sweet and forgiving person! She may not say that she blames me, but she knows that all of this wouldn't have happened to her if it wasn't for me!"**

"You got shot! You were losing too much blood! We had to save you!" Duke cried out.

**"At what cost? Losing her to that son of a bitch Damien Skye for TWO fucking weeks! You should've saved her and let me die!" **

The two were staring at Snake Eyes with shocked expressions, finding it hard to comprehend what Snake Eyes has just confessed to them. Was this really the same silent ninja that could kick their asses with his eyes closed, using nothing but his bare hands? They couldn't believe it, they just couldn't understand where all of these were coming from.

"You're insane...Snake, she WANTED to SAVE YOU! She wanted to-" Duke started.

**"She sacrificed herself for me and ended up getting hurt because of it!"** Snake Eyes angrily signed, growling at the two.

Duke and Ripcord took a step back at this, they couldn't believe that Snake Eyes had been feeling this the whole time, shouldering all of the weight and blame. Duke stared at Snake Eyes sadly, turning around to leave the room, surprising Ripcord.

"Duke! Seriously, man? You're just gonna walk away?" Ripcord called out.

"Let him be, Rip...if he wants to act like this, then let him...he's made his. There's nothing we could do anymore to stop him or change his decision." Duke softly said.

Ripcord turned to look at Snake Eyes with an incredulous expression before turning to follow Duke, leaving Snake Eyes alone. Snake Eyes balls up his hands into fists, tightening it as he stares at his team mates' retreating backs. Shaking his head, Snake Eyes leaves the training room, heading to his room. Unlocking the door, he places his hand on the doorknob and turns it, about to enter. He stops, however, and feels his body freeze when he hears a soft voice call him.

"Snake?"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

_sensei_- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Aishiteru

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki. So...don't sue me!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_"Let him be, Rip...if he wants to act like this, then let him...he's made his decision. There's nothing we could do anymore to stop him or change his decision." Duke softly said._

_Ripcord turned to look at Snake Eyes with an incredulous expression before turning to follow Duke, leaving Snake Eyes alone. Snake Eyes balls up his hands into fists, tightening it as he stares at his team mates' retreating backs. Shaking his head, Snake Eyes leaves the training room, heading to his room. Unlocking the door, he places his hand on the doorknob and turns it, about to enter. He stops, however, and feels his body freeze when he hears a soft voice call him._

_"Snake?"_**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 14  
><strong>

Slowly turning his head, Snake Eyes looks at Kai who was standing just outside of her closed bedroom door, wearing a baggy black shirt; gray, knee length leggings; and black, ankle high lace-up boots. Kai softly gasps in shock when she sees Snake Eyes and immediately runs over to him, gently placing her hand on his visor.

"What the...Snake, what happened?" Kai asked in concern.

Snake Eyes shakes his head, trying to reassure Kai that it was nothing, hoping that she would leave. Kai frowns at this and brings her arm down to her sides, balling her hands into fists. She looks up at Snake Eyes and glares at him, immediately pushing the silent ninja into the room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Snake Eyes is surprised by this and is immediately caught off guard, staring at Kai in shock, although she couldn't see. Kai continues to push Snake Eyes, until the back of his knees hit the foot of his bed, causing him to topple over and fall on the bed in a sitting position.

"What the hell is your problem? Why the hell have you been ignoring for these past two months? What's wrong?" Kai yells at Snake Eyes, unaware of the tears that were beginning to quickly and immediately spill down her cheeks.

Snake Eyes is shocked, and just stares at Kai, causing her to become even more aggravated and tired. She glares at Snake Eyes, a thousand thoughts running through her head as she tries to think of something that she could say that would make him tell her about why he's been acting the way he has for the past two months.

"I don't get you...why? Why have you been avoiding me? What did I do? Did I say something or do something wrong? What?" Kai continues to yell.

Snake Eyes just shakes his head, fisting his hands as he continues to silently stare at Kai, wishing that he could wipe away her tears. Kai softly sobs and places her hands over her face, trying to hide so that Snake wouldn't see her crying, wouldn't see all of the pain and hurt, especially the loneliness, that she was feeling. She looks up and walks over to Snake, standing upright on her knees, looking up at him with her hands on top of his.

"Why, Snake...why won't you tell me...please, Snake...what's going on?" Kai softly whispers.

Gently pulling his hands away from Kai, Snake Eyes signs, **"I failed you..."**

"Wha-what? What do you mean?" Kai asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Snake Eyes sadly shakes his head, signing once more.

**"I failed you...you got hurt and injured because of me...if I didn't get shot, then none of this would have happened to you...Damien Skye wouldn't have..."** Snake Eyes stopped, angrily balling his hands up into fists as he thought about the past.

Kai's eyes widen in surprise as she let's the information slowly sink in. She looks up at Snake with a frown, shaking her head in shock.

"No...no, no, _NO_. This isn't your fault. What happened to me was my choice! I chose to go with him! Do NOT blame yourself for what happened!" Kai says sternly.

**"It is! I was supposed to protect you and make sure that you're safe...I wasn't able to do that...I failed you."**

Kai feels another set of tears begin to slowly fall down her cheeks as she shakes her head in disbelief. All this time, all this time Snake Eyes has been shouldering all of the blame, thinking himself to be the cause and blame for Kai's kidnapping. She looks up at Snake Eyes, hands shaking and trembling as they slowly lift up to his visor, taking it off, revealing pained sky blue eyes. She then takes off the body suit mask, along with his ninja mask, revealing his whole face to her. She gently cups Snake Eyes' cheek with her hands, slowly standing up to be eye-to-eye with him, and gently presses her lips against his, closing her eyes.

Snake Eyes is shocked, feeling his body tremble as he feels electricity shoot down his spine from one simple, but extremely passionate, kiss. His eyes immediately close as he quickly wraps his arms around Kai, pulling her close so that she was straddling his lap. He begins to fervently move his lips against hers, bringing her even closer to him. His body burns with desire as he continues to kiss Kai, thrumming with want and need when Kai softly moans into the kiss.

He lifts up Kai and immediately spins them around, gently placing her on his his pillow. He gently runs his tongue across Kai's lower lips, begging for entrance. Kai gasps for breath, and Snake Eyes uses this opportunity to quickly dart his tongue inside, tasting every inch and crevice of her mouth, groaning at the taste. He moves down to Kai's neck, roughly sucking and nipping at the skin that connected her neck to her shoulder.

"Snake..." Kai softly moans, tilting her head to the side, allowing Snake more access.

Snake Eyes' hands immediately drop to the hem of Kai's shirt, quickly pulling it off of her body, along with her black sports bra. He immediately presses his lips against Kai's once more, his hands slowly drifting down to her leggings. Kai quickly kicks off her socks and boots, tugging at Snake Eyes' body armor. Snake Eyes pulls away and takes off the top, throwing it over his shoulder before bending down to take one of Kai's nipples into his mouth.

"Snake!" Kai moans, arching her back.

Snake Eyes pulls down Kai's leggings, along with her underwear, leaving her naked under his heated gaze, causing her body to flush with embarrassment and desire. Snake Eyes softly growls and immediately begins to suck on Kai's clit, causing her to gasp and moan, arching her back off of the bed. He inserts his tongue all the way inside Kai's slit, tasting all of her, groaning at the taste.

"Snake...please!" Kai softly moans, grasping at his Snake Eyes' messy brown hair.

Pulling away, Snake Eyes immediately kicks off his boots and socks, quickly taking off his pants and boxers. He presses his lips against Kai's, grabbing her hips as he aligns himself against her center. Feeling Kai wrap her legs around his waist, Snake Eyes pushes himself all the way, filling and stretching her, fully sheathing himself inside of her.

"_Shit_...Snake..." Kai softly whimpers, bucking her hips against his.

Snake Eyes groans, burying his head into the crook of Kai's shoulders, quickly beginning to thrust himself in and out of her. He shudders at the warmth and tightness of Kai, tightening his grip on Kai's hip as he sucks on her neck, leaving a large red hickey. Kai's moans and whimpers egg him on, causing him to want to please her and make her happy. He immediately lifts up his head and presses his lips against Kai's, pouring all of his love and emotions into the kiss and into his thrusts. Kai tightens her hold on Snake Eyes' neck, digging her blunt nails into his shoulders, whimpering as she feels the familiar pressure begin to slowly build inside the pit of her stomach. She buries her face into Snake Eyes' shoulders, biting down on it as she climaxes, muffling her screams and moans. The mixture of pain and pleasure is all Snake Eyes' could take before he buries his head into Kai's necks, groaning as he spills himself inside of her, both of them trembling from their release.

Rolling onto his side, Snake Eyes places an arm over his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He looks down when leans against him, resting her head and hands on his chest, eyes closed with a happy and satisfied smile on her lips. Snake Eyes smiles at the sight, feeling himself begin to relax and forget about everything that has happened.

Kai slowly lifts up her head to look at Kai, happy to see him smile at her. She gently kisses his neck, wrapping her arms around Snake Eyes' waist, smiling when he wraps his around hers, pulling her closer to him.

"I missed you..." Kai softly murmurs.

Snake Eyes just presses his lips against Kai's, passionately kissing her. Kai smiles into the kiss and feels tears begin to slowly form around the corners of her eyes when Snake Eyes signs against her back.

**"I love you."**

They both pull away, Snake Eyes placing his hand on Kai's cheeks as she allows the tears to fall. She softly laughs and kisses him once more, feeling her body tremble from happiness. She rests her head against Snake Eyes' chest once more, eyes closing as she begins to drift off to sleep. Snake Eyes turns off the lights, closing his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep to Kai's discreet scent of cherry blossoms. A small smile manages to appear on his lips just before he falls asleep.

"_Aishiteru_, Snake...I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

_Aishiteru_- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S.: Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS! ;A;  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Snake Eyes just presses his lips against Kai's, passionately kissing her. Kai smiles into the kiss and feels tears begin to slowly form around the corners of her eyes when Snake Eyes signs against her back._

_**"I love you."**_

_They both pull away, Snake Eyes placing his hand on Kai's cheeks as she allows the tears to fall. She softly laughs and kisses him once more, feeling her body tremble from happiness. She rests her head against Snake Eyes' chest once more, eyes closing as she begins to drift off to sleep. Snake Eyes turns off the lights, closing his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep to Kai's discreet scent of cherry blossoms. A small smile manages to appear on his lips just before he falls asleep._

_"Aishiteru, Snake...I love you..."_

**CHAPTER 14  
><strong>

"Good to see that you've finally come to your senses."

"This coming from the guy who cracked my boyfriend's visor."

"Hey! He was being a JACKASS! He deserved it! All idiots jackasses deserve to be taught a-OWW! Why the hell did you hit me?"

"Like you said, all jackasses and idiots deserve it."

"I-I...damn it, Baby Girl!"

Kai just rolls her eyes and continues to eat her bowl of Reese's Puff Cereal, ignoring the looks her brothers were sending towards Snake Eyes, who just tilted his head to the side in mock-confusion.

"Men..." Kai softly grumbled, shaking her head.

Scarlett rolls her eyes too, also agreeing with Kai. She quietly stares at Snake Eyes and Kai, who both seemed to look relaxed and happy, causing a small smile to form on Scarlett's lips.

"Hey, babe...you ok?" Ripcord whispers into his girlfriend's ear.

Scarlett just softly laughs and nods her head, gently kissing Ripcord on the cheek, a small tint of color slowly adorning his dark cheeks. Kai softly giggles at this and teases him in a sisterly way, allowing the whole table to laugh at this, save for Snake Eyes who was just shaking his head in amusement.

"Man...you'd think I'd be done with all that blushing and making myself look like a fool now that Scar's my girl..." Ripcord whined.

"Well...I agree with you on the blushing part...the looking like a fool thing, however...yeah, I don't think so." Kai teased, childishly sticking her tongue out at Ripcord.

**"That's very mature..."** Snake Eyes signed, shaking his head.

Kai just laughed and shrugged her shoulders, resuming to finish off her bowl of cereal. Duke and Ripcord stare at their little sister as she continues to eat her cereal, tilting their heads to the side.

"Dude...what is it with you and children's cereal?" Duke asks with an incredulous face.

"Yeah, Baby Girl...it's a little...weird..." Ripcord comments.

"Seriously? This coming from the men who still watches Saturday morning cartoons and whines like a couple of five year old's whenever they get their asses kicked in Black Ops." Kai fired back, quirking an eyebrow at her brothers.

"_Excuse me?_"

"_I do not whine like a five year old!_"

Duke and Ripcord exclaimed at the same time, respectively, glaring at their little sister in outrage. Kai just laughs at this, finishing off her bowl of chocolatey milk in one long sip. She shakes her head, placing her bowl back on the tray, grabbing the water bottle from Snake Eyes' outstretched hand, thanking him with a small smile. She uncaps the bottle and takes a few small gulps before closing it tightly, looking pointedly at her brothers who were still staring at her with incredulous looks and outrage. Kai just lets out a long sigh, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"ANYWAY...what are we doing today? We haven't been on a mission in a LONG time." Kai asked.

"That's because you boyfriend over their kept on sending all of the recruits to the infirmary, which made General Hawk put our mission status on hiatus, at least only until Snake Eyes stopped acting like a rabid Pitbull and stopped murdering all of the recruits." Ripcord announced.

"Seriously? He didn't "murder" them...he just...you know..._trained them_?" Kai commented, saying the last two words weakly.

Snake Eyes just shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly, unfazed by the comment that Ripcord had spoke of regarding his actions during the last two months.

**"Technically, I WAS training them. If they couldn't handle me, how do we know that they could handle the enemies and other people much stronger than me? I can not just go easy on them because they ask me too, they were recruited for a reason, because they were strong and considered the best out of their whole team and unit. They should be able to keep up."** Snake Eyes signed.

"Actually...that makes a lot of sense..." Ripcord frowned.

"Of course it does...and speaking of training...I need a few of those." Kai said, looking up at Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes nodded his head and slowly got up, watching as Kai stood up, tray in hand; her group looked at each other before standing up, deciding to follow the couple and watch them train. Kai turned her head and looked at her team mates in surprise, while Snake Eyes just quirked an eyebrow at them.

"What?" Duke asked.

"Where you guys going?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere...we're just gonna watch you guys train, s'all." Ripcord grinned.

Kai softly groaned and hung her head low, shaking it out of disbelief.

"Un-freakin-believable..." Kai muttered, letting out a long sigh.

The team watched as Kai threw away her trash, and then followed her and Snake Eyes to the training room, which was unsurprisingly empty. Kai and Snake Eyes walked over to the middle of the room, the team surrounding the sidelines. They both faced each other and respectfully bowed down from the waist. Snake Eyes got into a fighting stance, surprising Kai, it was hand-to-hand combat.

Kai shook her head and got into a fighting stance of her own, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. She eyes Snake Eyes for a few seconds before running towards him, aiming a left hook for his jaw. Snake Eyes gloved fist catches the punch, tightening his grip on it when she tries to pull away. Kai aims a right hook, and softly growls in frustration when Snake Eyes catches the punch also. Snake Eyes spins Kai around, and charlie horses her, dropping her to her knees. Kai leans her head forward, before roughly leaning it back, hitting Snake Eyes in the gut. Although the attack wasn't as painful as it should have been, it was enough to catch Snake Eyes off guard, releasing his hold on Kai and causing him to stumble back a few feet. Kai quickly stood up and spun around, kicking out her left leg, cursing when Snake Eyes immediately blocked the attack and grabbed her left ankle. Kai cried out in surprise when Snake Eyes twisted her ankle, causing her to flip into the air and land on her back, knocking the wind out of her for a few seconds.

Snake Eyes cautiously watches as Kai slowly stands up, facing him in another fighting stance of her own, lightly bouncing up and down, side to side, on the balls of her feet, like a boxer in a ring. This immediately catches his attention and puts him on guard, quickly getting into another fighting stance. He slowly circles Kai, watching as she slowly turns her head to eye him, watching him from her peripherals.

'_She's getting better..._' Snake Eyes thinks to himself.

"She's a Southpaw..." Ripcord whispers to his team.

"A...Southpaw?" Breaker curiously asks.

"She's a lefty when she fights...that's both good and bad." Duke mutters.

"Why?" Breaker asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"It means that she can catch her opponent off guard...or that her right side will be completely open and vulnerable to her attacker." Heavy Duty quietly comments.

"Exactly." Scarlett whispers.

Kai flexes her fingers a few times before closing them back into fists, still lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. She studies Snake Eyes' stance, analyzing it to see if she could use anything to her advantage. Kai quickly darts forward and feints a left hook, which catches Snake Eyes' attention as he tries to block it, before she quickly spins around and kicks out her right leg, hitting him squarely in the chest. Snake Eyes softly grunts and stumbles back away from Kai, surprised by how he fell for the attack. He shakes his head from his thoughts and quickly kicks out his right leg to block Kai's left leg that was aimed for his head.

"_Sensei, daijobu desu ka?_ Your mind is wandering..." Kai teases, a small playful smirk on her lips.

Snake Eyes silently chuckles, a small smirk underneath his ninja mask. He quickly brings down his right leg, only to replace it with a right hook towards Kai's jaw. She quickly blocks the punch and ducks, swinging a left jab to Snake Eyes' left side for a quick body shot. She quickly bounces away with the grace of a cat and the skill of a boxer, eyes bright and lips quirking into a small smile. Snake Eyes quickly darts towards Kai and kicks out his left leg, grazing Kai's side, causing her to curse and stumble back a few inches. Kai glares at Snake Eyes when she sees his eyes quirk up in amusement. Softly growling, Kai runs towards Snake Eyes and kicks out her right leg, followed by her left leg, crouching down to the ground to sweep at his leg. Surprised by Kai's quick actions, Snake Eyes trips and falls onto his back by Kai's sweep, shaking his head in shock. He watches as Kai comes into a view, a small and relieved smile on her lips, holding out her left hand for Snake Eyes. He grabs Kai's hands and pulls himself up, watching Kai's smile begin to slowly grow. They both bow down in front of each other out of respect and to signal the end of an extremely good fight. Snake Eyes crosses his arms across his broad chest, nodding his head approvingly at Kai, causing her to let out a happy squeal and jump into his arms. He quickly opens his arms and catches her, surprised by her sudden jump. Kai just softly laughs and hugs him, happy that she actually did good. They immediately release when they hear cheering, laughing, and clapping in the background. Turning around, Kai smiles at her team who slowly walk over towards them, smiling and laughing at the couple. Kai blushes and slightly bows her head down at the team, an accomplished smile on her lips.

"Damn...that was pretty awesome!" Ripcord grins, placing an arm around Kai's shoulders to pull her into a one arm hug.

"I know...I don't think I've ever seen anyone accomplish the feat of sending Snake Eyes to the ground. That was really good, Kai." Scarlett commended.

"Thanks...it was a little rough...but...I got there." Kai smiled.

"Damn...that was actually more entertaining than the fight between me and Snake Eyes when I first joined." Duke commented.

"Then...I'll just take that as a compliment." Kai laughs.

However, the happy aura around the group is shattered when the sirens begin to go off all around the compound, catching them off guard. They quickly look around to see what's going on, and is startled by the sounds of loud explosions and glasses shattering and breaking. Snake Eyes immediately unsheaths both of his katanas and darts quickly towards the commotion, the team close behind.

They immediately stop when a few_ kunai_ knives and ninja stars are thrown at their feet, purposely missing their bodies. Looking up, everyone but Kai is surprised when they see a white clad ninja, bearing his own katanas, smirking at them smugly, a silver suitcase in his hands.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Why does everyone always insists on stealing explosives?" Kai growled out in exasperation.

She looks around when no one comments, the whole group still silent and eyeing the ninja in shock and anger. Turning, she studies the ninja, short black hair; piercing, dark brown eyes; slightly pale skin; and lips quirked up into a smirk, a smirk that pissed her off. In one hand was a katana with a white handle, while in the other was the weapons case containing the chemicals and PDA.

She turns her head to ask Snake Eyes a question, but is caught off guard by the anger in his eyes, it was a little bit frightening. She doesn't understand what was happening and why everyone was frozen like statues, just staring at the white ninja as if he was a ghost.

'_What the hell is going on?_' Kai thinks to herself.

"Hello...Brother..." The white clad ninja calls out, staring straight at Snake Eyes.

"Wha-what? Brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

_daijobu desu ka?- _Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS! ;A;**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_She looks around when no one comments, the whole group still silent and eyeing the ninja in shock and anger. Turning, she studies the ninja, short black hair; piercing, dark brown eyes; slightly pale skin; and lips quirked up into a smirk, a smirk that pissed her off. In one hand was a katana with a white handle, while in the other was the weapons case containing the chemicals and PDA._

_She turns her head to ask Snake Eyes a question, but is caught off guard by the anger in his eyes, it was a little bit frightening. She doesn't understand what was happening and why everyone was frozen like statues, just staring at the white ninja as if he was a ghost._

_'What the hell is going on?' Kai thinks to herself._

_"Hello...Brother..." The white clad ninja calls out, staring straight at Snake Eyes._

_"Wha-what? Brother?"_

**CHAPTER 16  
><strong>

"Did he just say BROTHER? Did I hear that correctly? Hello? Anyone?"

Kai just stares at everyone in shock, an incredulous look on her face as everyone continues to glare at the enemy ninja in anger and shock. She's extremely confused and can't understand why everyone is acting like this, and why their opponent just called Snake Eyes his brother. Just WHAT the hell was going on here?

**"You're supposed to be dead."** Snake Eyes signs.

"Yes...I am...aren't I?" The man replies mysteriously.

"What the hell? Isn't Storm Shadow supposed to be dead? I mean...didn't you kill him, Snake?" Ripcord asks, looking at Snake Eyes.

Surprised, Kai looks up at Snake Eyes, wondering what the hell was going on and what everyone was talking about. She didn't really like being out of the loop, and really didn't like being the last person to know about certain, important things-especially when it was regarding Snake Eyes.

"What? I don't get it, what's going on here? Rip? Duke? Snake? Will someone please answer me, _damn it_!" Kai growls out loud in frustration.

"Sure thing, sweetie...my name is Storm Shadow, and I'm here for this..." Storm Shadow replies, holding up the weapons case.

"That doesn't belong to you! And don't fucking call me sweetie!" Kai glares, stepping forward.

"I'd like to disagree...you see...I will be leaving with this, and none of you will stop me. It's as simple as that..._sweetie_." Storm Shadow smirks.

"That's it...you're starting to really piss me off." Kai glowers, running towards Storm Shadow.

"Ah, Baby Girl, wait!" Ripcord calls out, trying to stop Kai.

The group, however, didn't manage to get far, due to the face that they were immediately surrounded by a large group of Vipers, covering them from all sides. Ripcord curses and turns around to face the enemy soldiers, lifting up his arms and balling his hands into fists. Snake Eyes glares at the soldiers and immediately attacks them, cutting and slicing them left and right, trying to quickly get to an unarmed Kai who was already fighting a katana wielding Storm Shadow.

Kai softly curses as she dodges all of Storm Shadow's attacks, trying to get close without getting hurt. She inwardly scolds herself for immediately attacking without thinking ahead and coming up with a plan or idea that would help her. She cries out in surprise as she bends her body backwards, hands flat on the ground, to dodge the katana that Storm Shadow had aimed for her neck, barely missing it by a few inches. She quickly stands up and kicks out her right leg, smirking when it connects with Storm Shadows chest, causing him to stumble back and release the weapons case. Kai quickly darts forward, jumping up into the air and grabs the suitcase to her chest, turning so that she ended up on her back. She curses and rolls to her side to avoid the katana coming down on her, the clashing of concrete and metal ringing in her ears. Kai throws the weapons case into the air, smiling when Breaker quickly and swiftly caught it. She manages to turn her body, just in time to dodge another swipe from Storm Shadows' katana.

Storm Shadow glares at the young women in front of him, pissed that she had managed to take the weapons case from him. He does a flurry of combos, aiming for the woman's head and other vital organs. He swiftly dodges the punches and kicks that the woman throws at him, slightly impressed by her ability to be able to keep up with him. Getting tired and bored, Storm Shadow crouches down onto the floor and kicks out his right leg, sweeping at Kai's feet. She cries out in frustration and surprise, softly grunting when she roughly lands on her back. She slowly opens her eyes and softly groans in pain, glaring at the white clad ninja in front of her. Her eyes slowly widen in surprise, however, when she looks directly into his eyes, finding it extremely familiar looking.

"_Tommy_?"

Storm Shadow freezes, katana raised above his head, about ready to attack Kai. He furrows his eyes in anger and confusion, surprised and suspicious as to how Kai knew something about him that no one else did, not even Cobra or Destro.

"What did you just call me?" Storm Shadow growls.

"Tommy...are you..." Kai softly breathed, looking up at Storm Shadow in surprise.

"Storm Shadow! What are you doing? Get the weapons case!" Cobra yells into Storm Shadows' earpiece.

Shaking his head, Storm Shadow glares at Kai and kicks her in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain, and runs towards Breaker and the weapons case. He slices at Breaker's arm, leaving a slightly deep cut, swiftly catching the weapons case that fell out of Breaker's had. He turns around just in time to block two katanas with his own. He smirks at Snake Eyes and kicks him in the stomach, quickly running past him to the elevator. Snake Eyes shakes his head and immediately runs after Storm Shadow, twirling his katanas in anger. Storm Shadow looks over his shoulder and smirks when he sees Snake Eyes right behind him. He throws the weapons case to one of the Vipers, and turns around, unsheathing his other katana. He dodges a few of Snake Eyes' attacks, before reciprocating with attacks of his own. He smugly smirks at Snake Eyes when he connects with his right arm and left side, leaving a few shallow gashes. He kicks out his left leg, immediately connecting with Snake Eyes' injured side, causing Snake Eyes to quietly grunt in pain, immediately crouching to the ground, leaning against the back of his heels with one knee flat on the floor. Storm Shadow quickly kicks out his right leg, smirking when it connects with the side of his head, watching in satisfaction as Snake Eyes falls to ground, laying on his side, still stubbornly gripping both of his katanas. He swiftly turns around and heads to the elevator, turning around to face the whole compound as the elevator began to rise. He catches Kai's eyes and looks down at her, she was slowly standing up, staring at Storm Shadow in surprise and anger.

-0-0-0-0-

Kai was on top of the middle of her bed, sitting down on her knees, staring blankly at the wall. She was subconsciously playing with her fingers, wringing it and cracking the bones, zoning in and out of her thoughts. She stared at the walls, a thousand thoughts running through her head as she thought about what had happened today. She really couldn't believe it when she saw Storm Shadow, was it him? Could it really?

'_I...did I really see just what I thought I saw?_'

Kai was extremely confused and surprised as she continued to think about everything that had happened. When she had first seen Storm Shadow, she didn't really think much about it, thinking he was just another enemy after the weapons case, but as soon as she saw him up close and personal, really seeing him through his eyes. She knew that she had seen those eyes before, they were so familiar to her. She just couldn't understand that he would be...evil...

**FLASHBACK**

_Kairi softly groaned as she landed on her butt, lifting her head up to apologize. She felt her breath catch as she looked into piercing, dark brown eyes, slightly covered by a thin fringe, face frames by deep black, shoulder length hair. The boy glared at Kairi, but was slightly caught off guard by the fear in her eyes. She was tiny, and looked to be at least three years younger than him, she had long, midnight black hair slightly covering her matching colored eyes. She was a little bit dirty, and was wearing a large, tattered black shirt; ripped, navy colored jeans; and worn-out Converse hightops. He was surprised when he saw a few faint bruises on her face, neck, and arms; causing him to wonder what had happened to her._

_"Um...I-I'm sorry..." Kairi softly whispered.  
><em>

_"Don't worry about it..." The boy mutters.  
><em>

_"Hey! You! Come back here!"  
><em>

_Turning around, the boy is surprised when he sees a tall, large Caucasian man running towards them. The young pre-teen softly curses and grab onto Kairi's hand, pulling her up with him as he begins to quickly run away, catching Kairi off guard as she tries to keep up. She turns her head to see the man at least a few feet away from them before turning to look back up front. She quickly runs and tightly grips onto the young pre-teens hand, taking the lead. He looks down at her in shock, surprised by her sudden actions, but follows her none-the-less through the crowded open market.  
><em>

_"Come on, I know a way out of here!" Kairi softly calls out.  
><em>

_Kairi makes a left and runs into an empty alley, stopping in front of an old fence. She quickly ducks down and pushes away a few boxes in the way, revealing a slightly small hole big enough for her and the pre-teen to go through. She crawls in first, followed by the nameless pre-teen and quickly begins to run again, into another crowded street, tightly gripping the boy's hand. She immediately stops when they get to a slightly secluded park where no one will notice them or bother them. She lets go of his hand and leans against a tree, resting her hands on top of her knees, trying to catch her breath. Taking a deep breath, Kairi looks up at the equally tired boy, silently eyeing him for a few seconds before he finally looks up at her.  
><em>

_"Who...are...you?" The boy asks, slowly catching his breath.  
><em>

_"Kairi...my name's Kairi...what about you?" Kairi softly asks.  
><em>

_"It's Storm-" He cuts himself off.  
><em>

_"Your name is...Storm? Kai asks, tilting her head to the side in confusion.  
><em>

_"Uh...no...that was just an old...nickname...my name is actually...it's Tomisaburo."  
><em>

_"To-mi-sa-bu-ro..." Kairi softly enunciated.  
><em>

_"Yeah...Tomisaburo" Tomisaburo comments.  
><em>

_"...Ohayou, Tomisaburo...it's nice to meet you!" Kairi kindly smiles at Tomisaburo.  
><em>

_Tomisaburo couldn't help but smile back, nodding his head at Kairi in agreement.  
><em>

_"Yeah...it's nice to meet you, too."_

_-0-0-0-0-_

_"Tommy? Tommy, what are you doing?"  
><em>

_"I thought I told you to stop calling me that?"  
><em>

_"Doushite? I like calling you Tommy...Tomisaburo is too long."  
><em>

_Softly sighing, Tommy stops punching and kicking at the air and turns to look at Kairi, who had her cross against her chest with a small pout on her lips. He softly laughs and shakes his head, staring at Kairi curiously when he sees something in her hands.  
><em>

_"Hey...what's that?" Tommy asks.  
><em>

_Kairi immediately stopped pouting and uncrossed her arms, a light pink blush adorning her cheeks as she hid both of her hands behind her back. Tommy raises an eyebrow at this and walks towards Kairi, who took a step back, causing him to take another step forward. This went on a few times until Kairi found herself cornered against a few trees, with no escape or exit route to take. Tommy stops a few inches in front of her and sticks out his right hand, a smirk on his lips.  
><em>

_"Come on, Kairi, let me see it." Tommy says.  
><em>

_Kairi quickly shakes her head and replies with a, "No."  
><em>

_"You can either give it to me now, or I can just take it from you...you know it won't be that hard for me to do."  
><em>

_Kairi stays silent for a moment before she releases a reluctant sigh, holding out her left hand to reveal a white piece of paper. Curious, Tommy takes the paper from Kairi and looks at it in confusion, before his eyes begin to slowly widen in surprise.  
><em>

_"Woah...Kairi...did...did you draw this?" Tommy asks, looking up at Kairi.  
><em>

_"Kairi just looks down at the ground and nods her head, face becoming more and more red by the second.  
><em>

_Tommy just stays silent and looks back at the paper in awe. On it was a slightly rough, but completely accurate, pencil drawn sketch of Tommy practicing and training his punches and kicks. He's surprised by the attention to detail and the amount of work and thought put into the drawing. He looks up at Kairi and gently smiles at her, causing her to turn even more red, if possible. He softly laughs and shakes his head, amazed and thankful by the thoughtful gift.  
><em>

_"Thank you, Kairi...really." Tommy genuinely smiles.  
><em>

_Kairi shyly smiles and shrugs her shoulders, unsure of what to say. Tommy just stares at Kairi before he leans forward and gently kisses her on the cheeks, a small blush beginning to form on his own. Kairi looks up at Tommy in shock before she softly laughs and hugs Tommy, pulling away to stick her tongue out at the flushed pre-teen. Tommy mock-glares at the young girl and gently folds the paper and places it into the back pocket of his jeans before he begins to chase her. Kairi softly squeals in surprise and amusement, laughing loudly as she begins to run away from her best friend, teasing him every now and then. Tommy just shakes his head and speeds up, trying his best to catch Kairi, a small smile slowly forming on his lips.  
><em>

**END FLASHBACK**

Kai was surprised when she felt tears begin to slowly slide down her cheeks as she pulled herself out of her thoughts and memories. She gently wiped away her tears and crawled on her bed over to her drawer, opening it. She pulled out a large black, leather sketchbook and slowly opened it. Two, slightly worn out photos fell out of the sketchbook as soon as she opened it, and landed on her lap. She gently placed the sketchbook next to her and picked up the two photos.

The first photo was a picture of Tommy from when he was 11, he was wearing a white shirt; faded blue jeans; and dirty white Converse hightops with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He had an unamused look on his face with an eyebrow quirked up, arms crossed against his chest in defiance against the photo that she had begged him to let her take. Kai, despite everything, couldn't help but laugh at the photo, slightly shaking her head in amusement. She places the photo next to her on top of the sketchbook, and picks up the second one, a picture of Tommy and her eight year old self-she had on a black, short-sleeved shirt; navy colored jeans with ripped knees; and black Converse hightops. Tommy had his arm around Kai's shoulders, a small smirk on his lips, while Kai had a small, shy smile, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and happiness, her arm around Tommy's waist. She remembered this photo, Tommy had stolen it from a store and managed to get away unnoticed. He had ran up to her and showed it to her, knowing that she would be both happy and mad at him for stealing the camera. They had started taking random pictures of each other, laughing about it during the whole thing. They had taken this photo last, asking an old married couple to take it for them. The couple had taken the photo twice, before handing the photos and camera back to them. After that, they had split all of the pictures, one copy for her and the other for him.

Kai felt more tears begin to slowly fall down her cheeks and onto the photos as she thought about all of the happy memories from her past that she had with Tommy. She was really surprised and shocked, she couldn't understand and comprehend what had happened, she didn't want to believe that the ninja that she had fought with was actually her best friend from a long time ago...she just couldn't.

"Tommy...what happened to you..."

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

_Doushite_ - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>

was wearing a white shirt; faded blue jeans; and dirty white Converse hightops with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS! ;A;**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Kai felt more tears begin to slowly fall down her cheeks and onto the photos as she thought about all of the happy memories from her past that she had with Tommy. She was really surprised and shocked, she couldn't understand and comprehend what had happened, she didn't want to believe that the ninja that she had fought with was actually her best friend from a long time ago...she just couldn't._

_"Tommy...what happened to you..."_

**CHAPTER 17  
><strong>

"Hey...you guys notice anything different with Kai lately? She seems...a little off."

"Actually...now that you mention it...yeah. I have been noticing that...do you think something's wrong?"

"I have no idea...but I'm a little bit worried."

"Shh! She's coming!"

Kai slowly walks up to her table, staring at her friends curiously when they all greet her a little bit too enthusiastically. She slowly sits down next to Snake Eyes, and begins to eat her lunch, staring at everyone suspiciously. After a few minutes, Kai softly sighs and places her fork down on top of her plate and grabs a napkin, quickly wiping her mouth clean. She looks up at her team mates with a quirked eyebrow, mouth slanted as she stared at everyone with a pointed look.

"Ok...that's it...what's going?" Kai asks.

"Wha-what? Wha are you talking about, Baby Girl?" Ripcord asks in surprise, looking at Kai with wide eyes.

Kai shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she speaks up, "What I'm talking about, Rip...is that everyone is walking and talking around me as if they're standing on eggshells and I want to know _WHY_."

"What? Walking on eggshells? Come on, Baby Girl, what are you talking about? That-that's crazy talk, girl. Man, you're crazy." Ripcord nervously laughs.

Kai quirks an eyebrow and says, "_Riight_...and you think I'm an idiot..._because_?"

"Woah, come now, Baby Girl! no one is calling you an idiot or thinks you're an idiot...don't say that." Ripcord says.

"Ok...then why don't one of you guys tell me what's _REALLY_ going on, then?" Kai asks, tilting her head to the side as she stares at the group.

"Alright...look...we're just...we're just really worried and concerned about you, that's all." Duke replied.

"Uh...why?" Kai asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well...you've been acting a bit...off...a little different ever since you and Storm Shadows' fight two days ago." Duke explains.

Kai immediately freezes as soon as she hears Storm Shadows' name, slowly taking a deep breath to regain her composure. Snake Eyes quirks an eyebrow when he notices this, filing away Kai's sudden actions into the back of his head for later questioning when he's alone with Kai.

"O-oh...well...I-I guess I'm just uh...a little bit mad that he got away with the weapons case." Kai says, slightly shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Kai. It wasn't your fault, nobody blames you. It was an unfair fight, he was armed and you weren't." Scarlett tries to reassure Kai.

"Yeah...speaking of that...what the hell were you thinking?" Duke and Ripcord glare at Kai.

"O-oh...uh...well...I-I thought that I could um...y'know...do something?" Kai sheepishly asks.

Kai blushes in embarrassment as she stares at her two brothers, who were deeply sighing in frustration. Both of them shook their heads in disbelief before they nodded their heads, dropping the subject. Kai silently let out a sigh of relief, sad that she had to lie to everyone, before going back to eating her plate spaghetti. She smiles as everyone goes back to what they were doing, finding Ripcord and Breaker's argument entertaining and hilarious. She feels the hairs on the back of her neck slowly rise and looks up into Snake Eyes' sky blue eyes, slightly smiling at him.

"What?" Kai softly whispers.

Snake Eyes shakes his head and just smiles at her through his mask, the corners of his eyes quirking up to let her know that he was smiling at her. Kai furrows her eyebrows at Snake Eyes in confusion, before shrugging her shoulders, finishing off the rest of her spaghetti. She wipes her moth clean and grabs her bottle of water, uncapping it and taking a few small gulps of water. She caps her bottle and pushes her tray away from her, stretching out her body as she quietly yawns. She softly sighs and slowly stands up, grabbing her tray as she and the rest of the group leave the table and head to the trash can. They throw away all of their trays and head to the common room, sitting down all around the room. Kai and Snake Eyes head to a two-seater couch, Kai bringing up her knees onto her stomach. Kai covers her mouth as she quietly yawns once more, resting her head on top of Snake Eyes' shoulders, feeling her eyelids slowly flutter close and begin to get heavy.

Looking down at Kai, Snake Eyes smiles and gently shakes his head, placing an arm around Kai, pulling her closer to him. Kai softly mumbles something incoherently under her breath, nuzzling Snake Eyes' shoulders to get a little bit more comfortable. Ripcord and Breaker, unbeknownst to the sleeping Kai, continue to argue about what they were going to watch on the television, their voices rising and rising, getting louder by the second. Breaker rolls his eyes and slams his palm down onto the table, opening his mouth to yell at Ripcord, but is cut off by a feminine voice.

"_Dudes_? Seriously? Trying to take a nap here!" Kai glares at the two.

"Sorry, Baby Girl..." Both of them sheepishly mumble.

Kai just rolls her eyes and lets out a huff of air out of frustration before closing her eyes, resting her head down on top of Snake Eyes' shoulders once more. After a few minutes, Kai softly growls as she realizes she couldn't go back to sleep. She opens her eyes and sees that Ripcord and Breaker are still arguing, more quietly this time, and she shakes her head. She stands up and walks over to the two arguing men, grabbing the remote control away from Ripcord's hands, catching him by surprise. She glares at the two before turning to sit back down next to Snake Eyes, and began to surf through the channels, trying to find something to watch. She smiles and settles down on the original "One Missed Call: _Chakushin Ari_", the Japanese version. Kai smirks when she notices Ripcord and Breaker freeze and sit up straight, staring at the television screen in horror as they watch the movie. Breaker slightly pales, and Ripcord looks like he's torn between crying and burying his head into a pillow from fear.

Kai laughs out loud when both men jump and scream in fear, holding onto each other for life as one of the most scariest scenes in the movie pops up, catching both of them off guard. Kai just shakes her head and snuggles in closer to Snake Eyes, who had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and stares at the television screen, resting her head on top of her silent ninja's shoulders, a content smile on her lips.

"Rip...that's so sad, man...so sad." Duke comments, shaking his head in amusement.

Ripcord and Breaker immediately pull away from each other, Ripcord standing up and running over to sit next to his girlfriend who was laughing at him. Ripcord just pouts and folds his arms, shaking his head in embarrassment. Heavy Duty laughs loudly as Breaker looks around the room, quickly opening his bag and taking out his laptop, plugging in his headphones and placing it in his ears. He begins to quickly, but quietly, type away on the keyboard, doing anything but looking up at the t.v. screen.

The common room was silent, everyone just watching the movie, save for Breaker who still wouldn't look up, feeling relaxed and happy. Kai quietly releases a content sigh, smiling as she forgets about all of her problems and worries...for now anyway...

-0-0-0-0-

"Good job...I was almost worried that you wouldn't succeed..._almost_ worried."

"Feh...don't underestimate me, Cobra. I know how to do my job and I know how to get it done."

"Why, Storm Shadow...don't be so offended. I was just, merely showing some _concern_." Cobra Command replies softly.

Storm Shadow just quietly scoffs and crosses his arms against his chest, leaning against the wall with his ankles crossed over one another. He silently stares at the weapons case laying on top of the metallic table, watching as Cobra scans it for any damages or fakes. His mind begins to wander off to the confrontation he had earlier with the young woman, the young woman with the most familiar midnight black eyes. Frowning, he wonders why and how she knew his name, something that he kept secret, something that no one else but him knew...only him and...

Storm Shadows' eyes slightly widen a fraction as he begins to think about his past and the only person, the only friend, that knew him and his real name.

'_Kairi_...?'

Storm Shadow shakes his head, berating himself for even allowing himself to think about the past and actually believe that the little girl he once knew, was the one who tried to fight him. It's been at least more than 18 years since he last saw her, since he last spoke to her. After realizing how close he was starting to get, he knew he had to bail, had to get away before he started to actually _care_ about the annoying little pest he called his..._best friend_.

"Ah...it seems we have a _tiny, little problem_." Cobra softly called out, pulling Storm Shadow out of his reverie.

"Oh? Just what would that "tiny, little problem" be?" Storm Shadow asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We need a hacker...that...that woman you were fighting, I need her." Cobra replied.

"What? What are you talking about?" Storm Shadow growls.

"Well, it seems as if the PDA that is needed to activate and operate and _create_ the chemical explosives, is protected by a few firewalls that I can not hack into." Cobra states.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, how can you not hack into that?" Storm Shadow glares.

"Like I said, there are firewalls that I can't hack into, they're actually very good, I mean...if I wasn't so preoccupied with these explosives I would have given kudos to the girl."

"You're serious?" Storm Shadow growls.

"Oh? What's this? Are you questioning my judgement?" Cobra asks softly.

"...No...I just want to know if you're sure that...that _girl_...is the right one. I don't want to kidnap the wrong person, only to find out that they know SHIT about the PDA." Storm Shadow comments.

"Ah, I see...well, now _I_ am the one that is slightly offended now...have you no faith in me, Storm Shadow?" Cobra softly taunts.

Storm Shadow just growls and pushes himself off the wall, turning to leave the room with a _swoosh _of his long, white jacket. He barks at a few of the Viper soldiers to follow him, balling his hands into fists as he heads to the room with all of the escape pods. Entering one, he sits down and straps himself in, slightly tightening his seat belt. He types in the coordinates to the G.I. Joe compound and then leans back against his seat, folding his arms across his chest as he slightly glared at the door.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, he just couldn't understand as to why he felt some kind of pull towards that girl. He didn't even know her and he didn't WANT to know her. Storm Shadow softly sighed, he just didn't understand it, what the hell was wrong with him? He quickly shook his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the pod to arrive at the needed location.

'_This is pure and total bullshit..._'

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

_Doushite_ - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>

was wearing a white shirt; faded blue jeans; and dirty white Converse hightops with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Storm Shadow just growls and pushes himself off the wall, turning to leave the room with a swoosh of his long, white jacket. He barks at a few of the Viper soldiers to follow him, balling his hands into fists as he heads to the room with all of the escape pods. Entering one, he sits down and straps himself in, slightly tightening his seat belt. He types in the coordinates to the G.I. Joe compound and then leans back against his seat, folding his arms across his chest as he slightly glared at the door._

_He didn't know why, but for some reason, he just couldn't understand as to why he felt some kind of pull towards that girl. He didn't even know her and he didn't WANT to know her. Storm Shadow softly sighed, he just didn't understand it, what the hell was wrong with him? He quickly shook his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the pod to arrive at the needed location._

'_This is pure and total bullshit..._'

**CHAPTER 18  
><strong>

Snake Eyes and Kai walk down the hallway, heading to his bedroom. They had left the common room as soon as the movie ended, Snake Eyes gently grabbing her hand and pulling her up, already heading out the door. Kai was slightly confused by this, but thought nothing of it, not really minding. As soon as they reached his door, Snake Eyes unlocked and twisted the knob, pushing the door open. Kai walked in first, followed by Snake Eyes, who quietly shut the door and locked it.

Snake Eyes turned around and couldn't help the smile forming on his lips beneath his mask as he watched Kai kick off her socks and boots and lay down on the bed, head resting on the pillows, as if it was her own room and not his. Snake Eyes just shakes his head good naturedly and slowly walks over to his bed, sitting down on the right side of it, looking down at a smiling Kai.

"Hi..." Kai shyly greets.

Snake Eyes gently smiles at her and watches as she lifts up her left arm to gently take off his mask. She slowly sits up and places the mask on top of his drawer, and shyly kisses him on the lips. Snake Eyes smiles down at her and gently caresses her cheek, gently kissing her back. Kai places her hand on Snake Eyes' cheek, feeling happy and relaxed as he held her in his arms.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away, Kai with a happy and slightly dazed smile on her lips, and Snake Eyes with a half-smile. Kai furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she notices this, tilting her head to the side, and Snake Eyes couldn't hide the smile on his lips as he found the gesture extremely cute. He quietly sighed when he remembered why he had brought her into his room, he needed answers.

**"Are you ok?"**

"Huh? Of course I am, what are you talking about?" Kai asked, confused by the question.

**"They're right, you know...I noticed that you have been acting really different, almost strange, ever since your fight with Storm Shadow...why is that?" **Snake Eyes signed, tilting his head to the side in confusion.**  
><strong>

Kai's body froze in fear as she forced her black as night eyes to look into Snake Eyes' sky blue ones, dread slowly filling her whole body. She slowly licked her suddenly dry lips, contemplating on whether or not she should tell him the truth about the rest of her past, she knew that if she didn't, he might not be able to trust her...but if she DID tell him...then what would happen?

**"Kai...please tell me what's going on. I'm here to help, and you know that I promised to always listen to your problems, no matter how big or small. So...will you please tell me what going on in that mind of yours and why you've been acting so different.**"

Kai looked down and softly sighed before she looked back up into Snake Eyes' eyes, worried about the consequences once she told him the truth. She knew that Snake Eyes wouldn't just jump to conclusions and start accusing her of betrayal and such, but she knew that he wouldn't be extremely happy knowing that she had a..._thing_, with his enemy-her best friend, Tommy, or Storm Shadow as he everyone else knows him by.

"Ok...the truth is...I-no one knows this but me...um...Storm Shadow...I-_I know him_..." Kai stated, softly whispering the last part that Snake Eyes almost didn't hear it.

Snake Eyes' eyes widen in shock from her sudden confession, unsure of what to do or think. He couldn't believe that Kai knew Storm Shadow and that she even managed to have a past with him. He silently stared at Kai, watching as she squirmed and fidgeted under his scrutiny. He realized that speaking the truth was not easy for her, especially since it was about their enemy, so he decided to stay silent, waiting for her to speak.

Realizing that Snake Eyes was choosing to be an unbiased listener, Kai opened her mouth to continue speaking:

"Um...I met him a few weeks after I ran away from Damien...uh...it was in an open market in Tokyo, and, i was just walking around, not really paying any attention to anything...then...he ran into me. Um...I think he had stolen some guy's wallet and got caught...he grabbed me by the hand and then we started running, until I took the lead and took a shortcut to the other side...after that...I asked for his name and then we just...I guess you can say we became best friends..."

Snake Eyes was surprised, he didn't know that this is what had happened. He really couldn't believe that Storm Shadow, being the most proud man that he was-even as a child-would ever befriend anybody, be best friends with just anybody, and a woman none-the-less. He decided to wait until Kai was finished before he started commenting on everything that he has heard, and motioned for her to continue.

"After that...we were pretty inseparable for at least five to six month...and then...when I woke...he was-he vanished...he was gone and I-I couldn't find him anymore. I figured he didn't want to stay with me anymore, must've thought that I was burdening him somehow, and left...I don't blame him, really...I was pretty young and...in a sense, I always knew he was different and that he was gonna run sooner or later...so...I didn't look for him and just continued wandering...until I ended up on an American military base and met Duke and Ripcord's fathers...and well...the rest is pretty much history I guess..." Kai softly explained, shrugging her shoulders at the end of her confession.

**"I...I really don't understand...I don't know what to say either..."** Snake Eyes signed, unsure of what to do.

"Heh...I really don't expect you too...actually...I really didn't expect you to stay and fully listen either...I actually expected you to run out and, you know...tell General Hawk...I know it's complicated and probably against protocol since I kept it secret for so long...but...you needed to know...and...I wouldn't blame you if you decided to leave right now and go on ahead and tell General Hawk...I-I think he needs to know this too...it's important." Kai said, slightly sad.

Snake Eyes nodded his head in agreement and helped Kai up out of the bed, grabbing his mask and putting it on while Kai shoved her feet into her socks and boots. They both walked out of the room and down the hallway, heading towards General Hawk's office. Kai gently knocked on the door, twisting the door knob and pushed the door open when she heard the General's permission to enter. She walked towards his desk, Snake Eyes right behind her, and took a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves and fears. She looked the General right in the eyes and told him the whole story about her past and about Storm Shadow. By the time she finished, General Hawk had an impassive look on his face, and Kai felt her blood run cold. General Hawk turned and pressed the on button on the intercom, calling the Alpha Team into his office.

Kai felt even more nervous and scared as she watched the team begin to arrive and stand next to her at attention before relaxing. The General looked at Kai for a few seconds before turning his head to look at the rest of the Alpha Team. He opened his mouth and proceeded to tell the team her whole story, face still blank and impassive. Kai softly gulped as she watched her team mate's reactions, wondering what was going to happen to her now.

"WHAT?"

"Are you _SERIOUS_?"

"I don't understand!"

Kai winced at the barrage of screaming and yelling that assaulted her ears, feeling her body begin to sag in surrender as she tried her best to fight back the tears of frustration and rejection from falling and sliding down her cheeks. She felt her body tremble as she fought hard to will herself not to cry in front of her soon-to-be former team mates and in front of the General, wishing that she never knew Storm Shadow, or that Snake Eyes wasn't so perceptive and that he never asked her for the truth. She was startled when she felt a warm, firm-but comforting-hand on top of her right shoulder. She turned her head and looked up into Snake Eyes' eyes, watching as he nodded his head at her for comfort. She gave a weak smile and turned her head around to look back at the General. He had an irritated look on his face as he rest both of his elbows on top of his desk, left hand gently massaging his temples, while his right hand laid flat on top of the table, slowly forming into a fist.

"Alright, that is ENOUGH! AT EASE!" General Hawk barked loudly in irritation.

Everyone immediately stopped yelling and stood straight, slowly regaining their composure. Kai's body tensed and Snake Eyes gently squeezed her shoulder, trying his best to comfort the young woman from freaking out.

"I must say, Kai...I am...extremely surprised and at a loss for words. I never would have guessed that you have been hiding something this big from all of us for so long." General Hawk stated.

"I-I know...I'm sorry..." Kai softly trailed off, looking down at her feet.

"You know...I have no idea what I'm going to do with you. Never before had I ever had a recruit or soldier ever tell me something as huge as what you have just told me. However, with certain actions comes extreme and dire consequences, you understand, right?" General Hawk asked.

"Yes, sir...I understand...I-I can pack up all of my belonging pretty quickly and I can be gone in less than two hours, sir." Kai said, shrugging off Snake Eyes' grip on her and turning around to leave.

Everyone was shocked and surprised as they watched Kai open the door and walk down the hallways, gone from their sight as soon as she turned a corner. Snake Eyes was the first to recover and turned around to glare at his team mates, feeling anger start to slowly edge it's way into his shock.

**"Sir! Do not tell me that you are just going to allow her to leave!" **Snake Eyes quickly, but angrily, signed.

Shaking his head, General Hawk turned to stare at Snake Eyes in surprise. He realized that Kai took what he said the wrong way and immediately thought that she was being dishonorable discharged and sacked from the base.

"What? Of course not! Go! Stop her from leaving!" General Hawk ordered, quickly rising from his chair.

Before anyone could make a move for the door however, the whole compound began to rumble to and shake as a large tremor erupted throughout the whole base. Everyone immediately ran out of the office and into the Pit, shocked and surprised as they see Storm Shadow, along with a few Viper soldiers, carrying a passed out Kai in his arms. There were a few holes in the walls and floors from where they came from, but all of it was secondary to what was really important, Kai.

"Hello, it seems that I have forgotten something." Storm Shadow exclaimed loudly through his face mask.

Snake Eyes glared and quickly unsheathed his katanas, immediately darting towards Storm Shadow and Kai. Storm Shadow just laughs at this runs towards the elevator, quickly throwing a stun grenade in front of Snake Eyes, causing Snake Eyes to stop a few seconds too late as it exploded in front of him and the rest of the team. They all cried out in surprise and pain, quickly shutting their eyes as they fell to the ground, hands over their ears. Storm Shadow used this to his advantage, quickly entering the elevator and turning it on, watching in smug satisfaction as the lift started to slowly rise up into air near the escape pods.

As soon as they were able to regain their composure, everyone looked up in horror and anger as they watched Storm Shadow leave the compound with an unconscious Kai in his arms and a smug look in the white ninja's eyes. Snake Eyes softly growled as he glared murderously at the white ninja, feeling his blood boil with anger and frustration, feeling even more angry as Storm Shadow tauntingly called out to them.

"Goodbye, Brother...goodbye, Joe's!"

* * *

><p><strong>translation:<strong>

_Doushite_ - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Snake Eyes glared and quickly unsheathed his katanas, immediately darting towards Storm Shadow and Kai. Storm Shadow just laughs at this runs towards the elevator, quickly throwing a stun grenade in front of Snake Eyes, causing Snake Eyes to stop a few seconds too late as it exploded in front of him and the rest of the team. They all cried out in surprise and pain, quickly shutting their eyes as they fell to the ground, hands over their ears. Storm Shadow used this to his advantage, quickly entering the elevator and turning it on, watching in smug satisfaction as the lift started to slowly rise up into air near the escape pods._

_As soon as they were able to regain their composure, everyone looked up in horror and anger as they watched Storm Shadow leave the compound with an unconscious Kai in his arms and a smug look in the white ninja's eyes. Snake Eyes softly growled as he glared murderously at the white ninja, feeling his blood boil with anger and frustration, feeling even more angry as Storm Shadow tauntingly called out to them._

_"Goodbye, Brother...goodbye, Joe's!"_

**CHAPTER 19  
><strong>

Kai lets out a weak groan as she begins to slowly come to, quietly whimpering in pain as the right side of her neck began to slightly burn from where the needle had been injected into. Her eyes began to flutter open as she lifted up her head, wincing as a bright light cut through her line of vision, momentarily blinding her. She blinked a few times, regaining her eyesight, and looked around, checking her surroundings. She was surprised when she saw that she was inside a black jet, surrounded by Viper soldiers, all armed with side arms and rifles, while sitting right in front of her was none other than, Storm Shadow, mask off, and a mixture of anger and cockiness in his eyes.

"Morning, sunshine." He softly taunted.

Kai glared and immediately lunged for him as she remembers what had happened to her, crying out in surprise and pain when she felt herself get pulled back against the wall, followed by the sounds of metal clanging against metal. She looked down and was angered to find that her wrists had been cuffed to the bench, attached to a long chain, and her feet shackled to the rings on the floor. She quickly looked up and glared at Storm Shadow, hissing at him in frustration.

"_Yarō_! What the hell is your problem! Release me, you son of a bitch!" Kai growled, cursing him out in Japanese.

"What a colorful choice of words coming from someone who looks so..._innocent_." Storm Shadow sneered.

"_Urusai yo_! Just what the hell do you want from me?" Kai glared.

"Apparently, our _genius_ leader is finding it difficult to hack into the PDA that we stole from you...he thinks that YOU would be the one to un-hack it." Storm Shadow pursed his lips.

"You're kidding me? What actually makes you think that I would EVER help you?" Kai growled.

"Because your life depends on it?" Storm Shadow queried, quirking an eyebrow at Kai.

All she did was snort in disbelief and shake her head, amazed at the white-clad ninja's words. She looked up into his piercing dark brown eyes and quirked her own eyebrow up at him, eyeing him with a calm, but rebellious look.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Kai softly asked.

"If you want to live...yes." Storm Shadow stated calmly.

Kai just rolled her eyes and blankly said, "Pass."

Hearing this irritated Storm Shadow greatly, causing him to quickly stand up from his bench and stalk towards Kai, a murderous glare on his features, almost scaring Kai..._almost_. She didn't even flinch when Storm Shadow roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall behind her, glaring up at him in defiance as he angrily snarled at her.

"Listen up you little _fushidarana on'na_, if I had my way, I'd have already slit your throat and dumped your dead, lifeless body in the damn Pacific Ocean, but since our leader needs you, I have to refrain for now, and that both irritates me and pisses me off! So, why don't you just be a good little _mesu _and just do as you're told once we get there!" Storm Shadow angrily growled.

"_Kutabare...jigoku ni ochiru_." Kai stated calmly, cussing Storm Shadow out in Japanese.

This angered him greatly and he was about to hit her, but softly cursed when she immediately grabbed him and pulled him towards her, pulling her head back before roughly leaning forward and headbutting him. Storm Shadow grunted loudly in pain, grabbing his nose, while Kai quickly grabbed the keys and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him away from her. She immediately began to release herself from her restraints, standing up in time to roll away and dodge one of Storm Shadows' katanas as he attempted to angrily slice at her body. She quickly lifted up her right leg and attacked one of the smaller Vipers, kicking him on the side of his head, causing the soldier to fall into a few of the other soldiers, sending all of them stumbling to the ground in a tangled heap.

"IDIOTS! What the hell are you doing! Catch her or it's your heads!" Storm Shadow angrily barked out loud.

Kai quickly smirked and kicked another Viper in the groin, as soon as he hunched over, she quickly jumped up over him and ran towards one of the escape pods. She quickly got inside and immediately slammed her palm onto the button that closed the door and locked it. She quickly sat down and started to type in the coordinates to a certain location that she still remembered. As soon as she was strapped tightly into her seat, Kai cried out in surprise when the pod moved backwards and fell out of the jet, before it started to quickly move towards the typed in destination. Kai was relieved as she saw the jet slowly disappear from her sights, she just hoped that the person she really needed the most still lived in that location and was home.

0-0-0-0

"You imbeciles! What the hell do you mean you LOST HER!"

"Just exactly what it means...she's gone."

"Damn it, Storm Shadow! I didn't put you in charge of this damn mission only to screw it up by losing the one thing we need the most!"

Storm Shadow growled as he glared at his "almighty leader", feeling his blood boil in irritation and anger. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the table that separated him from Cobra, and immediately slammed his hands down on top of the table.

"I am not your bloody lapdog! If you had been able to find out how to hack into that damned PDA, then we wouldn't be in this mess, then, would we?" Storm Shadow snarled.

"You DARE talk back to me? You best remember where you stand Storm Shadow and just who it was that brought you back and healed you when you were barely gasping for life!" Cobra angrily barked at him.

"Forgive me, oh fearless and vicious, _Cobra Commander_! My apologies!" Storm Shadow sneered.

Cobra growled at the white-clad Asian ninja, fisting his hands on top of the table, eyeing him in contempt and rage. The nerve of this fool, how DARE he insult him and talk back to him!

"Now, now gentleman, just _relax_."

Both Cobra and Storm Shadows turn their heads to see Zartan emerge from the shadows, a small smirk on his lips, while he whistled the same old tune he's been whistling since they first met, to himself. Storm Shadow just scoffed and glared at Zartan, tightening his fists to control his anger, pissed off at Cobra's insult and Zartan's sudden appearance.

"Zartan, how nice it is to have your input, but we _need_ that girl!" Cobra growled.

"Well, I have no idea where she went! Do I look like a damn mind reader?" Storm Shadow glowered.

"I don't care what you do or how you do it, just find HER!" Cobra yelled, slamming his hands down on the table."

With a quiet "feh" and a "_swoosh_" of his long white jacket, Storm Shadow quickly and angrily spun around on his heel and left the room, growling at a few Viper soldiers to come follow him to find the "damn girl". Zartan looked around the room, oblivious to the left over tension and animosity, and continued to happily and carelessly whistle.

0-0-0-0

In the upper class suburbs of Los Angeles, California, there was one house that stood out from the rest-white and ash gray, 2 story modern luxury home, made from concrete, steel, and glass. Surrounded by a black gate, the house was amazingly beautiful and professionally designed by one of the best architects in the area. Inside, the house was wide and large with high ceilings, decorated with a few red furniture pieces that contrasted greatly against the bright white walls, but still managed to mesh well together and work.

Sitting down on a red leather couch, a lightly tanned, young Asian woman was currently flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch on her 50" plasma screen television. She brushed some of her side swept bangs out of her eyes, moving it to the left, her Caramel Hazel eyes eyeing the t.v. in boredom. Her long hair was black with blonde underneath, and rested just above breasts, gently swaying from the slight breeze coming from her halfway open window.

A loud knock echoed throughout the house, followed by the ringing of her doorbell. Confused, the woman slowly stood up and slid her feet into her white Vans slip-on's. She walked down the hallway towards the door, rolling her eyes in irritation when there were a few more incessant and rapid knocks on her door followed by an annoying trill of her doorbell being repeatedly pressed down on.

She quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open, glaring as she yelled:

"Alright, alright! I'm here! What the hell is your damn problem!"

"Stryker?"

The woman stopped yelling and did a double-take as she finally looked at her visitor, eyes widening in shock and surprise, lighting up in recognition at the person standing in front of her.

"Oh my-Cipher?" Stryker asked in shock.

"I need your help."

That was all Stryker needed to hear before she quickly pulled Cipher into her house, immediately locking the doors and leading her down the hallway into the living room. She turned around and slightly looked down at her best friend, surprised to see a few bruises on her arms and a small red mark on the right side of her neck. He midnight black hair was pulled back into a tight bun, but was currently messy and slightly falling into her face and eyes, which was covered by prescription glasses. She frowns as she gently grabs her friend's wrist, lightly running a finger over the bruises.

"Cipher...I don't understand...what's going on?" Stryker asked.

"I-I sorta got kidnapped...by these..._bad guys_...you could say, and I managed to escape...I was hoping that you'd still be living here and that...you could help me." Cipher begged, looking at Stryker with a pleading look.

"Of course I'll help you! I've known you since middle school, I'm not gonna just stand here and allow you to get hurt. What do you need?" Stryker asked.

"A laptop and headset, I need to contact my..._team_..." Cipher stated, weakly saying that last part to herself.

Stryker furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at this but left her friend to grab a laptop from her room. A few minutes later, Stryker re-emerged with a thin black Apple notebook in her hand, immediately handing it to her friend. As soon as Cipher felt the notebook land on her hands, she gently gripped it and placed it on top of the coffee table, and began to quickly type on the keyboard, face calm, but eyes filled with worry and dread. After a few minutes, Cipher and Stryker looked at the screen as a slightly large window popped up into the screen, revealing the inside of a frantic and bustling Tech Room, a few techies and soldiers running around and working quickly as if their life depended on it. Cipher grabbed the headset from her friend and quickly put it on, connecting the USB cord to the laptop.

"Breaker! Breaker, you there?" Cipher called out into the earpiece.

A dark, tanned man suddenly appeared on the screen, shock and relief on his features.

"My god...Kai! Where the hell are you? What happened to you?" Breaker yelled.

"Not now, Breaker! I'm gonna send you the coordinates to my location, I need you to call the Alpha Team and tell them to come pick me up! Tell them to hurry, too! There's no doubt that Cobra will be trying to find my location!" Kai replied hurriedly.

"Alright, gotcha! And, Kai?" Breaker said.

"What, Breaker? We really don't have time!" Kai replied in frustration.

"You're still part of Alpha Team." Breaker answered softly.

Kai stayed silent and looked down at the keyboard, quickly typing in the coordinates that she was going to send to Breaker. A few seconds later, Breaker called out for the Alpha Team, quickly cutting off his and Kai's connection, the window disappearing. As soon as he was gone, Kai slowly removed her headset and placed it down on top of the table, next to the laptop. She softly sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of it's bun, causing her hair to untwist and tumble down her back, resting just a few inches above her waist. Her shoulders sagged from fatigue and relief, but her eyes told a different story-filled with worry, dread, and..._regret_...

"Kai...what's going on? I don't remember there being an Alpha Team in the Marine Corps, and last time I checked and visited you, the corps didn't have such a high tech base." Stryker softly commented.

"It's a long story...I'll tell you when we get back to the base..." Kai muttered.

"_We_? I can't leave this place, Kai! This is my home, even if it's only temporary and until my parents come back from their second honeymoon." Stryker frowned in confusion.

"If the Cobra's get here and find out who you are, they're gonna come after you and try to kill you...if you leave with me, then they won't bother your parents or this house, and just think that you're a new recruit. You need to come with me, Yumi, it's for your own safety and your parents'." Kai softly stated.

Yumi just stared at Kai in shock and disbelief as she allowed her best friend's words to slowly sink in, causing her to slightly pale as she thought about the dangers if she DIDN'T leave.

"I-I can't believe this...Kai...what happened? I mean _REALLY_ happened." Yumi asked, glaring at her friend in concern.

Kai shook her head sadly and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut-off by the sound of glasses breaking and the sounds of loud, incessant and rapid banging on the door. She stiffened and peered her head down the hallway, tightening her fists instinctively, before turning her head to look at Yumi with a calm, but serious expression.

"Please tell me you still have weapons." Kai whispered anxiously.

"Don't insult me, Ciph." Yumi gently scoffed.

They walked towards the coffee table, and Yumi crouched down, placing her hand underneath the table. She pressed a hidden button and stood back, watching as the large, black coffee table glass slid open, revealing a hidden compartment filled with hip and thigh holsters, Glock's, Magnum's, scopes and lasers, flashlights, throwing knives and ninja stars, and a sniper rifle.

"My god, I love you..." Kai softly murmured appreciatively as she quickly grabbed two black Glock's and holstered it to either side of her hips, and grabbed a handful of throwing knives and ninja stars, holstering it to her denim-clad thigh's.

"Thanks, I know you do." Yumi teasingly smirked, following Kai's footsteps, but using the Magnum instead.

They both turn their heads when the door bursts opens and Viper soldiers begin to fill up the room, outnumbering them. Taking the lead was a white-clad ninja, carrying two deadly katanas in his hand, an angry glare on his features. Kai and Yumi immediately stand up, back-to-back, drawing their guns as they pointed them at the Vipers.

"I think it's time for you to leave now, don't you?" Storm Shadow asked, walking towards Kai.

Kai switched off the safety and pointed both of her guns at Storm Shadow, and was about to pull the trigger and shoot, but stopped when a black figure jumped down from the ceiling and right in front of her and Storm Shadow. Kai's eyes widened in shock as she immediately recognized the figure.

"S-Snake!"

* * *

><p>Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer<br>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)

**translations:**

_Jigoku ni ochiru _- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried! I really did!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_They both turn their heads when the door bursts opens and Viper soldiers begin to fill up the room, outnumbering them. Taking the lead was a white-clad ninja, carrying two deadly katanas in his hand, an angry glare on his features. Kai and Yumi immediately stand up, back-to-back, drawing their guns as they pointed them at the Vipers._

_"I think it's time for you to leave now, don't you?" Storm Shadow asked, walking towards Kai._

_Kai switched off the safety and pointed both of her guns at Storm Shadow, and was about to pull the trigger and shoot, but stopped when a black figure jumped down from the ceiling and right in front of her and Storm Shadow. Kai's eyes widened in shock as she immediately recognized the figure._

_"S-Snake!"_

**CHAPTER 20  
><strong>

The sound of metal clashing with metal resounded and echoed throughout the whole house, signalling the start of the fight. Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes were in the middle of the spacious room, fighting against each other, both intent to best the other. Snake Eyes used both of his katanas to block Storm Shadows' combo, and then quickly kicked out his right leg, connecting with Storm Shadows' side. The white-clad ninja grunted loudly and rolled away a few feet, just in time to escape the down swipe of Snake Eyes' katanas. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out 3 _kunai_ knives, throwing it towards Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes deflected two of the knives with his katanas, but inwardly cursed when the last one hit him in the right arm. He glared at Storm Shadow and was about to run towards him, but was stopped by 4 Vipers blocking his destination. Softly growling, Snake Eyes twirled both of his katanas and began to attack the enemy soldiers, trying his best too quickly get towards Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow used this distraction to try and find the only reason he came here, that blasted girl that pissed him off. He quickly sighted her, fighting back-to-back with another woman he didn't recognize. They were currently occupied with the 3 Vipers in front of them, shooting them with their guns. Glaring, Storm Shadow ran towards the two women and threw 2 _kunai_ knives at the them.

Kai cursed, and pulled Yumi towards her as they dodged the oncoming _kunai_ knives, watching as it embedded itself onto the wall beside them. Turning, Kai glared as she realized who it was. She pointed her gun at Storm Shadow and pulled the trigger, growling when it made the audible "_click_", telling her that she was out of bullets. Kai shook her head and released the magazine, quickly and swiftly reloading the cartridge with a new magazine that was holstered to her hip. Before she could even shoot, however, Storm Shadow had already reached her and had kicked out his right leg, causing her to drop the gun a few feet away from her.

Storm Shadow sheathed both of his katanas and aimed a punch towards Kai, smirking when it connected with her jaw, causing her to stumble back and bump into the wall. He lifted up his left leg and aimed for her head, growling angrily when it connected with a vase instead as she quickly slid down the wall onto the ground.

Kai kicked out her right leg in an attempt to sweep at Storm Shadows' legs, smirking in satisfaction when he tripped and fell on his back with a loud grunt. Kai quickly stood up and brought up her right leg as she swiftly spun around, before quickly bringing it down to Storm Shadows' chest. She cried out in frustration and surprise when Storm Shadow quickly blocked the attack, tightly grabbing her ankle, and pulled her down, causing her to fall and land on HER back. Kai softly groaned and quickly rolled over to dodge the low punch that Storm Shadow had aimed for, attempting to hit her in the face. She quickly stood up and got into a defensive fighting stance, bringing both of her arms up to make an "X", to block Storm Shadows' kicks and punches. She cried out in pain when he kicked out right leg, which immediately connected with her ribs, hard enough to slightly fracture it. Kai fell to the floor on her knees in a low crouch, tightly gripping her side as she tried to calmly breathe.

Storm Shadow smirked and was about to kick Kai in the head, but was stopped when a faded blue, denim-clad leg blocked his attack. He turned his head and growled out in pain when a small, lightly tanned fist connected with his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, but still standing. He shook his head from the pain and looked down to see Kai's friend glaring up at him with her Caramel-Hazel colored eyes, which was turning into a darker color from anger.

Yumi cracked her fingers and knuckles before running towards Storm Shadow, aiming a right punch towards his jaw. She softly cursed when he grabbed her punch and tried to twist her arm. She twisted her body with her arm and then back kicked Storm Shadow in the shin with her left leg. She pulled her hand away when she felt him release her arm and then quickly spun around with her right leg in the air, bringing it down onto Storm Shadows' hunched over back.

Storm Shadow loudly grunted as he fell to the floor, caught off-guard by the sudden impact on his back. He looked up and glared at Yumi's smug look, quickly pushing himself up and kicking out his right leg. Yumi ducked and aimed a left jab towards Storm Shadows' gut, smirking when it connected, causing him to step back a little bit from the pain. She quickly jumped back to dodge Storm Shadows' knee that had risen up to hit her jaw. She glared at Storm Shadow before a small smile began to play on her lips.

"What the hell are you smiling about, _mesu_?" Storm Shadow growled, grudgingly admitting in his head how much of a good fighter she was.

His eyes widened in shock and pain as he felt something crash against the back of his head, causing him to fall down to his knees. He grabbed the back of his head, seeing blood on his hands as he pulled away from the injured area. He turned around and grunted in pain when a fist connected with his jaw, sending him to the floor. He shook his head to regain his vision and looked up into Kai's bright midnight black eyes.

"You little-" Storm Shadow started.

"_Urusai yo_!" Kai yelled at him.

Storm Shadow glared at Kai and slowly stood up, deeply breathing in and out through his nose. He eyed Kai as she glared at him, eyes wet with unreleased tears. He was surprised by this and immediately brought his guard up, not wanting to fall into some kind of trick or hoax or whatever this foolish _on'na_ was planning.

"Why are you doing this..." Kai softly whispered, glaring at Storm Shadow.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Storm Shadow snarled.

"This! Why are you doing this?" Kai cried out.

"Because I can! What's it to you? What I do with my life and how I live it is none of your damn business!" Storm Shadow growled.

"This isn't you! You weren't like this before!" Kai called.

"How the hell would you know how I was like before?"

"Because I know you, Tommy...at least...I _thought_ I did..." Kai softly said.

"Don't you fucking call me Tommy! My name is Storm Shadow!"

"I know who you are! You're Tommy! I know you are!" Kai glared at Storm Shadow, trying her best to fight the tears from falling.

Storm Shadow glared and looked at the young woman in front of him, softly snarling at her in anger. He didn't know how she knew his name and why she insisted on calling him that...no one was supposed to know who he was or who he was in the past...no one except...

"Damn it, Kairi!" Storm Shadow yelled.

Kai was surprised when he called her that, feeling a small glimmer of hope that he would stop this. She slowly walked towards Storm Shadow, ignoring Yumi's protests, and stopped a few feet away from him, leaving enough room for her to dodge or block any attacks in case he got pissed off and decided to kill her.

"This isn't you...you weren't like this before, so why are you like this now? What happened?" Kai asked softly.

"You don't know anything about me, Kairi...no matter what you say, you know nothing." Storm Shadow snarled.

Kai glared and softly growled in frustration, feeling herself begin to slowly become irritated with Storm Shadows' devil may cry attitude and enemy-like persona towards her.

"You know what? Fuck you, Tommy! You're right, I may not know EVERYTHING about you, but what I do know is that when we met, you weren't like this at all! You were different back then, sure, we may have been on the wrong side of the law a few times, but never enough to make you evil and act like this! I don't know what happened to you but this isn't right! You need to stop this!" Kai angrily yelled.

Storm Shadow growled and quickly punched Kai in the ribs, fracturing it even more. Kai softly gasped in pain and gripped her sides, finding it hard to suddenly breath. Snake Eyes raised his hand in attempt to karate chop Kai's neck, but stopped when he felt a hand wrap tightly around his elbow, quickly turning him around to have his jaw connect with an oncoming fist.

"Snake! Snake, stop!" Kai called out weakly.

Storm Shadow glowered, and lunged at Snake Eyes, wrapping his arms around Snake Eyes' waist as he brought both of them down to the ground. They rolled around a few times before Storm Shadow emerged on top, bringing his hand down onto Snake Eyes' jaw, face only covered by his black ninja mask, visor and full mask gone. Storm Shadow began to punch Snake Eyes in the jaw a few times before he felt Snake Eyes bring up his knees and quickly ram it into his chest, causing Storm Shadow fall forwards in a forward roll. Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes quickly stood up, facing each other, ready to attack.

"Storm Shadow you idiot! Leave now before you get killed! We'll just grab the girl next time!" Cobra yelled into his earpiece.

Snarling, Storm Shadow called the remaining Viper soldiers dropped a smoke bomb, using the distraction to quickly leave the house. As soon as the smoke cleared, the room was completely empty, except for the remaining Alpha Team members. Snake Eyes quickly rushed towards Kai when he heard a small pained whimper escape her lips, gently placing a hand on her back.

"Kai!" Yumi called out, running towards Kai and Snake Eyes.

"I'm...fine! We...need to...go!" Kai cried out hoarsely.

Snake Eyes immediately lifted up Kai bridal style and began to walk towards the door, ignoring Kai's indignant cries and protests of being treated like a cripple.

"Technically...you're sorta crippled, he fractured your ribs, Baby Girl! You shouldn't walk!" Ripcord admonished.

"Nice...real nice, Rip...you sure do know how to make a girl feel special." Yumi commented dryly.

"What the-holy shit! Yumi!" Ripcord cried out in surprise.

"You-you're coming...with...us." Kai coughed out.

"Stop talking! You're making your injury worse!" Yumi scolded.

Kai just rolled her eyes and weakly told Duke and Ripcord to make sure that Yumi followed them. Scarlett gave a small smile at Yumi before gently pushing her towards the front of the group, so that she was standing in front next to Heavy Duty. Yumi looked up at the tall, muscular man, inwardly cursing Kai for making her follow them. She gave a weak smile and followed them to a sleek black jet that was inconspicuously hidden and parked in the forest behind her house. They all climbed inside, Ripcord and Duke heading towards the cockpit. She looked around before sitting next to Scarlett, giving her a wry smile. As soon as the jet was up in the air, a question popped up into her head.

"Wait...where are we going?"

0-0-0-0

"Argh! That stupid, little...argh!"

Storm Shadow was in his room, banging his fists against his walls as he angrily thought about what had happened earlier. He turned and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down onto the floor, left leg brought close to his chest while his right was straight out. He rested his left arm on top of his propped up knee, clenching and unclenching his fists every now and then.

"Damn it..." Storm Shadow softly muttered, glaring down at the floor.

"_This isn't you...you weren't like this before, so why are you like this now? What happened?_" These words raced through his mind as he began to think about her question, pulling out a wrinkled and worn out photo from inside his jacket. He unfolded the photo and stared at it, it was a picture of him and Kairi from when they were younger...when he wasn't Storm Shadow, but _Tommy_...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Tommy...hey, Tommy!"_

Softly groaning, Tommy slowly opened his eyes to see midnight black eyes staring down at him. He softly cried out in surprise, quickly sitting upright as he gently glared at the little girl in front of him.

_"Damn it, Kairi! Don't do that!" Tommy growled.  
><em>

_Kairi just softly giggled, finding the current situation to be extremely funny. She tilted her head to the side before she kindly smiled at him, handing him a cupcake that she had managed to steal from a party a few miles down. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but gratefully took the cupcake, gently holding it in his hand as he eyed it suspiciously.  
><em>

_"Uh...what is this?" Tommy asked.  
><em>

_"It's a cupcake, duh!" Kairi giggled, rolling her eyes.  
><em>

_"I KNOW that...is it poisoned?" Tommy frowned.  
><em>

_"Really? That's mean!" Kairi pouted, crossing her arms against her chest.  
><em>

_"Sorry, it's just...what's this for anyway?" Tommy asked, looking up at Kairi.  
><em>

_"Did you forget already? It's been a month!" Kairi smiled.  
><em>

_"A month? A month since what?" Tommy asked, confused.  
><em>

_"It's been a month since we've known each other!" Kairi grinned.  
><em>

_"Oh...yeah, you're right." Tommy replied, slightly surprised by her confession.  
><em>

_"Of course I am." Kairi giggled jokingly.  
><em>

_Tommy just rolled his eyes and smiled at Kairi before he halfed the cupcake, handing her the bigger half, while he began to eat his smaller one. Kairi smiled as she took the cupcake and began to it eat, feeling her chest grow with elation. They began to talk about everything and anything, both random and on-topic.  
><em>

_"Hey, Tommy? What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Kairi softly asked.  
><em>

_"...I don't know...I haven't thought about it." Tommy replied.  
><em>

_"When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like my daddy!" Kairi grinned.  
><em>

_"What's that?"  
><em>

_"I'm gonna be a Marine and protect lotsa people!" Kairi giggled.  
><em>

_"Huh...cool..."  
><em>

_"Well? What about you? Have you thought about it yet?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to the side.  
><em>

_"...I wanna...I wanna be the master and founder of my own dojo." Tommy said.  
><em>

_"Ooh! That sounds awesome! Can I join? You can be my teacher so I can be a great Marine!" Kairi said with wide eyes and a large smile.  
><em>

_"Haha, you have to be THIS tall to be able to reach me first!" Tommy teasingly smirked, lifting up his hand above his head as a joke towards Kairi's height.  
><em>

_"Hey!" Kairi glared.  
><em>

_Tommy just laughed and stood up, quickly running away from a fuming Kairi as she tried to chase him.  
><em>

_"You can't catch me, I'm a ninja!" Tommy yelled.  
><em>

_"Yeah! A DEAD one!" Kairi laughed._

**END FLASHBACK**

Storm Shadow softly growled, quickly folding the photo back up and putting it back into his jacket. He stood up and frowned, what the hell was he thinking? She's the enemy, he shouldn't be thinking like this.

_'Forget about her...none of this will end well if you think about the past..._'

Snarling, Storm Shadow stood up and turned around, slamming both of his fists against the wall, the sound echoing and reverberating throughout his room and walls.

"She doesn't matter to me anymore...she doesn't matter to me anymore...she doesn't..._matter_..."

* * *

><p>Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer<br>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)

**translations:**

_on'na_ - girl_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried! I really did!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Storm Shadow softly growled, quickly folding the photo back up and putting it back into his jacket. He stood up and frowned, what the hell was he thinking? She's the enemy, he shouldn't be thinking like this._

_'Forget about her...none of this will end well if you think about the past...'_

_Snarling, Storm Shadow stood up and turned around, slamming both of his fists against the wall, the sound echoing and reverberating throughout his room and walls._

_"She doesn't matter to me anymore...she doesn't matter to me anymore...she doesn't..._matter_..."_

**CHAPTER 21  
><strong>

"You know...I'm actually pretty worried about my house and the damage that's been done..."

"Don't worry, we will cover the damage and the cost it takes to fix and replace everything that was broken inside your home."

"Uh...wow...that's a lot of money..."

"Do not worry, money is not a problem."

"Um...ok...thanks?"

"You're welcome, Ms...?"

"Oh! It's Yumi, Yumi Takahashi."

"Ah, yes...well. It's nice to meet you, I am General Hawk, and _THIS_...is the Pit."

Yumi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in awe and shock as she slowly drank in her surrounding, slowly turning around to look at the whole compound.

"Holy..._shit_..." Yumi gaped.

"Ok...seriously...did I look like that when I first got here?"

"Yes...and more." General Hawk smirked.

Everyone laughed at this, while Kai just crossed her arms against her chest and pouted in anger, feeling slightly put-off. Kai just rolled her eyes and followed her team to General Hawk's office where he began to talk about what had happened before and after the kidnapping and fight.

"Oh! Uh...well...you see...what had happened was...I, uh...I thought I was gonna get sacked because of my um..._association_...with Storm Shadow." Kai stuttered, light pink tint adorning her cheeks.

"I wasn't going to have you dishonorably discharged or sacked, Kai...I was just going to have you on a short suspension with a few psych eval's, just to make sure that when you get put back on duty, you won't be persuaded or coaxed into doing something because of Storm Shadow." General Hawk explained.

"Oh...that-that makes sense..." Kai embarrassed-ly trailed off.

"So that's why you were acting funny earlier...huh...interesting." Yumi commented.

"Yes, so, Ms. Takahashi...about your recruitment-" General Hawk started.

"Wait? I'm sorry...what? No...I-I-I can't...I just...I'm sorry..." Yumi muttered, quickly running out of the office.

Kai's eyes widened in shock before she told the General that she would change Yumi's mind, and then ran out of the office, looking for Yumi. She ran down the hallways and made a right where she heard quick footsteps, and quickened her pace. Turning a corner, she found Yumi at a dead end of the hallway, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She slowly walked towards Yumi, stopping a few inches away from her, before she sat down next to her.

"You ran..." Kai whispered.

"I know...I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Yumi muttered.

"_Iie_, you didn't...besides, I understand...I was there, remember?" Kai said.

"I just...I don't think I can join the G.I. Joe's or ANY kind of military program, secret or not...not after what happened." Yumi stated.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault! Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do." Kai frowned.

"Are you kidding me? That WAS my fault! If it wasn't for me...they-they would've still been alive...I would still be in the Army, not at home house-sitting for my parents because they pity me!" Yumi glared.

"They don't pity you! They're just worried so they made sure you were close! What happened in the past, that was not your fault! You couldn't have known-" Kai started.

"But I SHOULD HAVE! My whole team DIED! I'm the only survivor, and that was only by stupid, dumb luck! I should've been dead with the rest of my team!" Yumi cried, tears slowly forming near the edges of her eyes.

"Don't-don't you dare say that! That's not true! You were an amazing leader and you did your best! You tried to save them, but no matter how hard we try, we can't always save everybody, no matter how bad me want to!" Kai yelled.

"It's not fair, Kai...they shouldn't have died...no one was supposed to die...I promised them...I promised them that they were safe and that they were gonna come home...it's not fair..." Yumi whispered, voice cracking from emotion.

Kai silently stared at Yumi, gently placing a hand on her back, slowly rubbing it up and down as an empathic gesture. She remembered that day, she wasn't on the field with them, but she might as well have been. She was called in as a consultant, standing behind a computer with a headset on, directing Yumi and her team through one of the safest streets she could find in Qatar. She had told them that everything was safe and clear, and that Yumi should take the lead, seeing as she knew Qatar better than her team did.

What had happened next, no one would have guessed or imagined. There were trip wires and land mines discreetly scattered across the streets, along with a few snipers that managed to hide from the satellites and body scanners. One of the newest soldiers had walked on ahead of the team, probably out of excitement and nerves. He had walked into a trip wire, the sound quickly catching everyone's attentions. Two soldiers had ran up to the recruit and tried to stop him from moving, but it was too late, a loud explosion followed by fallen debris' and dust filled the Tech Room's screens, and the noise banging into Kai's eardrums through the headset. After that, the sounds of snipers filled the entire room, followed by screaming and more explosions. There were rapid gunshots coming from either side, but it was hard to tell who was who with all of the dust blocking the satellites' images. As soon as the dust settled, everything was silent, every soldier from Yumi's team were lying dead, on the floor, some missing limbs, others were bleeding profusely from their wounds, dead from blood loss. Yumi was the only survivor, one of the explosions had sent her flying a few feet away from danger, knocking her unconscious.

By the time Yumi had arrived in the hospital, she was already in a coma, where she would spend 2 months of her life inside a hospital. When Yumi had woken up, the doctors had called in her superior's, who then proceeded to honor her bravery and courage, rewarding her with a purple heart, while honorably discharging her due to her injuries. It was an insult, 4 years in the Army, and she was already being discharged because of what had happened. Yumi went through therapy, both physical and mental, bitter about her discharge and angry about the deaths of her fallen team mates. She felt weak and hopeless, and vowed never to join any military branch for as long as she lived.

"I was supposed to be the best, Ciph...I was Yumi "Stryker" Takahashi, the best of the best with perfect aim and judgement...that day...that shouldn't have happened to them..." Yumi muttered.

"It's not your fault, Yumi...how many times do I have to tell you that? Listen to me, what happened was NOT your fault, you tried your damnedest to protect your team and make sure that they made it out alive. You were knocked unconscious by one of the explosions, there was nothing you could have to done...don't blame yourself for this...quit carrying that burden...it's not fair on YOU..." Kai replied softly, but sternly.

Looking at Kai, Yumi gave a weak smile before she felt her tears fall, and she immediately buried her head in Kai's shoulders. Kai gently hugged her best friend, rubbing her back in comfort as she spoke softly and gently into her ears, telling her that everything was fine and that nothing was her fault.

A few minutes later, Yumi pulled away, cheeks flushed from both embarrassment and crying. She quickly wiped her tears and slowly stood up, followed by Kai. She turned and smiled at her best friend, feeling grateful for having someone to talk to and trust.

"Thank you...I appreciate it, I really do." Yumi thanked.

Kai just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, wrapping an arm around Yumi's waist to pull her close. Yumi just laughed and placed an arm around Kai's shoulders, both of them walking back towards General Hawk's office.

Yumi released Kai and stood in front of General Hawk's desk, regaining her composure as she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about my outburst earlier, I guess...I had a few ghost and skeletons in my closet that I needed to take care of."

"I understand...everyone has one of those. If you ever need anyone to talk to, that's what your team mates are here for, my door is always open in case you need it, and there are many other soldiers and officers who are willing to listen to your problems. We are not just a military base, we're a family." General Hawk gently smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Yumi thanked, slightly bowing her head at the General.

General Hawk nodded his head and said, "Your welcome...so...are you ready to become a Joe?"

"Yes, sir...I am."

"Good...your training will begin tomorrow, so be ready." General Hawk said.

Yumi just nodded her head and smiled, feeling happy for the first time. She turned her head and smiled at Kai, who was grinning back at her, holding up both of her hand discreetly to give her the "thumb's up". Yumi softly laughed and shook her head at Kai's childish personality, finding it cute and hilarious.

"Kai...if I heard correctly, you have a fractured rib, am I right?" General Hawk asked with a quirked eyebrow, directing his attention towards the tiny woman.

Kai's body tensed as she mentally cursed herself for forgetting something so important.

"Oh, that...it's nothing sir, just a little bruise." Kai stated weakly.

"No, I want you to go to the infirmary, have Doc check it out. I don't want you running around and training with a fractured rib, it isn't safe or healthy." General Hawk frowned.

"Damn it...I promised myself that I wasn't gonna go back to the infirmary, especially after what happened between me and Damien Sky...did you know that Doc lectured me for two hours, telling me how dangerous and stupid it was for me to leave with him." Kai softly groaned.

**"Technically, it really was dangerous and stupid."** Snake Eyes signed.

"Excuse me? I was saving your life!" Kai glared.

**"But you still got hurt and injured because of it."**

"Again...I was saving. Your. LIFE! Doesn't that mean anything?" Kai asked.

**"Yes, it does...and I am forever grateful for it, but it was still a stupid idea for you to have done that."**

"My god, I can NOT catch a break can I?" Kai huffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

**"I will take you to the infirmary, just to make sure that you actually get there."**

"Seriously? Now I need a baby sitter?" Kai asked, an incredulous expression on her face.

Everyone laughed at this while Snake Eyes copied Kai, crossing his muscular arms across his broad chest, causing his biceps to flex underneath the bodysuit. Yumi quirked an eyebrow at this and smirked at Kai, a knowing look in her eyes. Kai blushed and softly cursed Yumi and Snake Eyes in Japanese, following her boyfriend out of the room as he lead her to the infirmary.

"I hate you..." Kai grumbled, glaring up at the silent ninja.

**"No you don't."** Snake Eyes smirked.

"_Baka...urusai yo..._"

**"I love you too."  
><strong>

0-0-0-0

Storm Shadow leaned against one of the metal pillars, arms crossed against his chest and ankles crossed over on another. He half-listened as Cobra began to drone on and on about the importance of finding and retrieving Kai and how she needed to be alive so she could help them hack the PDA.

It has been three weeks since his fight with Kairi and the Alpha Team, and Cobra was incredibly, annoyingly, and irritatingly insistent that they capture Kai and bring her to their base. Each and every time, he would always send Storm Shadow to kidnap her, and each and every time, he would always end up fighting both Kai and her friend, whose name he found out to be was, Yumi. Both of them were always a pain in the neck, especially whenever they both fight against him together; and each and every time, he would come back to the base empty handed, left to deal with more yelling and annoying rants from Cobra. It was starting to give him migraines and murderous plans and thoughts in killing his "leader/boss", who he "owed his life" to.

"...and YOU! Will you do you damn job correctly and quit failing! We need that girl to hack this damned PDA so we can finally create our explosives!" Cobra growled, glaring at Storm Shadow.

"I don't understand why YOU can't just create your OWN explosives, and why you always insist on that girl! If you need a hacker, find someone else, and quit sending me to that damned BASE!" Storm Shadow growled.

"I tried! No other hacker can hack into this! We NEED that girl! Quit failing and get your head out of your ass and grab her! NOW!" Cobra yelled.

Quietly snarling, Storm Shadow pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the escape pods for the umpteenth time, rolling his eyes as he barked at the Viper soldiers to follow him. He tightened his hands into fists, cracking his fingers and knuckles. He angrily typed in the coordinates to the compound and sat back against his chair, angrily crossing his arms against his chest with a huff.

"This is a complete and utter waste of my time..." Storm Shadow growled.

A few hours later, they had arrived at the compound, where they managed to quietly and discreetly sneak into. He walked down the hallways, trying to find which room belonged to Kai.

'_You'd think that after all these break-in's and fights, they'd have a better security system._'

He reached a hallway and walked to a door bearing Kai's name, and smirked. He pulled out a small lock and pick, and began to pick at the doorknob's lock, smirking in satisfaction when he heard the quiet '_click_' of the door being unlocked. He gently twisted the knob and quietly pushed the door open, slowly entering the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He looked around and spotted a bed, but was both surprised and angry to find it empty. Growling he walked towards the bed and quietly kicked it out of frustration.

"Damn it all to hell!" He quietly growled.

Storm Shadow was about to leave the room, but stopped when an open drawer caught his eye. He turned on the desk lamp and crouched down in front of the drawer slowly pulling out two, slightly worn out photos. He was surprised and immediately caught off guard as soon as he saw the images on the pictures, immediately recognizing it right away.

"She-she kept the photos..." He softly muttered, astonished as he continued to stare at the photos.

Storm Shadow looked up when he heard noise from outside of the room, quickly shoving the photos inside his jacket as he stood up. He walked towards the door and gently pushed it open with just enough space for him to look out, but enough to still look like the door was still closed. Finding no one in the hallways, he pushed the door open all the way and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door. He looked around the hallway, and saw a door at the end of the hallway with Snake Eyes' name on it. He smirked and was about to head towards his room, but stopped when he remembered the reason he was here in the first place.

"Damn, Cobra...pisses me off he does..." He Storm Shadow Angrily muttered to himself.

"What are you doing here?"

Quickly turning around, Snake Eyes unsheathed both of his katanas and faced the person in front of him.

"It's you..." He noted.

"The name is Yumi, and what are you doing here!" Yumi whispered harshly, glaring at Storm Shadow.

"Where is she? Where's Kai?" Storm Shadow growled.

"I don't think so!" Yumi glared, quickly pulling out two long daggers from the inside of her boots.

"You wanna fight? Fine, let's fight."

* * *

><p>Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer<br>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)

**translations:**

_iie_ - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

**Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried my best! I really did!**

**P.S.: The following info used in the story is slightly true! Some of the info I used is based from the comic...at least, I think it's the comic...anyway, it's from G.I. Joe: Resolute and other info is sorta from the Marvel version...yeah it doesn't make sense but...yeah...sorry! Please don't hate my story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Quickly turning around, Snake Eyes unsheathed both of his katanas and faced the person in front of him._

_"It's you..." He noted._

_"The name is Yumi, and what are you doing here!" Yumi whispered harshly, glaring at Storm Shadow._

_"Where is she? Where's Kai?" Storm Shadow growled._

_"I don't think so!" Yumi glared, quickly pulling out two long daggers from the inside of her boots._

_"You wanna fight? Fine, let's fight."_

**CHAPTER 22  
><strong>

Yumi softly grunted as she felt Storm Shadow roughly kick her in the stomach, quickly slashing at his right arm with her dagger. She quickly spun around and tried to slice Storm Shadows neck, softly cursing when she missed by a few inches. She immediately ducked down to avoid one of Storm Shadows' katanas that was aimed for her head, kicking out her right leg in an attempt to sweep him off of his feet. Storm Shadow quickly jumped and did a forward roll, sheathing both of his katanas, opting for his two _kunai_ knives instead, for a hand-to-hand combat.

Storm Shadow quickly attacks Yumi with both of his _kunai_ knives, slicing her shirt and arm. Yumi frowns and looks down at her shirt, relieved to find just a rip, but her arm, however, was beginning to slowly bleed from the shallow cut. She looks back up at Storm Shadow, glaring at him angrily, quickly running forward, twirling her daggers in her hands. She ducks down to dodge his kick, and spins around, stabbing Storm Shadow in the shoulder.

"Argh! You little bitch!" Storm Shadow growled out loudly, gripping the back of his shoulder.

Yumi smirks at this and twirls her daggers tauntingly, quirking an eyebrow at him. Storm Shadow growls and runs towards her, kicking out his left leg, followed by his right leg, ending the combo with a slice to her thigh. Yumi softly cries out in pain when each blow lands on chest and thigh, causing her to fall down on one knee, gently placing her hand on top of the small gash on her right thigh. She lifted up her hands to reveal a small amount of blood and frowns at this, she looks back up at a smirking Storm Shadow and glares, quickly standing up. She places one of the daggers in her other hand and pulls out a ninja star, throwing it towards Storm Shadow, aiming for his chest. Storm Shadow quickly runs up the side wall to dodge the attack, jumping off the wall and kicking Yumi in the head, causing her to loudly cry out in pain and stumble back, falling onto the floor on her ass.

Storm Shadow turns his head when he hears Snake Eyes' door open, revealing Kai and a masked Snake Eyes. Kai's eyes widen when she sees Yumi on the floor, slightly bleeding from the arm and thigh, and quickly runs over to her. Snake Eyes follows, quickly heading towards Storm Shadow, getting into a fighting stance. Storm Shadow smirks and quickly attacks, throwing a few punch-kick combos along with a few combos using his _kunai_ knives. Snake Eyes swiftly dodges and blocks each and every attack, angering Storm Shadow. Snake Eyes spins around and kicks out his right leg, kicking Storm Shadow in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps. He runs quickly and does a roundhouse kick to Storm Shadows' head, swiftly connecting with his neck instead. Either way, the move was enough to cause injury as Storm Shadow fell to the ground, coughing up blood as he looked up at Snake Eyes and glared at him. Snake Eyes smirked behind his mask and got into another fighting stance, getting ready to attack once more. Storm Shadow quickly stood up and immediately grabbed Kai, placing the _kunai_ against her neck, causing everyone to stiffen in anticipation. Snake Eyes quietly growled, unsheathing both of his katanas to attack.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you! I might "accidentally" have a _slip_ of the hand and end up slitting her throat." Storm Shadow taunted, smirking at the two.

"You son of a bitch!" Yumi glared.

"You can call me whatever you want, but the truth of the matter is, if you move, I kill her...even if Cobra needs her." Storm Shadow sneered.

Snake Eyes and Yumi angrily glared at Storm Shadow, while Kai remained still, a million thoughts racing through her mind as she thought about the situation at hand. She softly sighed and knew that what she was about to do was going to piss off a few people..._again_...

"I'll go with you..." Kai muttered softly.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Yumi exclaimed.

**"NO! I forbid it! Don't even think about it! No one's hurt, so there's no reason for you to go ahead and leave with him!" **Snake Eyes angrily signed.

"It doesn't matter! If I don't go with him, I die, if I do, there's a slight chance that I might live! Look, just...trust me! Please!" Kai pleaded.

"This is outrageous! No, there's no way we're gonna agree with that!" Yumi yelled.

"You have no choice! Just trust me!" Kai begged.

Snake Eyes stayed silent as he stared at Kai and Storm Shadow, trying to come up with some kind of plan or idea that he can use to save Kai. Thinking of none, he softly growled to himself, shaking his head as he reluctantly sheathed his katanas to his back. Yumi turned her head to look at Snake Eyes with an incredulous expression.

"Snake...please tell me you're not gonna actually go ahead with this?"

**"There's nothing we can do...she's right...and I trust her enough to know that she knows what she's doing."** Snake Eyes signed, shaking his head defeatedly.

"Yumi...please...just _trust me_." Kai pleaded.

Yumi stared in shock and shook her head, staying silent as she sagged her shoulders and hung her head low in disappointment. Storm Shadow smirked at this and pulled Kai along with him, slowly walking backwards with the _kunai_ knife still placed against Kai's throat. He tauntingly bid the two a goodbye, while he turned a corner, quickly running to the escape pods. He roughly pushed Kai into one of the bigger pods, handcuffing her wrists tightly, before locking the door and typing in the coordinates to the Cobra's headquarters. He sat down across from her, arms crossed against his chest and a smug smirk on his lips. Kai just huffed and crossed her legs, turning her head to the side, staring at the wall until she began zoning everything out.

-0-0-0-0-

Kai slowly walked down the hallway, eyeing her surroundings and memorizing all of the turns and doors that they took. She almost tripped on her feet when Storm Shadow roughly pushed her in front him, telling her to hurry up. She turned her head and glared at him, mentally cursing him in both English and Japanese, wishing that she had hidden weapons on her person before she agreed to leave with Storm Shadow. She kept walking until she stopped in front of a large metallic sliding door, watching as Storm Shadow quickly typed in the password onto the keypad. The door slowly hissed opened, revealing a large room closely resembling a mixture of a Chemistry and Physics lab and a Tech Room. There were four different aisles of long black tables on one side, and a a few rows of computer monitors and plasma screens lining up against the walls. In the middle aisle, was the weapons case that Cobra had stolen, and standing right next to it, was a tall man, completely dressed from head-to-toe in black, some kind of gas make or breathing mask covering the lower half of his face, with a blue monocle in his right eye. She walked towards him, stopping a few feet away, eyeing him warily.

"Ah...hello...you must be _Kai_." The man rasped in a soft, breathy voice.

"...yeah...who are you?"

"I am Cobra Commander." The man replied proudly.

"You're the one that keeps on trying to kidnap me." Kai softly murmured.

"Well, can you blame me? You see...you did something to my PDA, and now I can not use it...I need you to fix that." Cobra said.

"Why should I?" Kai asked.

"Because then I'll kill you, and then the rest of your team mates if you don't." Cobra stated, smirking underneath his mask.

Kai angrily pursed her lips, clenching her fists in front of her. She glared at Cobra before lifting up her handcuffed wrists, waving her fingers at him. Cobra nodded his head and motioned for Storm Shadow to uncuff her.

"What? I don't think that's wise!" Storm Shadow frowned.

"We can always just kill her if she tries anything funny, although I would very much like to avoid that." Cobra said.

Storm Shadow growled before moving to stand in front of Kai, glaring down at her as he inserted the key and unlocked the restraints, pulling it away from her wrists. Kai's hands immediately began to massage it, slowly twisting and turning it to move the blood flow. She looked up at Storm Shadow silently before side stepping to her right, walking forward towards Cobra and the weapons case. She opens the case and takes out the PDA, holding it in her hand as she walks over to one of the computer monitors. She grabs a USB cord and attaches one side to the PDA and the other to the computer. As soon as she sees a white box pop up on the screen, she begins to quickly type on the keyboard, reluctantly taking down all the protective bugs and firewalls. As soon as the PDA was completely unlocked, she unhooks it and walks over to Cobra, slowly handing it over to his outstretched gloved hand. She purses her lips and watches as he laughs, scrolling down the screen, eyeing and reading all of the information and date in the memory. He looks up at her and sees his eyes quirk up into an amused smile, causing her to force herself from making a disgusted and worried face.

"Excellent!" Cobra rasps in a Mr. Burns-like voice.

Kai discreetly shivers at this, wondering just what the hell she got herself into. She eyes Cobra and stays silent, watching as he began typing in a few things onto the PDA before turning to face the weapons case. She turns her head when she hears whistling, and watches as a tall, slightly tanned man emerges from the shadows, an amused smile on his lips while he continues to nonchalantly whistle.

"Ah, Zartan, just in time. In a few hours, we will have the most strongest explosives and we will rule the world." Cobra states.

"Interesting, I can't wait." Zartan say, smiling at Kai before looking at the PDA that Cobra had handed to him.

"Send her to my room...I'll deal with her later." Cobra rasps.

Kai's eyes widens in fear, hoping that it wouldn't lead to what she thinks it would lead to. She cries out in surprise when one of the Viper soldiers roughly grabs her elbow, pulling her towards him as they left the room. She quickly turned her head to see Cobra and Zartan quietly conversing as they looked over the weapons case, immediately catching Storm Shadows' eyes before she was out the door. Storm Shadows' eyes widen a small fraction when he saw the fear in Kai's eyes, but quickly shook his head, telling himself that wasn't important and that she did not matter to him. He turned and eyed Zartan and Cobra, before turning to head for the door. As he was leaving the room, he heard Zartan begin to whistle again, but instead of the same tune, he whistled a completely different melody, something that seemed so familiar. He shook his head to forget about Zartan as he walked down the hallways and entered his room, sitting down on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall for a few seconds. He softly sighed and was about to take off his jacket, but stopped when he felt something on the inside. Grabbing the objects, he pulled his hand out of his jacket, revealing the two photos that he had taken from Kai's room just before the fight. Storm Shadow eyes the photos, getting lost in his memories and thoughts from his past, unbeknownst to him, staying in his room for two hours as he began to remember _everything_, especially why Zartan's tune sounded so familiar to him.

-0-0-0-0-

Kai softly cried out as she found herself roughly pushed against the wall. She had been in the room for two hours, left with nothing to do but pace the room over and over again, wearing herself out. Two Viper soldiers came in after two hours, followed by Cobra. The two soldier stood in front of the door, blocking the entrance in case she thought about leaving and running. At first, Cobra and her had started conversing, albeit a bit awkward and frightening, until it took a downward spiral when Cobra began to gently caress her hair, all the way down to her neck and shoulders. Kai's body tensed before she instinctively kneed Cobra in groin, angering him as he angrily slapped her in the face and shoved her against the wall.

Kai's vision blurred from the slap, and she slowly shook her head, trying to clear her head and eyes. She gasped out in surprise when she felt two, large gloved hands constrict themselves against her neck, immediately cutting off her circulation. She quickly pawed at the hands around her neck, finding herself being slowly lifted off the ground. She squirmed and struggled, kicking her legs out as she tried her hardest to get her breath back. Her eyes began to blur once more, slowly tearing up as she began to slowly lose her eyesight, almost blacking out. She hoarsely cried out, trying to ease the pain and receive air. She banged her fists against Cobra's hands, trying to get him to loosen his grip on her neck.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" Cobra hoarsely sneered, tightening his grip.

Kai whimpered in pain, her face slowly turning red to blue. She could see black spots in random places, and knew that she was close to blacking out. With one hand on top of Cobra's, she used her other hand to wrap around Cobra's neck. Cobra just laughed at this, tightening his grip even more. Kai tried to gasp for breath, feeling lightheaded and pain all around her body, especially around her chest. She closed her eyes and prayed that the Joe's or that somebody, anybody, would come and save her, fighting hard to stay conscious. She softly cried out when she immediately felt Cobra's grip on her neck loosen before completely leaving her neck. She immediately fell to the floor, sitting up on her knees, hands on her neck as she gently massaged it. She quickly gasped for breath as she began to greedily suck in air for her lungs, feeling a burning sensation on the inside of her throat. Her eyes start so slowly regain eyesight, and she looks up, caught off-guard by the scene in front of her.

"To-Tommy?"

Storm Shadow growled as he quickly knocked Cobra down to his feet, kicking him in the stomach before running over to the fallen an shocked Kai. He quickly helped her up and grabbed her hand, quickly running out of the room. He made a few turns before making a quick left, stopping when he found his exit surrounded by five Viper soldiers, Zartan standing in the front, whistling the same tune he heard before he left for his room.

"You!" Storm Shadow glared.

"Why, Storm Shadow? What is wrong? I never expected in a million years that you would just up and begin to root for the other side. Why is that?" Zartan asked.

"Son of a bitch! This is all your fault!" Storm Shadow yelled at Zartan.

"Why? What ever do you mean?" Zartan taunted.

"You know EXACTLY what the hell I'm talking about!"

**FLASHBACK**

_Storm Shadow slowly walked down the wooden floors of the hallways, gently pushing the sliding doors to the side, exiting right wing of the large dojo. One of the other head masters had told him that Hard Master required his presence in his room. He walked down the steps, walking past the garden and into the left wing, making a right down the hallway. He stopped in front of Hard Master's room, gently rapping on the wooden part of the door.  
><em>

_"Come in!" Storm Shadow heard through the other side.  
><em>

_Slowly sliding the door open, Storm Shadow stepped inside the room, seeing Hard Master conversing with Snake Eyes and another person. He stopped a few feet away from Hard Master and respectfully bowed at him, bowing his head down to his master's guest, while glaring daggers at Snake Eyes. The guest kindly smiles at him and begins to whistle some sort of random tune before he turns his head to look at the Hard Master, quietly whispering something inside his ear. Hard Master's eyes widen a fraction before he quickly regains his composure, motioning for Storm Shadow to sit down at the table and join them. He begins to serve hot green tea into small teacups, not knowing that his guest had drugged the two teacups closest to Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes. Handing the drugged cup to his two students, Hard master took a small sip of his tea, while his guest just smiled, slowly swirling the tea in his cup.  
><em>

_"So, Zartan-san, tell me what is your purpose for visiting me?" Hard Master inquired.  
><em>

_"Oh...not much, just that...I wanted to greet you a happy birthday, and give you a gift." Zartan mysteriously smiles.  
><em>

_"Oh? Just wha-Storm Shadow! Snake Eyes." Hard Master calls out.  
><em>

_Both students had fallen to the ground, body paralyzed as they slowly blacked out. Hard Master turned his head to look at Zartan, surprised when he started laughing. He was about to rise to attack but stopped, quickly gripping at his heart when he felt in begin to slowly constrict. He gasped out loud in pain, eyeing Zartan with anger and pain. He tried to move but ended up falling onto his side, slowly gasping for breath. Zartan stood up and walked over to Hard Master, kneeling down in front of him as he whispered into his ear.  
><em>

_"Now...Snake Eyes is mine...I _WILL_ kill him, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
><em>

_Hard Master's eyes widen in shock as he tries to move, but gasps one more time for breath, before his eyes close, heart slowly stopping to a halt. Zartan stood up and smirked, turning when he heard soft groaning coming from Storm Shadow. He smirked as Storm Shadow quickly stood up and ran towards Hard Master, eyes widen in shock and pain. Storm Shadow glares up at Zartan, cursing him out in Japanese.  
><em>

_"Gaijin! What did you do to Hard Master?" Storm Shadow yelled.  
><em>

_"What I should have done a long time ago...now I can go ahead and kill Snake Eyes." Zartan smirked.  
><em>

_"What? What are you talking about? Why do you want that?" Storm Shadow yelled in confusion, looking at the still unconscious Snake Eyes.  
><em>

_"It does not concern you." Zartan states nonchalantly, waving his hand dismissively.  
><em>

_Storm Shadow growls and quickly stands up, running towards Zartan, aiming a right punch towards the man. Zartan dodges the attack and laughs as he strikes Storm Shadow down, knocking him out for a few seconds. Zartan turns and takes out a large sword he had hidden under the table, raising it above his head as he slowly stalked towards Snake Eyes. Before he could deliver the blow, he stopped when he heard__ footsteps__ on the other side of the door. Softly cursing, Zartan quickly leaves through the open side door, running towards the garden. Storm Shadow slowly shakes his head as he regains his bearing once more, he quickly spins around the room, trying to find Zartan. He runs towards Hard Master, gently shaking him to see if he would wake. He turns his head when Snake Eyes wakes up, feeling his body freeze.  
><em>

_"Hard Master!" Snake Eyes yells.  
><em>

_He glares at Storm Shadow who quickly stood up away from the body.  
><em>

_"What did you do?" Snake Eyes yelled.  
><em>

_"What? Are you seriously accusing me of this?" Storm Shadow glared.  
><em>

_"There's no one else in this room but you!" Snake Eyes frowned.  
><em>

_"It wasn't me! It was that other guy!" Storm Shadow defended himself.  
><em>

_Snake Eyes just glared and immediately started calling for help. Storm Shadow cursed and quickly ran out of the room, jumping over the wall as he vowed to find the man that had killed his master and had left him to be the one accused of his own master's death.  
><em>

_"I will find you...and when I do...you're dead."  
><em>

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh, so you actually remember that? I'm surprised." Zartan states nonchalantly.

"You son of a bitch!" Storm Shadow snarled, unsheathing both of his katanas.

Kai softly gasped as she heard Storm Shadow explain his anger and hatred towards Zartan. She feels sympathy towards Storm Shadow, and quickly gets into a fighting stance beside him, catching Storm Shadow off guard.

"Are you alright to fight?" Storm Shadow asks, looking down at Kai, surprised that she was helping him.

Kai just nods her head and replies, "I'll take care of the Vipers, you get Zartan."

"Why?" Storm Shadow asks.

"Because you were my first best friend and I still care about you no matter what."

Storm Shadow stays silent before he pulls out two large _kunai _knives, handing it to Kai. She gratefully accepts it and goes back to her stance, feeling Storm Shadow shift beside her to get into a fighting stance of his own. They turn their heads and catch each others eyes before turning to face the front, quickly running forward to attack.

* * *

><p>Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer<br>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)

**translations:**

_iie_ - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

**Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried my best! I really did!**

**P.S.: The following info used in the story is slightly true! Some of the info I used is based from the comic...at least, I think it's the comic...anyway, it's from G.I. Joe: Resolute and other info is sorta from the Marvel version...yeah it doesn't make sense but...yeah...sorry! Please don't hate my story!**

-0-0-0-0-

**-06/08/11-AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! I'm SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I sprained my wrist badly and then I got sick and moving my head made me wanna throw up...so...I'm super super sorry! I'll try to update a few chapters but...again, SUPER SORRY! Don't kill me and please still love my story! LOL**

P.S.: Sorry if Storm Shadow...or anyone else...is OOC, it's really hard to get everyone's personality and attitude right. SORRY!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_"Are you alright to fight?" Storm Shadow asks, looking down at Kai, surprised that she was helping him._

_Kai just nods her head and replies, "I'll take care of the Vipers, you get Zartan."_

_"Why?" Storm Shadow asks._

_"Because you were my first best friend and I still care about you no matter what."_

_Storm Shadow stays silent before he pulls out two large kunai knives, handing it to Kai. She gratefully accepts it and goes back to her stance, feeling Storm Shadow shift beside her to get into a fighting stance of his own. They turn their heads and catch each others eyes before turning to face the front, quickly running forward to attack._

**CHAPTER 23  
><strong>

Kai quickly ducks and kicks out her right leg, connecting with one of the Vipers sides, causing the soldier to softly grunt as he staggered back a few inches. She quickly darts forward and stabs the soldier in the neck, causing him to gasp out in pain and slowly fall to the ground. Kai pulled out the _kunai_ from the soldier's neck and turned around in time to quickly block the punch that was aimed for her head, from one of the Viper soldier's. She softly grunted and quickly ducked down and aimed a right jab followed by a left jab towards the large soldier's sides. She jumped back a few steps and then kicked out her right leg, connecting with the soldier's throat, causing him to gag and fall onto his back. Kai dropped to her knees and stabbed the soldier in the chest where his heart should have been. She stood up and threw the knives at the remaining two soldier's, connecting with their necks. Turning around, Kai warily watches Storm Shadow as he fights with Zartan.

Storm Shadow softly growls as Zartan smirks smugly at him, causing his blood to boil in rage. He quickly darted forward and used the katana in his right hand in attempt to slice off Zartan's head, while the other katana in his left hand was used to cut off one of his arms or legs. Zartan quickly dodges and aims a left punch for Storm Shadows face, connecting with his left temple. Stumbling back, Storm Shadow slightly shakes his head, trying to regain his composure from the blow. He glares at Zartan and moves forward once more, kicking out his left leg for a quick, left-right combo, finishing it off with a spin, slashing at Zartan's body. Crying out loud in surprise and pain, Zartan looks down and immediately sees the medium-sized gashes on his left arm, chest, and stomach. He looks up at Storm Shadow and manages a quick smirk before kicking out his right leg, connecting with the side of Storm Shadows' neck. Storm Shadow makes a pained noise from the back of his throat, this was the second time he got hit in the neck. He coughs a few times, a small amount of blood slowly trailing down the side of his mouth. Tightly gripping both of katanas, Storm Shadow quickly connects the ends of both handles, turning into a dual bladed sword. He gracefully maneuvers the katana, expertly spinning it with one hand, before running towards Zartan. Quickly spinning around, Storm Shadows' blades connect once more with Zartan's chest and stomach; and ends up standing behind Zartan. Pushing the katana forward, Storm Shadow smirks when the blade goes all the way through Zartan's back and chest, directly piercing his heart. Zartan makes a pained gagging noise, blood beginning to slowly drip down his half-way open mouth. Storm Shadow pulls the blade out and pulls both katanas away from each other, sheathing them as he walks around Zartan to face him. Zartan falls to his knees and looks up at Storm Shadow in shock and awe, and couldn't help but laugh. More blood begins to pour out of his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the floor.

"I-I'm impressed...a-a little bit...shocked...but...im-impressed...nonetheless..." Zartan manages to cough out.

"I don't care...you deserved this...you deserve every bit of this. After what you've done to Hard Master...I finally avenged his death. If I had known that it was you all along, than you would have been dead a long time ago." Storm Shadow replies monotonously.

"I-I deserved this, eh...haha...I-I-guess I di-" Zartan's eyes glaze over as he falls forward onto his chest, the side of his face resting against the floor.

Storm Shadow apathetically stares at the dead body, feeling no regrets or remorse for what he's done, feeling accomplished and slightly happy. Kai slowly walks up to Storm Shadow, quietly standing next to him as she also stares down at the dead body. She looks up at Storm Shadow and cautiously places a hand on top of his bicep, giving him a concerned look.

"Tommy?" Kai softly whispers.

"I did it...I finally avenged Hard Master's death. I-I finally cleared my name..." Storm Shadow quietly replies.

Kai remains quiet and just nods her head. She watches curiously as Storm Shadow moves forward, bending down and dipping the tips of his fingers in Zartan's blood. Standing back up, Storm Shadow walks over to the wall and slowly writes down, "I QUIT", using the blood as ink. Stepping back, Storm Shadow stares at the wall for a few seconds before turning around to face Zartan's body, using Zartan's shirt to wipe the blood off of his fingers. He stands up and faces Kai, silently staring at her, watching as she began to squirm and fidget under his gaze.

"Wha-what? Why are you staring at me like that?" Kai asked, pursing her lips and scrunching her nose up in worry.

Storm Shadow just shakes his head and walks toward Kai, pulling her to him into a tight hug, catching her off-guard. Kai's body stiffens for a few seconds before she relaxes, immediately wrapping her arms around Storm Shadows' waist. She buries her face into his chest and smiles when he softly whispers a "thank you" to her, feeling her cheeks burn with color. They quickly release each other and turn around when they see the Alpha Team finally arrive, weapons case in Breaker's hands; everyone's weapons poised and pointed towards Storm Shadow. Kai quickly steps in front of Storm Shadow and holds her arms out, surprising her team.

"Baby Girl! What the hell are you doing? Get out of the way!" Duke yells.

"No! Leave him alone!" Kai called out.

"Are you kidding me? This _teme_ kidnapped you and tried to kill you, and you want us to leave him ALONE? Are you _HIGH_?" Yumi glared.

"Kai, this is insane! Are you sure it's not some kind of drug that's causing you to say this?" Scarlett asked worriedly.

"NO! I'm serious! He really saved me! You need to believe me!" Kai cried out.

**"He SAVED you? I find that hard to believe." **Snake Eyes commented, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Coming from YOU, that's not surprising." Storm Shadow muttered.

Snake Eyes glared at Storm Shadow through his visor, and attempted to move forward, but stopped when Kai shot him a warning/pleading look to stop. He shook his head and stood still at his spot, crossing his arms once more.

"_Urusai yo_! You're not helping!" Kai hissed, glaring angrily at Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow just rolled his eyes and picked at his nails, angering the team even more with his non-chalant attitude. Kai softly growls and shakes her head, quietly cursing her childhood best friend. She looks up when Breaker moves forward, placing a small device on the floor in front of them. She watches in awe as a large hologram of General Hawk suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Kai." General Hawk greeted.

"G-General!" Kai softly cried out.

"It seems that we have some sort of dilemma going on right now." General Hawk commented.

"Well, no, sir, I mean...yes, sir...um...I-I don't really know..." Kai mumbled.

"I can see that...alright, all of you come back to the Pit, and we'll discuss how to address this issue...and I mean ALL of you." General Hawk stated, looking at Storm Shadow before he disappeared.

Everyone stayed silent and watched as Breaker picked up the device, turning to look at both sides. He shrugged and pointed to where they came from, signaling Kai and Storm Shadow to follow them. Turning her head, Kai looked up at Storm Shadow, a knowing look in her eyes as she began to follow the team. Storm Shadow softly sighed in frustration and shook his head, following Kai, keeping his arms crossed. They exited Cobra's base and climbed onto the jet, Kai sitting in-between Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes, feeling a thick tension slowly surround her. Kai closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the wall, softly groaning in frustration and fatigue.

'_This is going to be a LONG trip..._'

-0-0-0-0-

"So, care to tell me why you are defending the man who drugged and kidnapped you?"

Kai softly gulped as she stood in front of General Hawk's desk, trying to remain calm as she told him her reasons for protecting Storm Shadow. She flexed her fingers a few times at her sides, before she began to nervously play with her fingers, wringing it every now and then. She tried her best to calm her her nerves as she retold her story and what had happened at Cobra's base. Once she finished, she watched the General's face, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Well, that was very...informative..." General Hawk finally announced after a few minutes.

"Sir, I know this may seem against protocol, but, I believe that Storm Shadow could be a really great addition to the team. I know after everything that's happened, it might not seem like that, but...I trust him...and...I trust my judgement and choice." Kai reasoned.

General Hawk stared at Kai with an unknown emotion before turning to look at Storm Shadow. Softly sighing, he shook his head in defeat and amusement and nodded his head. Kai's eyes widened a fraction before she quickly bowed her head down in appreciation and respect. General Hawk dismissed them, and Kai quickly grabbed Storm Shadow by the elbow and lead him out of the office. Outside, Kai released Storm Shadow and turned to face him, a stern and serious look on her face.

"You need to listen to me, and I want you to listen well...I am putting my ass on the line, keeping you from getting murdered, apparently _AGAIN_, from the Joe's, especially Snake...so, I am BEGGING you, please, Tommy...DO NOT SCREW THIS UP."

"I am actually offended that you would suggest such a thing. What even makes you think I even WANT to be a Joe?" Storm Shadow asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Because if you still care about me, which I know you do, you are gonna at least TRY to attempt to be good...for my sake, please." Kai begged.

"...fine...but I'm not gonna like this...and I'm not gonna be buddy-buddy with Snake Eyes just because your banging him...I didn't do anything wrong, in fact...HE should apologize to ME." Storm Shadow stated, crossing his arms.

"I'm not asking you to be friends with him because I'm "banging" him, as you so kindly put it...I'm asking you to at least try to get along with EVERYONE. Like I said, I'm staking my ass and reputation for you, because I believe that somewhere, deep down, you still care." Kai commented.

Storm Shadow just shook his head and sighed, muttering incoherent words in Japanese under his breath. Kai gave a grateful smile and gently squeezed his bicep, grabbing him by the wrist as she lead him to the mess hall. Upon entering the large, spacious room, Kai immediately spotted her team, and began dragging Storm Shadow with her. She stopped in front of the table, getting a mixture of emotions from her team mates.

"Hey...can we sit here?" Kai softly asked.

"Yeah, of course you can." Scarlett replied, sending her a reassuring smile.

Kai nodded her head and pushed Storm Shadow next to Yumi, while she cautiously sat down next to Snake Eyes. She slowly looked up at him, and found that he was staring at Storm Shadow, and vice versa, never breaking eye contact. Kai sighed and shook her head, hoping that she didn't make a mistake by bringing Storm Shadow into the team.

"Snake Eyes."

**"Storm Shadow."**

"Bastard."

**"Traitor."**

"Asshole."

**"_Jigoku ni ochiru_."**

"_Kutabare_."

**"Murderer.**

"You didn't even _LISTEN_ when I said that I didn't kill Hard Master...and now...you know who DID."

**"I still don't trust you. You could be a traitor playing double-agent."**

"Still distrustful."

**"You did try to kill me when we first met."**

"You were weak."

**"Yet, I still managed to kick your ass."  
><strong>

Everyone looked back and forth between the two ninja's, unsure of what to say or do. A thick, thick air of tension surrounded the table, causing everyone discomfort and unease. Kai softly groaned and buried her face into her hands, this DEFINITELY was a mistake. She looked back up at the two important men in her life, thinking of something to say to break them out of their staring contest. Rolling her eyes, Kai just decided to let them end it on their own, men will always be men.

"Uh...so...Storm Shadow...welcome to the team...?" Ripcord nervously greeted, finally speaking after a few minutes.

Kai's forehead fell onto the table, making a large "_THUNKING" _noise.

* * *

><p>Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer<br>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)

**translations:**

_iie_ - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

**Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried my best! I really did!**

**P.S.: The following info used in the story is slightly true! Some of the info I used is based from the comic...at least, I think it's the comic...anyway, it's from G.I. Joe: Resolute and other info is sorta from the Marvel version...yeah it doesn't make sense but...yeah...sorry! Please don't hate my story!**

-0-0-0-0-

**-06/08/11-AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! I'm SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I sprained my wrist badly and then I got sick and moving my head made me wanna throw up...so...I'm super super sorry! I'll try to update a few chapters but...again, SUPER SORRY! Don't kill me and please still love my story! LOL**

P.S.: Sorry if Storm Shadow...or anyone else...is OOC, it's really hard to get everyone's personality and attitude right. SORRY!

**(07-08-11)A/N:** HI! SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME AND I HAD TO GO FIX IT WHICH TOOK **FOREVER**! ANYWAYS...I'M _BACK_! Yay! I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL WANNA READ!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Everyone looked back and forth between the two ninja's, unsure of what to say or do. A thick, thick air of tension surrounded the table, causing everyone discomfort and unease. Kai softly groaned and buried her face into her hands, this DEFINITELY was a mistake. She looked back up at the two important men in her life, thinking of something to say to break them out of their staring contest. Rolling her eyes, Kai just decided to let them end it on their own, men will always be men._

_"Uh...so...Storm Shadow...welcome to the team...?" Ripcord nervously greeted, finally speaking after a few minutes._

_Kai's forehead fell onto the table, making a large "THUNKING" noise._

**CHAPTER 24  
><strong>

Kai sat in the middle of Snake Eyes' bed, nervously wringing her fingers as Snake Eyes leaned against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking about, and seeing him with his full face mask/helmet and visor still on, made her even more nervous than she already was.

"Are...um, are you..._mad_ at me?" Kai softly whispered.

Snake Eyes quietly sighed and shook his head, slowly uncrossing his arms as he walked towards Kai. He crouched down next to the bed, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. He took off his gloves and placed it on top of the nightstand and then placed his hands on top of Kai's, gently squeezing it. Kai squeezed back and pulled her hands away, slowly and cautiously placing them on top of Snake Eyes' mask. She felt him nod his head, and she took off the visor and helmet, along with the cloth ninja mask, placing it on top of the nightstand. She looked up into his Sky Blue eyes, slowly taking a deep breath as she placed her right hand on his cheek, gently caressing his jaw.

"I-I know how much you hate Storm Shadow and everything, but...I really want and need you to trust me...please? I know it's hard to believe, but, I was there. He saved me and he helped me out, he...I guess he had a change of heart, which I know is really hard to believe. I just...I just want you to trust me on this, I know it's gonna be hard since you and him don't really get along..._at all_...but...I-I...just _please_?" Kai begged.

Snake Eyes silently stared at Kai, looking deeply into her eyes, trying to read her and her emotions. She was completely open, like a book, showing him everything she was feeling, and he couldn't help but see the honesty and determination in her eyes, believing that Storm Shadow really changed and that she trusted him.

**"It will take a while...but, I guess I can try."** Snake Eyes signed.

Kai gave a soft and relieved laugh and launched herself at Snake Eyes, wrapping her arms tightly against his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. She repeatedly thanked him, gently pressing kisses against his neck and jaw. Snake Eyes couldn't help but smile and quietly chuckled at Kai's attitude as he slowly wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, pulling her closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss on top of Kai's head, glad that he made her happy, even though it involved him playing nice with a guy he didn't really like. However, for Kai, he'll do it just for her. They slowly released each other, and Snake Eyes stood up, taking off his shirt and placed it inside the hamper. He walked back to his bed and laid down next to Kai, pulling her to him as he turned off the lights.

"Good night, Snake...love you..."

**"I love you too..."** Snake Eyes signed onto Kai's back.

-0-0-0-0-

"I don't trust you..."

"Take a number and get in line, Sweetheart. You ain't the only one."

"Can you blame any of us? ...and DON'T fucking call me _Sweetheart_!"

"Heh, you sound just like Kairi, whenever I give her pet names."

"_PET NAMES?_ You call those _PET NAMES? _Argh! You are just...ARGH!"

Storm Shadow smirked as he watched Yumi angrily walked away from him and headed over to the punching bag, kicking and punching it with a lot of force and anger. She was very interesting and he found himself intrigued every time he watched her from afar ever since he joined a week ago. There were a few reasons as to why he was interested, she was very strong and talented, not to mention, very beautiful, even when she had a scowl on her face that she always directed towards him.

'_What the hell..._BEAUTIFUL_? That crazy on'na? Shit...I _MUST _be getting soft to be thinking that._' Storm Shadow mused, shaking his head in disgust.

Smirking, Storm Shadow pulled out a throwing star, twirling it around his finger before he swiftly threw it at Yumi, who quickly rolled away onto the ground, dodging the attack, turning to watch as the lethal weapon embedded itself onto the punching bag. The whole room grew silent as all of the recruits watched as the young furious woman got up and angrily stalked over to the white-clad ninja, a deadly gleam in her Hazel-Brown eyes.

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch! You're gonna fucking pay for that, _teme_!" Yumi growled, pulling out her two long daggers from either sides of her boots.

"Whoops, my apologies..._Sweetheart_..." Storm Shadow smirked.

Yumi growled and twirled her daggers in her hands, running towards Storm Shadow with a deadly intent. Storm Shadow quickly unsheathed both of his katanas, blocking Yumi's onslaught of angry attacks that were aimed towards all of his vital points. He spun around so that Yumi's back was to him, and he immediately lifted up his right leg, kicking her in the back.

Yumi stumbled forward, embedding both of her dagger into the wall. She angrily pulled at it, trying to release it from the wall. She turned around and cursed as she managed to barely dodge the down swipe of both of Storm Shadow's katanas. She jumped back a few feet, and got into a fighting stance, tightening her hands into fists as she angrily glared at Storm Shadow's smug face. She ran towards Storm Shadow and quickly ducked down to dodge his katanas, spinning around so that this time, HIS back was facing towards HER. She quickly kicked out her right leg, which cleanly connected with Storm Shadow's right side, causing him to loudly grunt in shock. Storm Shadow quickly turned around, a similar glare matching Yumi's, on his own features. He immediately attacked Yumi, bringing down both of his katanas, but was shocked when his attacked was blocked by a metallic bo staff, the clashing of metal against metal echoing throughout the silent training room.

Turning their heads, both Yumi and Storm Shadow were surprised to see Kai tightly gripping the bo staff in her hands, with an extremely angry glare directed towards the BOTH of them. Snake Eyes was standing behind Kai, arms crossed against his broad chest, shaking his head in disbelief. Kai pulled the bo staff away and rested it against her legs, while Storm Shadow slowly sheathed both of his katanas. Yumi and Storm Shadow stared at Kai while she continued to glare at them, a frown on her lips.

"Just WHAT the hell do you two think you're DOING?" Kai yelled, causing Yumi and Storm Shadow to inwardly wince.

"He freaking _attacked_ me!" Yumi defended herself, angrily lifting up her left arm and pointing it towards Storm Shadow who was standing a foot away from her.

Kai turned her head to glare daggers at her childhood best friend, tightening her grip on the bo staff in her hand.

"_Nani_? What the hell did I tell you, Storm! I told you to stay out of trouble! I'm putting my ass on the line here for you!" Kai growled.

"What? I was just testing out her abilities." Storm Shadow shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you wanted to test out my abilities, you should've just ASKED, like any NORMAL person would!" Yumi growled.

"Meh, too much trouble in talking, just doing it is faster." Storm Shadow smirked.

Kai growled loudl and swiftly hit Storm Shadow in the thigh with the bo staff. Storm Shadow yelped loudly in pain, immediately placing his hand on the bruised area, gripping it in pain. He glared at Kai, opening his mouth to speak but was cut immediately cut off.

"I will not hesitate to do that again. Pull another stunt like that, and you'll get to test out _MY_ abilities. Don't push me, Tommy...I assure you that I WILL kick your ass, childhood best friend or not." Kai glared.

Storm Shadow mimicked her, but lifted up both of his hands in front of him, surrendering. He gently rubbed his abused thigh, incoherently mumbling Japanese curse words under his breath, shaking his head as he walked away from the three.

"Crazy ass bitch..." He grumbled.

"I heard that!" Kai called out.

Storm Shadow shook his head once more and just rolled his eyes, walking out of the training room. Kai turned and watched as Yumi walked over to the wall, pulling at her daggers a few times before she managed to fully pull it out of the walls. She sheathed her daggers back into her boots and walked on over back to Kai and Snake Eyes, who had taken the bo staff away from a reluctant Kai.

"Thanks, and I'm really sorry about that. I was just...ARGH! He pisses me off so much!" Yumi huffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

"That's Tommy for you. Never listens to anyone but himself, always thinks he's right no matter what, even if he's wrong." Kai commented, shaking her head.

**"That's more or less him in a nutshell." **Snake Eyes signed.

"Well...whatever. Next time he does that, I'm kicking his ass for sure." Yumi mumbled.

"Yeah, you might wanna be holding a katana or this next time, then." Kai suggested, nodding towards the bo staff.

"Gotcha, anyway, I'm gonna grab lunch. See you there." Yumi said, walking out of the training room.

Kai lets out a long, tired sigh, feeling a migraine start to slowly form. She shakes her head and looks up at Snake Eyes when he places a warm hand on top of her shoulder. Kai gives her boyfriend a weak and tired smile, shrugging her shoulders. She grabs his hand and walks out of the room, deciding to grab a bite inside the mess hall also.

Snake Eyes looks down at his tiny girlfriend, tilting his head to the side questioningly. Kai just softly laughs and shakes her head once more, replying with,

"Getting everyone to like Storm Shadow is gonna take a while."

* * *

><p>Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer<br>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)

**translations:**

_iie_ - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_/_woman_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

**Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried my best! I really did!**

**P.S.: The following info used in the story is slightly true! Some of the info I used is based from the comic...at least, I think it's the comic...anyway, it's from G.I. Joe: Resolute and other info is sorta from the Marvel version...yeah it doesn't make sense but...yeah...sorry! Please don't hate my story!**

-0-0-0-0-

**-06/08/11-AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! I'm SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I sprained my wrist badly and then I got sick and moving my head made me wanna throw up...so...I'm super super sorry! I'll try to update a few chapters but...again, SUPER SORRY! Don't kill me and please still love my story! LOL**

P.S.: Sorry if Storm Shadow...or anyone else...is OOC, it's really hard to get everyone's personality and attitude right. SORRY!

**(07-08-11)A/N:** HI! SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME AND I HAD TO GO FIX IT WHICH TOOK **FOREVER**! ANYWAYS...I'M _BACK_! Yay! I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL WANNA READ!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Kai lets out a long, tired sigh, feeling a migraine start to slowly form. She shakes her head and looks up at Snake Eyes when he places a warm hand on top of her shoulder. Kai gives her boyfriend a weak and tired smile, shrugging her shoulders. She grabs his hand and walks out of the room, deciding to grab a bite inside the mess hall also._

_Snake Eyes looks down at his tiny girlfriend, tilting his head to the side questioningly. Kai just softly laughs and shakes her head once more, replying with,_

_"Getting everyone to like Storm Shadow is gonna take a while."_

**CHAPTER 25  
><strong>

"Ok, seriously, we really need to talk."

Looking up, Storm Shadow watches as Kai walks into his room, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He immediately stops cleaning his katanas and gently places them to the side. He leans back against the wall and crosses his arms against his chest, and with an incline of his head, allows Kai to know that he's ready to listen, and watches as she opens her mouth to speak.

"What's going on? Why are you picking fights with everyone, especially Yumi and Snake?" Kai asks softly.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Storm Shadow asked, quirking an eyebrow at Kai.

"Yes you asshole! I told you that I need you to get along with everyone! I want you here, so please stop trying to screw this up!" Kai glared.

"Why? Like I told you, I don't even WANT to be a G.I. Joe. It's not who I am!" Storm Shadow frowned.

"It's not who you are? You don't even know that! Have you even TRIED at least ONCE, to be change or be good? The reason I want you here is because I **want** you to be here! I want you here because I love you like a brother! When I first met you, you were the only person that i could trust, because you were the only person in my life! I had no one but me, myself, and I! After I met you, all of that changed, I felt like I had a family, even if it was only just you! At least YOU were MY family! But then you left, and I had NO ONE! You know my story, and yet, you still left! I know your whole story, and yet, **I** still STAYED! That's the difference between you and me! I STAYED! I'm staying right now and asking YOU to be the one that stays! Damn it, Tommy, quit being so fucking hard headed and just listen to me, for once!" Kai yelled, tears slowly falling down her eyes as she got up from the bed.

Kai quickly turned and headed towards the door, about to leave the room, but was suddenly stopped when she felt a large hand tightly grip her wrist.

"I'm sorry..."

Turning her head, Kai was surprised to find Storm Shadow looking down at the ground, eyes slightly covered by his long bangs. Kai softly sighed and shook her head, pulling her wrist away from Storm Shadow's as she fully turned around to face him. She grabbed both of his hands and looked up at him, a sad, but reassuring, look in her eyes.

"Tommy...it's been almost eighteen to twenty years since we last saw each other, and I know that a lot has happened to us, but...you're not that bad of a person like you think you are. You said it yourself, remember, you only did what you did to find out who killed Hard Master so you can clear your name. I KNOW there's good inside you, not matter what you think or what anyone else thinks. You may not believe me, but I know you best, I was there for you when we were younger, and I'm gonna be here for you now, today, tomorrow...whenever. Just...please, Tommy..._stay_...?" Kai softly pleaded.

Looking down at Kai and into her eyes, Storm Shadow shook his head, letting out a long sigh of defeat.

"Damn it, Kairi...how the hell am I supposed to say no to that, when you're looking at me the same way you looked at me when we were kids." Storm Shadow grumbled.

Kai giggled and immediately wrapped her arms around Storm Shadow's waist, tightly hugging him as she buried her face into his chest. She thanked him repeatedly, over and over again, before she gently kissed him on the cheek, causing him to lightly blush.

"Thank you...I really appreciate it." Kai smiled.

"Yeah, yeah...you know...I'm supposed to be the ruthless, hardened ninja, yet one look from you and I'm fucking whipped." Storm Shadow glared.

"I love you too, Tommy. Now...come on, let's go play nice with everyone!" Kai grinned.

"_Mendokuse_..." Storm Shadow sighed.

0-0-0-0

In a large, dimly lit room, a man stands in front of a table, eyeing all of the photos on top of it. Underneath the photos are blueprints and many sheets of notebook paper with rough, scribbles and handwriting all over it. The man is tanned, and has cropped, dark gray hair in a military style hair cut. He picks up one of the photos and eyes it with his dark brown eyes.

In the photo, there is a picture of two boys, one wearing a white gi uniform with a red belt, and the other with a similar uniform, except his is black with a white belt. Standing behind the two boys is an bald, aged man with a long white beard, dressed in a pale orange temple gi.

He places the photo back on the desk and picks up two photos: one of a man covered from head-to-toe in black, face covered by a mask and visor, gripping two black katanas in his hands; while the other photo was of another man covered from head-to-toe in white, gripping white katanas in his hands. The man glares at the photos in contempt before he throws it back on top of the desk. Just before he was about to pick up an important file, one photo that stood out from the rest catches his eye. Picking it up, he stares at the photo, eyeing the person on the photo:

A young Asian woman, with pale skin and Midnight black eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and was wearing a black shirt tucked inside black cargo pants, and black combat boots. He stares at the photo for a few more minutes before a smirk begins to slowly form on his lips, a mischievous and malicious glint in his eyes.

"Soon we will all meet again..._soon_..."

0-0-0-0

"Soo..._Yumi_..."

"Yeess? _Kai_?"

"How are you?" Kai asks.

"What do you want." Yumi deadpanned, staring at Kai with a knowing look.

"Why, Yumi! How you wound me so! It's like you don't even KNOW me!" Kai dramatized, placing a hand on her hurt while looking at Yumi with a mock-hurt expression on her face.

Yumi snorts and shakes her head, crossing her arms against her chest as she leans against the back of the couch, slightly looking down at Kai, eyeing her best friend warily. Kai just smiles and softly laughs as she mimics Yumi, except she leaned against the wall instead. She tilts her head to the side, causing some of her hair to fall into her eyes. She brushes the hair out of her face and places it behind her ears.

"Ok, look...I want to apologize to you on behalf of Tommy...I know he can be a bit of a...-" Kai explained.

"Pain in the ass? Douchebag? Asshole? Bastard?" Yumi suggested.

"...closed off person who's hard to approach...but I guess that works too." Kai mumbled, slightly furrowing her eyebrows.

"Look, I know you and Tommy go way back and have a past together, but...it's just...he's just...ARGH!" Yumi cried out, choking the air with her hands.

"A ain in the ass? A douchebag? Asshole? Bastard? All of the above?" Kai queried, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

"EXACTLY!" Yumi exaggerated.

Kai softly giggled and shook her head, uncrossing her arms as she walked over to Yumi. She looked at Yumi with puppy dog eyes before she hugged her best friend tightly, apologizing once more for Storm Shadow. Yumi just shook her head good naturedly and laughed, tightly hugging back Kai also. After a few more seconds of hugging, they slowly pulled away from each others arms and smiled at each other, slowly feeling an unspoken tension leave their bodies.

"Soo...Yumi...about you and Tommy..." Kai trailed off teasingly.

"Don't. Even. THINK! About it!" Yumi frowned.

"What? Oh, come on! You guys are super _kawaii_!" Kai grinned.

"No...no. Way. In. HELL! Over my dead body! Never, ever, EVER!" Yumi glared.

"Never say never." Kai replied, her grin slowly getting larger and larger.

"Ugh, you are just...UGH!" Yumi shrieked.

Yumi crossed her arms against her chest and angrily turned her head to the side, avoiding the teasing and knowing look in Kai's eyes. As soon as she turned her head, however, her eyes immediately lands on Storm Shadow, who just so happened to be sparring with Snake Eyes, _half-naked_. Yumi's eyes widened in shock and surprise as her gaze rakes over Storm Shadow's body, eyeing how the sweat on his nicely toned and hairless body, slowly rolling down his well-defined chest, all the way down to his six-pack. His white pants hung low on his frame, revealing the sexy V-shape of his hips and-

Yumi's eyes widened in shock as she finally managed to regain control of her thoughts and eyes. She quickly shakes her head and quickly turns away, looking straight into Kai's eyes, which were glowing with amusement, a smirk on her lips. Yumi frowned and glared at Kai, softly growling in frustration underneath her breath.

"Oh..._urusai yo_..." Yumi grumbled.

"I didn't even say anything." Kai laughed.

"You didn't have to!" Yumi glared.

Kai just laughed loudly, immediately perking up when she saw Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow finish their sparring session. She smiles happily when she sees the both of them walk over to her and Yumi, Storm Shadow quietly conversing with Snake Eyes while he replied with ASL. When the two ninjas reached the women, Snake Eyes was immediately by Kai's side, placing a protective, and discreetly romantic, arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Storm Shadow smirked and faked a yawn as he placed an arm over Yumi's shoulders, causing her to immediately stiffen. She turned her head and glared at Storm Shadow who just continued to smirk down at her. Yumi growled and uncrossed her arms, placing her hand on top of Storm Shadow's as she pulled it away from her shoulders.

Kai softly giggled at this and rested her head against Snake Eyes' biceps, while Snake Eyes just shook his head in amusement. Storm Shadow faked a hurt look at Yumi, who just glared at Storm Shadow before she did an about face, walking away from the three as she walked out of the training room. Storm Shadow discreetly watched as Yumi left the room before he turned to face the couple, looking at them in mock-confusion.

"Was it something I said?" Storm Shadow joked.

"Idiot!" Kai muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you calling an idiot?" Storm Shadow glared.

"Who else but the _baka_ in front of me." Kai frowned.

"Hey! I'm not a _baka_, and besides, I was "playing nice" like you told me too!" Storm Shadow.

"I said play _nice_, not play the douchebag jackass!" Kai frowned.

"I am NOT a douchebag jackass!" Storm Shadow glowered.

"_Suure_...and I'm the Prince of Persia." Kai said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha...funny." Storm Shadow mumbled.

"You're welcome, now...let's see...it's been at least two weeks and you've finally played nice with everyone. Well, ALMOST everyone." Kai said, looking at Storm Shadow with a knowing look.

"Hey! I'm trying here! It's not my fault that crazy _on'na _has such a huge-ass pole up her ass." Storm Shadow said.

"That's EXACTLY why she hates you...because you sound like such a douche when you speak." Kai deadpanned.

Snake Eyes, who has been silent throughout the whole situation, stepped forward and tilted his head to the side as he stared at Storm Shadow.

**"Wait a minute...do you..._like_, Yumi?"** Snake Eyes signed.

"Shut up, Snake!" Storm Shadow growled.

**"I'll just take that as a yes, then."** Snake Eyes replied with a nod of his head.

"_Teme_, I'll kill you." Storm Shadow glared, unsheathing one of his katanas.

**"I'm just being honest and telling you the way I see it."** Snake Eyes signed.

"Ok, ok, that's enough! As amusing as this is, you're not trying hard enough...at least just ONCE, try to not be such a douche when you talk to her!" Kai glared.

"Fine, fine...but I'm telling you, she's a lost cause." Storm Shadow replied, shaking his head.

Kai opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by a loud explosion, followed by the loud ringing from the alarms all across the underground hideout. The three looked around before they ran out of the training room. In middle of the pit was a large group of 50 to 60 Viper soldiers, with Cobra Commander leading them. He turned his head and smirked when he saw the three and immediately walked towards them.

"Hello, how nice it is to see you again."

* * *

><p>Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer<br>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)

**translations:**

_mendokuse_ - (how) troublesome_  
>iie<em> - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_/_woman_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

**Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried my best! I really did!**

**P.S.: The following info used in the story is slightly true! Some of the info I used is based from the comic...at least, I think it's the comic...anyway, it's from G.I. Joe: Resolute and other info is sorta from the Marvel version...yeah it doesn't make sense but...yeah...sorry! Please don't hate my story!**

-0-0-0-0-

**-06/08/11-AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! I'm SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I sprained my wrist badly and then I got sick and moving my head made me wanna throw up...so...I'm super super sorry! I'll try to update a few chapters but...again, SUPER SORRY! Don't kill me and please still love my story! LOL**

P.S.: Sorry if Storm Shadow...or anyone else...is OOC, it's really hard to get everyone's personality and attitude right. SORRY!

**(07-08-11)A/N:** HI! SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME AND I HAD TO GO FIX IT WHICH TOOK **FOREVER**! ANYWAYS...I'M _BACK_! Yay! I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL WANNA READ!

**A/N: I WANNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO _blackrosewitch1996_, WHO BETA'D(I THINK) MY STORY, AND HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER! YOU ARE FRIKKEN' AWESOME AND AMAZING, AND I WANNA THANK YOU SUPER SUPER MUCH! I APPRECIATE IT LOTS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Kai opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by a loud explosion, followed by the loud ringing from the alarms all across the underground hideout. The three looked around before they ran out of the training room. In middle of the pit was a large group of 50 to 60 Viper soldiers, with Cobra Commander leading them. He turned his head and smirked when he saw the three and immediately walked towards them._

_"Hello, how nice it is to see you again."_

**CHAPTER 26  
><strong>

Kai growled as she stared at the man in front of her, if she could even call him a man. He was staring at them with a smug-looking smirk, causing Kai's blood to boil in anger and disgust. She made a face before glaring daggers at Cobra Commander, balling her hands into tight fists. Cobra Commander turned his head and barked out orders to his group of Viper soldiers. The Viper soldiers quickly moved forward, drawing their weapons and immediately pointing it at every one the recruits and Joe's. General Hawk immediately called everyone to position, everyone pulling out their own weapons. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow immediately unsheathed both of their katanas and ran forward, attacking the three Viper soldiers in front of them.

Kai looked around, eyeing the whole room. Her gaze immediately landed on Yumi, who was having a difficult time fighting five Viper soldiers by herself, no matter how strong she was. Kai quickly ran over to Yumi and began to help her out, ducking down to dodge a high kick aimed for her head. She quickly spun around, kicking out her left leg, hitting one of the Viper's squarely in the chest. She sent the Viper flying backwards and took out her gun; the one Yumi insisted she keep on her "for emergencies". She fired out three bullets, with all three bulelts connecting and causing the Vipers in front of her to fall. She turned and took a shot at Cobra Commander, but got the wind knocked out of her before she could fire. She was immediately and roughly slammed into the wall next to her. Shaking her head and looking up, she saw a Viper about to fire at her, but there was flash of silver and the Viper fell to the ground with Snake Eyes standing over it.

She smiled and got up quickly. Snake ran over to her and checked her over.

"I'm fine, Snake. Go take care of the Commander." She said running back into the chaos.

She shot down another Viper that Duke was struggling with, and turned around. She saw Yumi knocked down by a Viper and hurried to help her but was beaten by Storm Shadow who cut down the Viper with a vengeance. Kai smiled for a moment at what she had seen, before turning around and throwing herself back into the fight.

"BABY GIRL LOOK OUT!" Kai heard Rip yell.

She turned and saw Cobra Commander lunge at her. She quickly ducked down and rolled right underneath the Commander. She was about to fire when she felt a gun to her head and a familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello again." A silky voice whispered in her ear.

"Zartan!" Kai gasped.

She tried to turn around and knock the gun out of Zartan's hand, but stopped when he pressed the gun further into her head. She stopped, and quietly growled, unsure of what to do. She looked around the room, trying to catch someone's eyes. Zartan immediately wrapped his free arm around, pulling her to him tightly, where he proceeded to walk backwards into a shadow-y corner. He immediately pulled out a chloroform covered cloth over Kai's mouth, and held her even more tightly as she tried to struggle.

Kai's eyes widened in shock and fear as she tried to struggle and break free from Zartan's grasp. She began to relax, however, when she remembered and realized that struggling and freaking out would cause her to pass out more quickly. Thankfully, Kai knew how to hold her breath for long periods of times, thanks to the high school Swim Team she and Yumi joined. Feeling Kai relax after a few minutes, Zartan let his guard down, thinking that she had already passed out, and removed the cloth from her mouth. As soon as he pulled the gun away from her head, Kai immediately spun around and aimed a left hook for Zartan's face, cleanly connecting with his jaw. Zartan stumbled back a few feet, immediately releasing Kai as his back hit the wall. Kai coughed out from the chloroform and lack of air, face flushed red as she tried to breath.

"Kai, duck!"

Following directions, Kai immediately ducked and rolled away, looking up in time to see Storm Shadow slice at Zartan. Zartan quickly dodged and pulled something out of his pockets. Turning to face Kai and Storm Shadow, Zartan immediately threw something into the air, which quickly landed on the floor, a few inches closer to Storm Shadow, and quickly began to run to the escape pods.

"You fuckin' bastard! Come back here!" Storm Shadow angrily yelled, about to follow Zartan.

"NO! Storm Shadow look out!" Kai cried out as she tried to quickly stand up to get to her friend.

Looking down, Storm Shadow was shocked as he saw a small circular device, beeping red, before it began to ring non-stop. Feeling both fear and adrenaline course through his veins, Storm Shadow turned around and began to run. However, it was too late as the device immediately exploded seconds later, the blast hitting Storm Shadow squarely on the back, causing him to flip up into the air, body spinning around a few times, before he harshly landed on the ground, with his back facing up. Kai's eyes widened as she immediately ran over to Storm Shadow, immediately placing two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. Feeling a faint one, Kai looked up and looked around the room, seeing Cobra Commander and his soldiers gone.

"DOC! DOC, help! PLEASE!" Kai cried out, feeling tears gather in the corners of her eyes.

Snake Eyes was immediately at Kai's side, placing a hand on her shoulders, while Doc and Yumi quickly ran over to the injured Storm Shadow. Doc immediately checked Storm Shadow for any other injuries, and called out for a gurney. Yumi helped Kai up, while Snake Eyes and Duke helped lift up Storm Shadow onto the gurney. They quickly pushed the gurney into the ER with Doc right behind them, while Kai and Yumi stared in shock and fear. Kai turned and placed her head on Yumi's shoulders, trying her best to be strong as she held back tears. Yumi placed a hand on Kai's back and gently rubbed small circles on it, a sad look on her features as she watched Storm Shadow disappear into the sliding glass doors of the ER.

"Shh...it's ok, Baby Girl. He's a tough bastard...he's gonna make it...he's...he's gonna make it...

0-0-0-0

Blinding white light. White upon white upon annoyingly bright white.

These were the first things he saw as soon as he opened his eyes. Softly groaning, he immediately shut his eyes tightly, seeing small white spots swirl around his closed eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes once more, slightly relieved that his sight was getting used to the bright light. Slowly sitting up, he found out that he was slightly held down by something soft and heavy. Looking down, he was surprised to see long, messy black and blonde hair, fanned out across his chest, covering lightly tanned arms. Blinking a few times, he slowly lifts up his right arm, and gently brushes back some of the hairs that were covering the woman's face. The woman softly groans as soon as she felt his fingers, slowly beginning to stir. Her eyes slowly flutter open, revealing Caramel Hazel colored eyes. They widen in shock before the woman immediately stands up, causing the man to suddenly miss the warmth he felt from her body. She turned around and opened her mouth, about to yell out something, but stopped when the man slowly held up his hand.

"No...not yet." His voice was raspy, and throat dry and scratchy.

"But-" The woman began.

"I-just not yet...please..." The man stopped her once more, before he began to cough, immediately placing his hands on his throat.

The woman was quickly by his side helping him sit up, a slightly cold bottled water in her hands. She uncapped the the bottle and placed it against the man's lips, where he began to gratefully take large sips of water, feeling his throat begin to relax and feel less scratchy. He gently pushed the bottle away from his mouth and watched as she closed the bottle and sat back down on the chair close to his bed.

"How long was I out?"

"...three days..." Her voice was soft as she looked into his eyes.

Slowly nodding his head, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. The room was silent, no sounds but the sound of his soft breathing. He opened his eyes once more and turned to look the woman sitting next to him, looking right into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He softly states.

"Huh? What for?" She asks, confused from his statement.

"I-I was such a jackass and asshole to you...I didn't mean to be like that, it just that-" He slowly cuts himself off.

"Just, what? Storm Shadow, you're not making any sense." The woman softly comments, slightly scrunching her face up in confusion.

Softly sighing, Storm Shadow shakes his head and softly states, "_Mendokuse_", before gently grabbing the woman's chin and pulling her face towards his as he places a soft and gentle kiss on the woman's lips. The woman's eyes widen in shock and surprise before they immediately began to flutter closed, slowly wrapping her arms around Storm Shadow's neck, pressing her body even closer to his. Storm Shadow forces the woman's mouth open with his tongue, and softly groans in approval when she obeys, opening her mouth for him, allowing his tongue to quickly dart inside. He licks every inch and crevice of the woman's mouth, before he rubs his tongue against the woman's, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist tightly when she quickly responds back. This immediately ensues into a battle for dominance, their tongues pushing and wrestling against one another, until Storm Shadow overpowers her, causing her to shiver and shudder with pleasure, softly moaning as she slightly arched her back.

"Ahem." A soft and light voice coughs out.

Immediately pulling away from each other, the two turn their heads to see a tall man covered from head-to-toe in black, face covered by a mask and visor; arms crossed against his chest. Standing next to him, was a tiny and petite Asian woman, posture similar to the man next to her, however, her lips were quirked up into a smug smirk, Midnight Black eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'm sorry...were we interrupting something?" The woman quirks up an eyebrow in amusement.

"_Uruse_..._mendokuse_..." Storm Shadow grumbles, shaking his head.

"Kai, Snake! I-we-I...um...how long were you there?" The woman shyly asks.

"Long enough, Yumi." Kai smirks.

Yumi immediately flushes red, covering her face into Storm Shadow's chest, while Storm Shadow glares at the couple standing in front of him. Snake Eyes just shakes his head while Kai softly laughs and shrugs her shoulders, smile slowly wavering. Noticing this, Storm Shadow's face quickly softens as he motions for her to come closer to him. Feeling more tears gather at the corner of her eyes, Kai softly sobs as she immediately ran over to Storm Shadow, throwing her arms around his neck as she buries her face into his chest, softly crying tears of relief and happiness. Yumi immediately begins to cry as she also buries her face further, wrapping her arms around his waist. Storm Shadow wraps his arms around both women, tightening his grip as he looks up at Snake Eyes, who just nods his head at him.

**"How are you feeling?"**

"Like shit..." Storm Shadow states.

**"That's to be expected after getting hit from an explosion...it's good to see that you're not dead though."** Snake Eyes signs.

Storm Shadow just smirks and shakes his head, it was the closest thing to "worry", that he would ever get from the silent ninja. He smiles down at the two women in his arms and leans back against the wall, resting his head against it as he closes his eyes. It really WAS a good thing that he was still alive, for if he wasn't, then he wouldn't have been able to tell the woman that he loves, that he loves her. He really was lucky...

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! I'd really appreciate all your feedback and ideas if you have any! :)<strong>

Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer  
>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)<p>

**translations:**

_mendokuse_ - (how) troublesome_  
>iie<em> - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_/_woman_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

**Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried my best! I really did!**

**P.S.: The following info used in the story is slightly true! Some of the info I used is based from the comic...at least, I think it's the comic...anyway, it's from G.I. Joe: Resolute and other info is sorta from the Marvel version...yeah it doesn't make sense but...yeah...sorry! Please don't hate my story!**

-0-0-0-0-

**-06/08/11-AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! I'm SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I sprained my wrist badly and then I got sick and moving my head made me wanna throw up...so...I'm super super sorry! I'll try to update a few chapters but...again, SUPER SORRY! Don't kill me and please still love my story! LOL**

P.S.: Sorry if Storm Shadow...or anyone else...is OOC, it's really hard to get everyone's personality and attitude right. SORRY!

**(07-08-11)A/N:** HI! SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME AND I HAD TO GO FIX IT WHICH TOOK **FOREVER**! ANYWAYS...I'M _BACK_! Yay! I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL WANNA READ!

**A/N: I WANNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO _blackrosewitch1996_, WHO BETA'D(I THINK) MY STORY, AND HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER! YOU ARE FRIKKEN' AWESOME AND AMAZING, AND I WANNA THANK YOU SUPER SUPER MUCH! I APPRECIATE IT LOTS!**

**(8/25/11)A/N: HI! OMG...I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED...BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK...SO...I REALLY AM SORRY! SUPER SUPER SORRY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS BOTH TYPED AND BETA'D BY ME & THE KIND & GENEROUS _blackrosewitch1996_! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! xD LOL! OK THEN...MOVING ON!**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_**"How are you feeling?"**_

_"Like shit..." Storm Shadow states._

_**"That's to be expected after getting hit from an explosion...it's good to see that you're not dead though."** Snake Eyes signs._

_Storm Shadow just smirks and shakes his head, it was the closest thing to "worry", that he would ever get from the silent ninja. He smiles down at the two women in his arms and leans back against the wall, resting his head against it as he closes his eyes. It really WAS a good thing that he was still alive, for if he wasn't, then he wouldn't have been able to tell the woman that he loves, that he loves her. He really was lucky..._

**CHAPTER 27  
><strong>

"I can't fucking believe he's still alive! I was there! I fucking **KILLED** him!"

"Storm, just relax...we need to think of how to treat this situation."

"We fucking kill him...again...with a fucking missile up his fucking ass!" Storm Shadow growls.

Kai rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she crosses her arms against her chest, leaning against the desk in the Tech Room.

"Don't be stupid...that's just gonna get YOU killed! _Baka_..." Yumi frowns.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Storm Shadow asks.

"We come up with a plan...a SMART one." General Hawk states.

"Fine...but what kind of plan?" Storm Shadow reluctantly agrees.

"I don't know...we can always assassinate him, but...that doesn't seem like a good plan since we don't know his location." Kai replies.

"Maybe we can find out…" suggested Storm Shadow, smirking now.

"And just how do we do that? Hacking Cobra's computers could take only months." Breaker said sarcastically.

"Here." Said Storm Shadow lazily, taking a folded piece of paper from a hidden compartment on his katana sheath.

"Do I want to know how you got that?" Asked General Hawk, raising an eyebrow.

"I stole it when I worked for Cobra. They don't know I have it so they probably didn't change any of the passwords. Lazy bastards." Storm Shadow replied.

"Really, they wouldn't?" Asked Breaker, shocked.

The Joes changed their password every six months for security reasons.

"Well they didn't know I stole it and they believe no one will get their passwords…so no they probably wouldn't change anything." Storm clarified.

"Let's give it a shot. Breaker get to work and tell us if and when you get in...everyone else be on guard. Cobra has attacked twice already. I wouldn't put it past them to attack a third time. Dismissed. Said General Hawk, walking out of the Tech Room.

Yumi whirled towards Storm, "How many laws did you break getting that?" She asked exasperatedly.

Storm Shadow opened his mouth and Yumi quickly interrupted:

"Actually, you know what? I don't want to know."

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I gonna catch up on my sleep." Said Kai, yawning and walking out of the room.

"Or going to see Snake." Muttered Storm, making a crude gesture with both of his hands, which caused Yumi to roughly elbow him in the stomach.

Storm Shadow just smirks at Yumi and throws an arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. Yumi just rolls her eyes in disbelief, but has a small smile on her lips, none-the-less.

"What am I gonna do with you? I swear...you're _incorrigable_!" Yumi states in amusement.

"But that's why you love me..._desho_?" Storm Shadow smirks.

Yumi just shakes her head and gently slaps Storm Shadow on the stomach, causing him to quietly laugh in amusement.

o-o-o-o

"_Mou_...I'm so frikken' tired..._kuso_..."

**"_Daijobu_? What's wrong?"**

"Hm? Oh...it's nothing. I'm just tired, all of these attacks are finally taking a toll on my sleep. I'm so thankful General Hawk let Breaker take over the reigns for the locations...I don't think I could have stayed in the Tech Room for a minute longer." Kai mumbled tiredly, laying down on Snake Eyes' bed, resting on her side.

Snake Eyes just shakes his head good naturedly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, gently resting a gloved hand on top of Kai's side. Kai smiled and looked up at her boyfriend, her smile changing into a pout a few seconds later when she saw Snake Eyes' face...or mask and visor. Snake Eyes tilted his head to the side in confusion when he saw Kai's slight frown and pout.

"You've been wearing your full face mask an awful lot, lately..._doushite_? Is something wrong?" Kai asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Snake Eyes smirked behind his mask and quirked an eyebrow, softly chuckling at the tiny Asian beneath him(not really, well, at least...not _YET_ anyway). Shaking his head to quickly rid himself of his soon-to-be current actions, Snake Eyes gently moved his hand from Kai's side, slowly sliding it up her ribs, to her shoulders and neck, pausing momentarily to twirl a strand of her hair in his finger, before stopping at her cheek, gently caressing it with the back of his gloved finger.

**"Nothing is wrong...after all of the attacks that have occurred, I just thought it better to be prepared. That's all. Would you like me to take it off?"** Snka Eyes asked.

'_I want _MORE_ than just your _MASK_ to be taken off..._' Kai thought in a slightly pervertedly way.

"Yes, please." She whispered softly.

Snake Eyes just nods his head, and complies with Kai's wishes, slowly taking off his gloves, followed by his full face mask and visor; revealing a black, ninja cloth half mask underneath covering the lower half of his face. Both of Kai's slowly lift up to her silent ninja's face, gently resting them on either side of his face in a gentle caress, before moving down to his neck where the ninja mask ended. She grabbed the ends and lifted up the mask over his face and head, and placed it on top of the night dresser next to the rest of Snake Eyes' "accessories".

As soon as Kai saw Snake Eyes' face, she immediately smiled, and Snake Eyes couldn't help but smile also when he saw how her eyes brightened or how her smile grew each passing second. Quietly chuckling to himself, Snake Eyes shakes his head and slowly lowers his head, gently kissing Kai on the lips, causing her to smile into the kiss. Kai slowly sits up, wrapping her arms around Snake Eyes' neck, lazily running her hands through his hair, playing with the ends.

Snake Eyes gently runs his tongue across Kai's lower lips, begging for entrance. Kai gasps for breath, and Snake Eyes uses this opportunity to quickly dart his tongue inside, tasting every inch and crevice of her mouth, groaning at the taste. He moves down to Kai's neck, gently sucking and nipping at the skin that connected her neck to her shoulder.

"Snake..." Kai softly moans, tilting her head to the side, allowing Snake more access.

Snake Eyes' hands immediately drop to the hem of Kai's shirt, quickly pulling it off of her body, quickly unhooking Kai's black push-up bra in the process. He immediately presses his lips against Kai's once more, his hands slowly drifting down to the button and zipper of her skinny jeans, popping the button open and pulling the zipper down. Kai quickly kicks off her socks and boots, tugging at Snake Eyes' body armor. Snake Eyes pulls away and takes off his top, throwing it over his shoulder before sliding down Kai's jeans all the way down her smooth, porcelain white legs. He pulls back and looks at Kai's body in admiration, eyeing each soft and supple curve before quickly pressing his lips against Kai's, pulling off Kai's underwear. His hand slowly trails down Kai's stomach, gently pressing his thumb against Kai's clit, causing her to softly moan in his mouth while she squirmed under his cruel ministrations.

"Snake...stop...teasing..." Kai whimpered, gently tugging at her boyfriend's wrist.

Snake Eyes softly chuckles, quickly shedding off the rest of his clothes, pressing his lips once more against Kai's, before grabbing Kai's legs and wrapping them around his waist as he pushed his length all the way inside Kai's warmth. Softly gasping, Kai arches her back and wraps her arms even more tightly against Snake Eyes' neck and tightening her legs grip on his waist, trying to bring him even more closer, if possible. Snake Eyes groans, burying his head into the crook of Kai's shoulders, quickly beginning to thrust himself in and out of her. He shudders at the warmth and tightness of Kai, tightening his grip on Kai's hip as he sucks on her neck, leaving a large red hickey. He begins to quickly thrust in and out of her, lifting her up to change the angle, allowing him to go in deeper than before. Kai softly cries out at this and digs her nails into his back, meeting him thrust-for-thrust. She moans into his ears, feeling her body catch on fire as she feels nothing but pleasure and Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes presses his lips against Kai's, pushing his tongue into her mouth as they begin to battle it out for dominance. After a few more thrusts, Kai feels a knot in the pit of her stomach, a kind of tight, familiar pressure slowly building up more and more with each thrust.

"Snake..._please_..." Kai softly whimpers, digging her nails into Snake Eyes' back.

Softly groaning, Snake Eyes begins to quickly thrust in and out of Kai, pushing himself in more deeper and a little bit more harder, also feeling himself reach his limit. Each thrust is rewarded with a needy and breathless moan in his ears, that sounds so beautiful, and causes the fire inside of him to grow more and more. After a more thrusts, he feel's Kai's walls clamp down tightly around him, causing him to come undone also. He slowly rolls off of Kai, and lands next to her, both of them trying to catch their breath. He turns and gently brushes away a few messy strands out of Kai's face, smiling when her eyes close in content.

Turning to her side, Kai lays her head down on top of Snake Eyes' chest, gently pressing a kiss to his neck, softly sighing from happiness, feeling relaxed and worry-free. She wraps her arms around his waist, softly sighing once more to catch her breath before she begins to feel drowsy from their sudden..._workout_...

"I love you..." Kai sleepily murmurs, body relaxing as soon as she feels Snake Eyes' arms wrap around her.

**"I love you too."** Snake Eyes signs onto his tiny girlfriend's back.

Closing his eyes, Snake Eyes falls asleep, happy to have Kai in his arms and in his heart.

0-0-0-0

"_Storm..._"

Yumi softly moans as Storm Shadow gently but firmly pushes her back against the wall of his bedroom, feeling him kiss her fervently with want and need. She kisses him back with equal want and need, pouring her love for him into the kiss, tightening her hold around her lover's neck. Storm Shadow presses quick and needy kisses against Yumi's jaw and neck, fumbling with the hook of her bra.

"How...the fuck...do you...fucking...work this...shit!" He angrily growls in frustration.

"I got it, relax." Yumi states softly, gently pushing away Storm Shadow's hands while she unhooked her strapless bra for him.

As soon as it was off, Storm Shadow immediately placed his mouth over one of Yumi's nipples, causing her to gasp and arch her back in pleasure, hands threading themselves into his long black hair. Yumi quickly pulls of Storm Shadow's white, short sleeved shirt, and begins to unzip and pulls down his tight white jeans, surprised when she sees he's completely nude.

"You go commando?" Yumi asks in slight shock.

"You actually think I can fit boxers or boxer-briefs in these tight ass jeans?" Storm Shadow smirks, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

Yumi just stares at Storm Shadow in shock before she quickly shakes her and begins to take off her shorts and underwear with the help of Storm. As soon as she was naked, Storm Shadow immediately placed his hands underneath Yumi's ass, quickly lifting her up, pressing her against the wall as he slid his length all the way inside of her, deliciously stretching her walls, pushing himself all the way to the hilt. Both of them immediately moan and groan in pleasure, staying still for a few seconds, unmoving, allowing each other to feel one another.

After a few more extra seconds, Storm Shadow begins to roughly thrust himself inside of Yumi, surprising her, but also turning her on even more. Storm Shadow buries his face into the crook of Yumi's neck, softly groaning at her warmth and tightness. Yumi softly gasps and immediately wraps her legs around Storm Shadow's waist, meething him thrust-for-thrust. Storm Shadow begins to quickly thrust in and out of her even more, lifting her up more to change the angle, allowing him to go in deeper than before. Yumi soon begins to feel a delicious kind of pressure in the pit of her stomach, letting her know that was so close to the edge.

"_Shit_...Storm...I-I don't think...I-I can't-" Yumi trails off.

Getting her hint, Storm Shadown quickly swiped his tongue against his right thumb before reaching in between them and pressing it firmly against Yumi's clit, causing her to softly cry out in surprise. He begins to quickly rub it up and down, pinching it every now and then, each movement matching his and her thrusts. He cal feel her walls tighten around him, and he thrusts into her even more quickly and even more roughly than before, burying his face into the crook of Yumi's neck as both of them climax at the same time. Yumi leans her head back against the wall, while Storm continues burying his face into his lover's neck, both of them breathing heavily as they tried their best to catch their breath.

"Fuck...that was hot-and you were SO fucking _TIGHT_!" Storm Shadow groaned happily.

"Shut up...you're ruining the moment!" Yumi mumbled tiredly.

"Haha, don't act like you didn't like it." Storm Shadow stated smugly.

"Meh...I had better." Yumi tiredly said teasingly.

"What? Are you fucking-! Fine...you want better? I'll show you better." Storm Shadow smirked, feeling himself harden at Yumi's teasing challenge.

"Huh, what? Wa-wait! Storm Shadow, no-_ah_!" Yumi cried out in both surprise and pleasure as Storm Shadow begin to slowly thrust himself in and out of her.

For the whole night, Storm Shadow showed Yumi just how much _BETTER_ he was than any of the other guys she's been with.

0-0-0-0

"Oh god...I am _SORE_!"

Looking up from her laptop, Kai quirks an eyebrow in amusement, softly laughing at her best friend. Yumi softly groaned in pain as she folded her arms on top of the table, resting her forehead on top of her arms, groaning in pain when she shifted in her chair.

"I wonder whose fault _that_ was." Kai teased.

"_Uruse...Sorehodo omoshirokunai no!_" Yumi growled.

"Haha, _gomen, gomen_!" Kai softly laughed.

"Fuck...I should have never teased him..." Yumi whined.

"You know how Storm is, he HATES being challenged, whether it's playfully or seriously, he WILL accept the challenge and try his best to prove you wrong. Why do you think I limit my teasing?" Kai asked.

"Ugh...I am NEVER having sex with that man...EVER!" Yumi groaned.

"Never say never, Yumi." Kai said in a sing-song voice and smirked, bookmarking her page before closing her book shut.

She softly laughed as she stood up from her chair to dodge the paper napkin thrown at her by Yumi. She waved a bye at her best friend and left the mess hall, walking down the hallways, heading towards the Tech Room to check up on Breaker and help him out with the locations. Kai felt an itchy, tingling feeling in her nose, and rubbed at it with her free hand. A few seconds later, she softly sneezed, causing her to suddenly drop her book. Kai bent down and picked up the book, continuing her walk down the hallways. As Kai was just about to make a turn at a corner, she immediately felt something stab her in the side of her neck, causing her blood to feel cold, and her eyes to feel heavy. She managed to turn around just in time to see a tall and blurry figure in front of her, holding what looked like to be a syringe in his right hand. The stranger immediately caught her before she fell, ignoring the book that once more fell from her hands.

The man lifted up Kai easily without a struggle and began to walk towards the escape pods, softly whistling an oddly familiar tune. Kai tried her best to keep her heavy eyes open, opening and closing her mouth a few times as she tried to speak or scream for help. Her eyes immediately closed when she was inside the escape pod, and the last thing she heard before she fell asleep was a very familiar voice say,

"Night night, Kai. Miss me?"

Hours and Hours later, Kai softly groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes, slowly regaining conscious. As soon as she realized where she was, Kai immediately woke up and checked her surroundings, realizing she was trapped inside a large and empty warehouse. She tried to move, but was frustrated to find out that was tightly bounded to a metal chair, arms behind her back, held by metal handcuffs tightened roughly against her wrists, breaking skin. Turning her head when she heard a door open, Kai was surprised when she saw someone that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Zartan..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! I'd really appreciate all your feedback and ideas if you have any! :)<strong>

Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer  
>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)<p>

**translations:**

_Sorehodo omoshirokunai no_ - that's not funny_  
>mendokuse<em> - (how) troublesome_  
>iie<em> - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_/_woman_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

**Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried my best! I really did!**

**P.S.: The following info used in the story is slightly true! Some of the info I used is based from the comic...at least, I think it's the comic...anyway, it's from G.I. Joe: Resolute and other info is sorta from the Marvel version...yeah it doesn't make sense but...yeah...sorry! Please don't hate my story!**

-0-0-0-0-

**-06/08/11-AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! I'm SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I sprained my wrist badly and then I got sick and moving my head made me wanna throw up...so...I'm super super sorry! I'll try to update a few chapters but...again, SUPER SORRY! Don't kill me and please still love my story! LOL**

P.S.: Sorry if Storm Shadow...or anyone else...is OOC, it's really hard to get everyone's personality and attitude right. SORRY!

**(07-08-11)A/N:** HI! SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME AND I HAD TO GO FIX IT WHICH TOOK **FOREVER**! ANYWAYS...I'M _BACK_! Yay! I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL WANNA READ!

**A/N: I WANNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO _blackrosewitch1996_, WHO BETA'D(I THINK) MY STORY, AND HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER! YOU ARE FRIKKEN' AWESOME AND AMAZING, AND I WANNA THANK YOU SUPER SUPER MUCH! I APPRECIATE IT LOTS!**

**(8/25/11)A/N: HI! OMG...I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED...BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK...SO...I REALLY AM SORRY! SUPER SUPER SORRY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS BOTH TYPED AND BETA'D BY ME & THE KIND & GENEROUS _blackrosewitch1996_! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! xD LOL! OK THEN...MOVING ON!**

**(9/15/11)A/N: HI! Holy shit...it's been FOREVER since I've updated...is anyone even still reading this? I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates, and I want to apologize even more in advance, because I might be updating a little less, now that I am back in school...let me tell you...college homework is a BITCH! I want to thank _blackrosewitch1996_, for being extremely patient and extremely kind to me, helping me out with the story. You're awesome! SO...here's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for...enjoy, and sorry if it's short.  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_The man lifted up Kai easily without a struggle and began to walk towards the escape pods, softly whistling an oddly familiar tune. Kai tried her best to keep her heavy eyes open, opening and closing her mouth a few times as she tried to speak or scream for help. Her eyes immediately closed when she was inside the escape pod, and the last thing she heard before she fell asleep was a very familiar voice say,_

_"Night night, Kai. Miss me?"_

_Hours and Hours later, Kai softly groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes, slowly regaining conscious. As soon as she realized where she was, Kai immediately woke up and checked her surroundings, realizing she was trapped inside a large and empty warehouse. She tried to move, but was frustrated to find out that was tightly bounded to a metal chair, arms behind her back, held by metal handcuffs tightened roughly against her wrists, breaking skin. Turning her head when she heard a door open, Kai was surprised when she saw someone that she hadn't seen in a long time._

_"Zartan..."_

**CHAPTER 28  
><strong>

"Hey, have you seen, Kai?"

"No, I haven't seen her since breakfast. I thought she went to go help you out in the Tech Room?"

"What? No, I haven't seen her at all."

"Oh no...this isn't good..."

**"What's wrong?"**

"Snake Eyes!"

**"Breaker...Yumi...what happened? What's wrong?"** Snake Eyes signed.

Yumi and Breaker turned to look at each other before looking away, keeping silent, unable to tell Snake Eyes anything.

"Hey guys." Storm Shadow said, casually walking up to them.

"St-torm...hey...what are you d-doing here? I thought General Hawk wanted to talk to you." Stammered Yumi, knowing he had heard everything.

Storm Shadow turned to look at Snake Eyes and bluntly said, "Kai's missing. Let's go find her."

Snake stiffened visibly from the news and immediately ran off to the Rec. Room in search of his love. When he entered the Rec. Room the first person he saw was Ripcord.

"Hey Snake! What's-?" Ripcord was cutoff when he saw Snake signing furiously at him.

**"Have you seen Kai?"**

"I haven't seen baby girl anywhere. Why? Did something happen to her?" asked Ripcord.

"Guys! General Hawk wants to see us." Said Duke breathlessly.

"Alpha Team, I want you to take a look at what Breaker found on the computer...Breaker." General Hawk informed.

Breaker turned to the computer and begain playing some surveillance footage on the large wide screen. It showed Kai being knocked out and carried away by someone wearing a black hoodie.

"Who the hell is that?" Duke asked angrily.

Storm quickly spoke up when he saw something on the screen.

"Can you zoom up on the ring on our John Doe?"

"Yeah…here." Breaker replied, obliging to the request.

"What is it Storm?" Yumi asked out of both concern and curiosity.

"That's Destro's ring. He never takes it off." Storm Shadow answered.

"Destro? Are you sure, Storm Shadow?" General Hawk asked, looking at Storm Shadow.

"I'm sure that's Destro...I bet my life on it."

"Where would he take Kai? Actually...WHY would he take Kai?" Scarlett asked worriedly, remembering what happened with Damien.

"I'm not sure." Replied Storm Shadow, deep in his own thoughts.

Everyone jumps when Snake Eyes slams his fist into the table and leaves. Scarlett was about to follow her best friend, when Storm Shadow suddenly says,

"I'll handle it."

Storm Shadow walks out of the Tech Room a few seconds later, quickly following his fellow sword brother.

Storm Shadow immediately found Snake Eyes in his room gathering weapons and and other important items like he was packing for a mission.

"And just _exactly_how do you propose to rescue her if you don't even know where she is?" Storm Shadow asked with a quirked brow, leaning his the left side of his body against the doorway.

Snake Eyes just ignored ignored his brother, continuing packing more items and weapons. Storm Shadow sighed and shook his head, saying,

"I know that you don't trust me...but you trust Kai and she definitely trusts ME. If I knew where she was I would tell you and go with you to bring my best friend back. But she wouldn't want you to go on some reckless hunt and get hurt because of her sake and safety."

Snake Eyes stopped packing and looked up at his brother.

"She went back with that bastard Damien Sky for you, so you would survive. She did all of that..._for you_." Continued Storm Shadow.

"Look, I know you don't trust me but that's partly my fault. What I did at the temple, the one day I was cool with you to the next day, ignoring you and treating you like crap...all of that was to protect you. One of the High Masters wanted to kill you, so they hired an assassin, Zartan. I was the spy for Hard and Soft Master to watch out for you and to protect you." Storm Shadown confessed.

Snake Eyes was now staring in shock and surprise.

"Come on brother, let's bring her home. I think I know where Destro went." Storm Shadow suddenly smirked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake-y wake-y...<em>"

Softly groaning, Kai slowly opens her eyes, blinking them a few times when light suddenly cuts in through her line of vision. Opening them once more, she is surpised to find herself still trapped up inside the warehouse, but now, she was with both Zartan, and Destro.

"Morning love...you've been asleep for a few hours...I thought we might have killed you." Destro smirked under his metal face mask/helmet.

"Why the hell am I here, Destro? And _YOU_, you should be DEAD!" Kai growled, struggling in the metal chair that was chained to the floor.

"Hmm...you could say that...I'm lucky?" Zartan smiled, causing Kai's anger to rise.

"What am I doing here? What do you want with me?" Kai yelled.

"Why, we thought it was obvious? You, Kairi Namazaki...are a _very special_ woman." Destro replied softly.

"Special? What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean I'm "very special"? That doesn't make sense!" Kai continued to struggle.

"For a seemingly bright and intelligent woman...you really are daft." Destro commented with a shake of his head, his thick accent cutting through the words.

"Fuck you!" Kai glared.

"My, my...is that a promise or a threat?" Zartan grinned.

"Now, now, Zartan...you heard Cobra...he doesn't want us to touch her...at least not yet, anyways." Destro smiled.

"Argh! You know you're not going to get away with this! When my team finds out that I'm missing, they're going to come rescue me and kick your ass! Especially Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes!" Kai yelled.

"Great, the more the merrier!" Destro laughed.

"I wouldn't mind, I would get to finally finish my job of killing Snake Eyes, and Cobra will get to inflict sweet revenge on that traitor, Storm Shadow." Zartan smirked.

"Never going to happen!" Kai yelled.

"Oh...but trust me, it will." Zartan smiled, bending down to be face-to-face with Kai, gently caressing her cheek.

Kai just spit in his face, glaring angrily at him. Zartan calmly wipes the spit off of his face and eyes his hand for a few seconds, before he roughly grabs Kai by the cheeks and jaw, pressing down tightly on her cheeks, causing her lips to stick out like a gold fish.

"You bitch! I'm going to-!"

"Zartan! Stop, you know we need her unharmed. Cobra won't be happy to know that she was injured." Destro called out.

Zartan just growled and immediately released Kai's face, taking a few steps back away from her. Kai glared at her kidnappers, trying to think of a solution that will help her get out of the situation she was in. She brought her tied-up hands close to her lower back, placing it underneath her shirt, trying to search for something. As soon as she felt the familiar cold metal in her hand, Kai slowly pulled her hands away from her lower back, gently gripping a small bobby pin. She began to discreetly pick at the lock in the handcuffs, inwardly smiling when she felt the handcuffs loosen around her wrists. Quietly shaking her wrists to rid herself of the handcuffs, Kai quickly grabs them before they could fall to the floor.

"You never answered my question earlier...why the hell do you need me?" Kai asked.

"Apparently, it wasn't as obvious to you as we thought it would be." Destro sighed.

"Quit dancing around the subject and just answer the damn question!" Kai growled in annoyance.

"You are a very impatient person...but if you _MUST_ know...Cobra Commander wants you...plain and simple." Destro said.

"Disgusting...just _where_ is your oh-so-ever magnificent leader now?" Kai asked.

"Unfortunately, he is a bit preoccupied elsewhere, he's busy coming up with a new science project! A chemical slash poison that will slowly, but surely, and very painfully, get the job done. Of course...there _IS_ an antidote, but the need for it all depends on YOU." Destro replied.

"Me? What do you mean, _me_?" Kai clenched her fists, feeling as if something horrible was about to come out of Destro's mouth.

"Why, you're expertise of course! When I said you're special, I mean, _you're special_. As in, we want YOU to join US...or you die...as simple...as...that."

"I think I'll pass." Kai said.

With that said, Kai immediately jumped to her feet and aimed a right hook for Zartan's face, while her left leg connected with Destro's ribcage. As soon as they both fell to the floor, Kai immediately ran towards the door, trying to quickly escape her captors.

"Catch her damn it, catch her!" Destro angrily rasped, gripping his sides.

Zartan glared at Destro, but followed the order none-the-less, quickly getting to his feet as he tried to chase Kai. She immediately grabbed the sides of the sliding door and pulled it with all her might. Before she could make a run, however, she was immediately frozen on the spot when she realized that someone was blocking her exit to freedom.

"Cobra..." Kai whispered breathlessly.

"Hello, Kai...I'm afraid I just can't let you go." Cobra Commander replied, slowly walking up to Kai with a syringe in his hand.

Kai's eyes widened in shock and fear, and immediately tried to attack Cobra, but was immediately held in place by Zartan grabbing her from behind, lifting her off of the ground by a few inches. Kai screamed and struggled, trying to shake Zartan off of her. Before she could even hit Zartan with the back of her head, Cobra Commander had already grabbed her wrist and inserted the syringe into one of her veins.

"NO! No...no..._no_..." Kai slowly trailed off, eyelids drooping as she slowly blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! I'd really appreciate all your feedback and ideas if you have any! :)<strong>

Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer  
>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)<p>

**translations:**

_Sorehodo omoshirokunai no_ - that's not funny_  
>mendokuse<em> - (how) troublesome_  
>iie<em> - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_/_woman_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

**Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried my best! I really did!**

**P.S.: The following info used in the story is slightly true! Some of the info I used is based from the comic...at least, I think it's the comic...anyway, it's from G.I. Joe: Resolute and other info is sorta from the Marvel version...yeah it doesn't make sense but...yeah...sorry! Please don't hate my story!**

-0-0-0-0-

**-06/08/11-AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! I'm SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I sprained my wrist badly and then I got sick and moving my head made me wanna throw up...so...I'm super super sorry! I'll try to update a few chapters but...again, SUPER SORRY! Don't kill me and please still love my story! LOL**

P.S.: Sorry if Storm Shadow...or anyone else...is OOC, it's really hard to get everyone's personality and attitude right. SORRY!

**(07-08-11)A/N:** HI! SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME AND I HAD TO GO FIX IT WHICH TOOK **FOREVER**! ANYWAYS...I'M _BACK_! Yay! I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL WANNA READ!

**A/N: I WANNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO _blackrosewitch1996_, WHO BETA'D(I THINK) MY STORY, AND HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER! YOU ARE FRIKKEN' AWESOME AND AMAZING, AND I WANNA THANK YOU SUPER SUPER MUCH! I APPRECIATE IT LOTS!**

**(8/25/11)A/N: HI! OMG...I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED...BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK...SO...I REALLY AM SORRY! SUPER SUPER SORRY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS BOTH TYPED AND BETA'D BY ME & THE KIND & GENEROUS _blackrosewitch1996_! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! xD LOL! OK THEN...MOVING ON!**

**(9/15/11)A/N: HI! Holy shit...it's been FOREVER since I've updated...is anyone even still reading this? I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates, and I want to apologize even more in advance, because I might be updating a little less, now that I am back in school...let me tell you...college homework is a BITCH! I want to thank _blackrosewitch1996_, for being extremely patient and extremely kind to me, helping me out with the story. You're awesome! SO...here's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for...enjoy, and sorry if it's short.  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_"Cobra..." Kai whispered breathlessly._

_"Hello, Kai...I'm afraid I just can't let you go." Cobra Commander replied, slowly walking up to Kai with a syringe in his hand._

_Kai's eyes widened in shock and fear, and immediately tried to attack Cobra, but was immediately held in place by Zartan grabbing her from behind, lifting her off of the ground by a few inches. Kai screamed and struggled, trying to shake Zartan off of her. Before she could even hit Zartan with the back of her head, Cobra Commander had already grabbed her wrist and inserted the syringe into one of her veins._

_"NO! No...no...no..." Kai slowly trailed off, eyelids drooping as she slowly blacked out._

**CHAPTER 29  
><strong>

"Alright, Alpha Team...I have Breaker zeroing in on Kai's location, using the microchip in her dog tags. Remember, finding Kai is our FIRST priority. I know a lot of you want to kill Cobra and everyone else involved in Kai's kidnapping, but she is more important. There will be more opportunities in killing Cobra, I do not doubt that. For now, however, Kai is our mission. Now-wait a minute...where are Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow?"

"Um...that's the problem, sir...we don't know."

General Hawk ran a hand through his short hair, sighing in frustration from the sudden news.

"God damn it...if they went out on their own to look for Kai, this will not end well...Breaker, hurry up and find Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow, who knows what might happen if we don't get to them first." General Hawk ordered.

"Yes, sir! Already on it, sir!" Breaker complied, quickly typing away on the keyboard.

"Alpha Team...I want all of you to get ready just in case. We will meet back here in the Tech Room when we get news of either Snake and Storm's or Kai's whereabouts. Dismissed."

All of Team Alpha saluted their general, before doing an about face, walking out of the Tech Room to pack up and get ready for their mission. They all went into the Weapons Rooms, grabbing different guns, hand grenades, knives, and other weapons that they deemed important in the retrieval of Kai. As soon as they were all fully equipped with the necessities, they all walked out and headed towards the Rec. Room, trying to calm themselves down and collect their thoughts.

"Those idiots...I swear, Storm Shadow in starting to rub off on Snake Eyes. I can't believe that they would just blindly throw themselves into a retrieval mission without backup, and especially without telling us where the hell they're going!" Yumi growled.

"I know it was a dangerous and stupid thing to do, but they were only worried for Kai, they both really care about her." Scarlett stated softly.

"Oh, and we don't?" Yumi yelled, offended by Scarlett's comments

"That's not what I meant...it's just that both of them have their own personal reasons and connections with Kai. Storm Shadow knew her when she was little, and Snake Eyes is extremely over-protective over Kai since he loves her deeply." Scarlett reasoned.

"Fine...but still...they should've told us! We all love and care for Kai also." Yumi relented.

"Damn it...I feel really fucking useless just being here...we should be with Snake and Storm right now, trying to find Kai!" Ripcord growled, standing up from the couch.

"Well, Breaker's trying his best to find Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow's location, but it seems as if they turned off their locators." Duke softly sighed, sagging his shoulders from fatigue.

"Look...we all need to stop being so damn negative. We're going to find Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow, we're going to find Kai, and we're going to bring her back safely, all in one piece. Kai is the toughest person I know, and I believe in her and her abilities. We're all going to get Kai back...I believe in that." Scarlett said in a stern, but soft voice.

"I agree, complaining won't get us to Kai any faster. We just have to believe in Kai, that's all." Heavy Duty replied.

"Alpha Team, head to the Tech Room, now. I repeat, head to the Tech Room, now! It's Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes, I found them!" Breaker called out over the intercom.

Alpha Team immediately got up to their feet and quickly ran out of the Rec. Room, heading towards the Tech Room. As soon as they entered, they saw General Hawk standing next to Breaker, both of them intently staring at the wide screen, where two red dots were blinking furiously.

"Holy shit...they're moving extremely fast, don't you think?" Ripcord commented warily.

"They know where Kai is, that's why...sir, permission to leave right away?" Yumi asked, turning to look at General Hawk.

"Go, and hurry! Before those two do something drastic and stupid!" General Hawk dismissed them.

"Sir!"

All of Alpha Team immediately ran out of the Tech Room, and headed towards the hangar. Ripcord immediately headed towards the cockpit, buckling himself in the seat as he flipped on every switch. He quickly typed in the coordinates to Kai's destination, and immediately took off into the air. Manning the jet and speeding all the way to it's limit.

"Hold on, Baby Girl...we're gonna save you."

* * *

><p>Kai softly groaned for the umpteenth time as she slowly woke up for the umpteenth time. Shaking her head slowly, Kai looks around her surroundings, and in unsurprised to see that she is still inside the warehouse, however, instead of being tied up, she is inside a miniature holding cell in the middle of the room. It's height is at least 7 to 8 feet tall, while it's width is about 6 to 7 feet wide. Kai slowly stands up and walks up to the "door", gripping the bars tightly as she shakes it back and forth, as if it would open just from that simple action.<p>

"Ah...I see you're awake now."

Turning her head, Kai glares when she sees Cobra Commander standing a few feet away from her, a latop in one hand, and a small metal case in the other. She watches as he walks up to the cell, stopping right in front of the door. He gently taps it with the metal case, before he softly laughs as if amused by something. Kai just continues glaring at Cobra Commander, but stays silent.

"Now, as you can see...I have a laptop, while in my other hand, is the poison and it's antidote. If you join me, and cooperate...you'll live. It's really that simple." Cobra Commander stated.

"Over my dead body." Kai growls.

"Well, that can be arranged too." Cobra comments, holding up the metal case in front of her.

"What makes you think I'll join you and be evil?" Kai frowns.

"Well, if I plan on NOT using this on you...I can always use it on someone else...or...a lot of _important_ people, I should say." Cobra hinted.

"You wouldn't!" Kai's eyes widened.

"Try me."

"You fucking bastard!" Kai yelled in anger, feeling tears slowly gather around the corner of her eyes.

"I'm not a _SNAKE_ for nothing." Cobra rasped evilly.

Kai stayed silent as she eyed Cobra Commander, contemplating on which of decisions to make is of the lesser evil. She glared at Cobra before looking down at her feet, feeling the tears slowly trail down her cheeks. She uses the back of her left hand to wipe away the tears as she replies,

"Fine...I'll do it...what do you want?"

Cobra Commander smiles underneath his breathing mask as he says, "_Excellent_."

* * *

><p>The night sky casts an eery glow outside of the large warehouse, no light what-so-ever, except from the inside of the warehouse, reflecting from the ceiling-high windows. The darkness is used as an advantage as two shadowy figures quietly creep their way up to the roof of the warehouse, both of them walking with the grace and silence of ninja's, but with the mission of an assassin. Both of them stop when they reach the middle of the roof, where there is a large window, allowing them to look inside the warehouse. In the middle of the room, they see a holding cell with a man dressed in black, standing right in front of it. In one hand, he is holding a laptop, while in the other hand is what looks to be a small metal case. The two figures watch as the man gently place the metal case on the floor, and pulls out a silver key from his pocket. He inserts the key into the keyhole, and twist it open. He picks up the metal case off of the ground, and opens the door of the cell, standing back. Both figures are surprised and shocked when a tiny woman comes out of the holding cell, moving her mouth furiously as she glares up at her captor. The woman angrily grabs the laptop away from the man and walks over to one of the metal desks, placing the laptop on top of it. She opens the laptop and begins to furiously type away on the keyboard, looking up every now and then to glare and speak to her captor. She stops typing and backs away from the laptop, mockingly sweeping her arm out towards the laptop. The captor laughs and places the metal case next to the laptop. He types on it a few times before shutting it closed. He turns to stare at the woman and walks over to her, stopping a few inches away from her. He quickly pulls down his mask and pulls the tiny woman to him, roughly kissing her on the lips. The woman angrily struggles and tries to fight back. However, her skinny, pale, and frail-looking captor is surprisingly strong as he shoves his tongue deep inside the woman's mouth.<p>

"That son of a bitch...just what the hell does he think he's doing?" One of the figures, dressed in white, angrily growls.

The figure next to him, completely covered from head-to-toe in black which allowed him to blend in completely with the shadows, lets out a similar, but more silent growl, unsheathing two katanas strapped to his back.

"Oi! _Matte_, Snake Eyes! Don't just go in and blindly attack! It could be an ambush!" The figure in white reasoned.

**"Since when were you ever worried or cautious about going in blindly, Storm Shadow?"** Snake Eyes signed.

"_Uruse_! I'm just saying, going in blindly could get Kai injured, or even worse, killed!" Storm Shadow harshly whispered.

Snake Eyes just shook his head and went back to looking through the window, clenching his fists even more tightly against the handles of his katanas. The two ninjas continued to watch the forced interaction in disgust, both of them feeling their blood boil in murderous intent.

**"Damn it! We can not wait any more! If I have to watch another minute of that bastard shoving his tongue down Kai's throat, I am going to explode!"** Snake Eyes furiously signed.

"Shit...fine!" Storm Shadow relented, shaking his head.

Storm Shadow punched through the window, causing it to loudly shatter in half, and threw a few smoke grenades into the warehouse. As soon as the whole building was shrouded with smoke, both of the ninjas dropped down silently onto the ground, quickly reaching Kai and Cobra Commander. Having been trained to be ready for any situation, both Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow had been trained very early on, to be able to have clear vision during any kind of storm, weather, or uncontrollable element, such as the current situation.

Snake Eyes was the first to spot Kai and Cobra Commander, Kai roughly struggling against Cobra's hold as she tried to use the smoke to her advantage to get away. Cobra Commander, however, kept a tight grip on Kai, refusing to let her go.

Kai finally gained some sense and kicked the Commander right where it hurt, causing the Commander to grunt in pain and release her. Snake Eyes immediately pulled Kai to himself and dragged her outside, followed by Storm Shadow, who was throwing plenty of shurikens and kunai's at the Cobra troopers.

Kai clutched onto Snake Eyes as if her life depended on it, and vice-versa, both of them getting lost in each other's embrace, forgetting about the current situation that they were in.

"I hate to break up this touching reunion but can you two lovebirds hurry it up? We can hug and cherish each other later!" Called out Storm Shadow, quickly passing them. Kai released Snake Eyes' waist but kept a hold on his hand and ran faster.

Hopping into the getaway car, Storm Shadow dove into the driver seat while Snake Eyes and Kai piled into the back. Stepping on the gas, the car shot off. Kai finally noticed that it was only Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow.

"Where's everyone else? I didn't think that Duke and Rip would let you guys go on this mission without them." Asked Kai.

"Well,_ technically_, this isn't a mission and General Hawk didn't send us." Admitted Storm Shadow sheepishly.

"You guys went without everyone?" Asked Kai with a quirked eyebrow, surprised.

"More like Snake here went after you and I went after him to keep him out of trouble and be his voice of reason." Corrected Storm Shadow.

Snake just shook his head exasperatedly.

"Voice of reason? Really?" Kai scoffed in disbelief.

"_Uruse_...a thank you would be nice right about now you know. After all, we DID just save your ass...again..." Storm Shadow noted, muttering the last part under his breath.

"Oh...right...well...thank you..." Kai replied gratefully, although she was slightly hurt by Storm Shadow's wording.

Storm Shadow sped smoothly to the airport where, to the three's surprise, the rest of Alpha Team was waiting very expectantly.

"This one is all yours brother." Smirked Storm Shadow from besides Kai.

The three got out of the car and walked up to Alpha Team, who were staring at them with angry and incredulous expressions.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ripcord barked out angrily.

"...and _THAT_...pretty much sum's everything up." Storm Shadow noted dryly.

Kai turned her head to glare at Storm Shadow, shaking her head exasperatedly.

"_Kami-sami...tasukete..._" Kai muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! I'd really appreciate all your feedback and ideas if you have any! :)<strong>

Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer  
>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)<p>

**translations:**

_Sorehodo omoshirokunai no_ - that's not funny_  
>mendokuse<em> - (how) troublesome_  
>iie<em> - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_/_woman_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**I would LOVE to thank blackrosewitch1996 for helping me and giving me the suggestions for my story! Thanks for also reviewing all the chapters! you're awesome!**

**I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and favoriting and putting my story on story alert! You guys rock and I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.P.S: The name I use for Storm Shadow is...his real name...I think...um...the name comes from G.I. Joe: Renegades, which I also don't own. So...yeah...ALSO...sorry for like...the really off number countings with a few of the chapters...sometimes I forget to fix/change it or just forget what chapter I'm doing next! But...thanks for still reading! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for late update! Writer's Block SUCKS, ALTHOUGH...I DO wanna thank blackrosewitch1996 for giving me the ideas and suggestions for the next following chapters! Sorry it took a while, I had to find a way to make it all mesh well and make it seem...reasonable and believable and not too mary sue! Again, writer's block SUCKS ;A;**

**Please Read and REVIEW, pretty pretty please? LOL! **

**Sorry if fighting scenes seem repetitive! I tried my best! I really did!**

**P.S.: The following info used in the story is slightly true! Some of the info I used is based from the comic...at least, I think it's the comic...anyway, it's from G.I. Joe: Resolute and other info is sorta from the Marvel version...yeah it doesn't make sense but...yeah...sorry! Please don't hate my story!**

-0-0-0-0-

**-06/08/11-AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! I'm SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I sprained my wrist badly and then I got sick and moving my head made me wanna throw up...so...I'm super super sorry! I'll try to update a few chapters but...again, SUPER SORRY! Don't kill me and please still love my story! LOL**

P.S.: Sorry if Storm Shadow...or anyone else...is OOC, it's really hard to get everyone's personality and attitude right. SORRY!

**(07-08-11)A/N:** HI! SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME AND I HAD TO GO FIX IT WHICH TOOK **FOREVER**! ANYWAYS...I'M _BACK_! Yay! I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL WANNA READ!

**A/N: I WANNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO _blackrosewitch1996_, WHO BETA'D(I THINK) MY STORY, AND HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER! YOU ARE FRIKKEN' AWESOME AND AMAZING, AND I WANNA THANK YOU SUPER SUPER MUCH! I APPRECIATE IT LOTS!**

**(8/25/11)A/N: HI! OMG...I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED...BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK...SO...I REALLY AM SORRY! SUPER SUPER SORRY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS BOTH TYPED AND BETA'D BY ME & THE KIND & GENEROUS _blackrosewitch1996_! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! xD LOL! OK THEN...MOVING ON!**

**(9/15/11)A/N: HI! Holy shit...it's been FOREVER since I've updated...is anyone even still reading this? I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates, and I want to apologize even more in advance, because I might be updating a little less, now that I am back in school...let me tell you...college homework is a BITCH! I want to thank _blackrosewitch1996_, for being extremely patient and extremely kind to me, helping me out with the story. You're awesome! SO...here's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for...enjoy, and sorry if it's short.**

**(9/25/11)A/N: Hi! I know it's been a while since I've updated...but...I've been super, super busy with school! I'm super sorry, I hope you guys are still reading this...and...thank you! I also want to thank _blackrosewith1996_, like always, for helping me out with my story, you are a life saver! So, without further ado...here's the chapter that all of you have been waiting for.  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_"Well, technically, this isn't a mission and General Hawk didn't send us." Admitted Storm Shadow sheepishly._

_"You guys went without everyone?" Asked Kai with a quirked eyebrow, surprised._

_"More like Snake here went after you and I went after him to keep him out of trouble and be his voice of reason." Corrected Storm Shadow._

_Snake just shook his head exasperatedly._

_"Voice of reason? Really?" Kai scoffed in disbelief._

_"Uruse...a thank you would be nice right about now you know. After all, we DID just save your ass...again..." Storm Shadow noted, muttering the last part under his breath._

_"Oh...right...well...thank you..." Kai replied gratefully, although she was slightly hurt by Storm Shadow's wording._

_Storm Shadow sped smoothly to the airport where, to the three's surprise, the rest of Alpha Team was waiting very expectantly._

_"This one is all yours brother." Smirked Storm Shadow from besides Kai._

_The three got out of the car and walked up to Alpha Team, who were staring at them with angry and incredulous expressions._

_"WHAT THE HELL?" Ripcord barked out angrily._

_"...and THAT...pretty much sum's everything up." Storm Shadow noted dryly._

_Kai turned her head to glare at Storm Shadow, shaking her head exasperatedly._

_"Kami-sami...tasukete..." Kai muttered under her breath._

**CHAPTER 30  
><strong>

Kai softly sighed as she blankly stared at the computer screen, mind completely empty and blank. Shaking her head, Kai gets up from her chair, inwardly groaning when two of the Joe's soldiers started following her out of the Tech Room. Ever since her kidnap two weeks ago, General Hawk thought it best if she was put under "protective custody", for a few weeks. If it wasn't Snake Eyes or Storm Shadow, or both, that were following her around, it would be some random Joe that would walk her from point A to point B. As appreciative and touched as she was by General Hawk's consideration, all of it was starting to get on her damn nerves.

She walked to her bedroom, unlocking the door and quickly darting inside to it's private safety, immediately slamming the door in front of her two "body guards", and locking it. Softly sighing, Kai pulls her hair out of the tight confines of it's bun, and let's fall down her back, running her hand through her hair a few times. Taking off her prescription glasses and placing it on top of her night stand, Kai falls onto the bed, face first, laying down on her stomach with one foot dangling half-way off the bed. She turns her head to side so that she wouldn't be suffocated by her large pillow. Closing her eyes, Kai feels her whole body relax as she allows the welcoming arms of sleep to wrap around her.

A few hours later, Kai woke up to the sound of incessant knocking at her door, causing her to curse and groan tiredly. Slowly getting up from her bed, Kai trudges over to her door, unlocking it as she opened the door to reveal a slightly worried Ripcord. Kai frowned at this and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut immediately by Ripcord.

"Oh, shit! Baby Girl, thank god you're alright! I was so worried about you! I was trying to call you but you weren't answering the door-!" Ripcord answered quickly.

"STOP!" Kai yelled out, raising a hand in front of Ripcord's face.

"-I was freaking out so badly and-! ...oh...my bad..." Ripcord slowly trailed off.

"I was sleeping...I'm allowed to sleep aren't I?" Kai asked, running a hand through her long, messy hair.

"Well...yeah...I-I was just worried...s'all." Ripcord muttered.

"Thank you...but I'm a big girl now, Rip. I can take care of myself perfectly fine." Kai replied.

"But what if you get kidnapped again, and there's no one here to save you?" Ripcord asked.

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of taking care of myself?" Kai asked angrily, quirking an eyebrow at her brother.

"Uh..._nooo_...I-I-I didn't mean that...I mean...you could soo totally kick my ass! I'm just...uh...uh..." Ripcord trailed off.

"You have five seconds to get away from my door before I "soo totally" kick your ass." Kai growled.

"Right...bye!" Ripcord squeaked as he quickly walked away from Kai's room, heading over to his and Scarlett's room.

Kai let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head as she felt a small headache starting to slowly form. She immediately looked up at death glared when she heard a deep, low chuckle.

"_Uruse_...I don't understand how you can find this funny, Snake...because I surely don't." Kai frowned.

**"Gomen, gomen...I just find it amusing at how Ripcord can get so quickly frightened by you."** Snake Eyes signed, smirking underneath his ninja mask.

"And he should...I can kick his ass...I can kick ANYONE'S ass...I'm not fragile...and I sure as hell don't need all these damn bodyguards watching my every move!" Kai stated, voice rising by the second.

**"No one is doubting that, my _hime_...we are just looking out for you and making sure that nothing bad happens. That is all."** Snake Eyes signed, walking over to Kai, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well then maybe they should follow me into the damn bathroom as well! Help me shower and shit!" Kai yelled, balling her hands up angrily.

**"I think not...I know it's annoying, but this will only occur for 1 more week, after that, all of this will be over...and PLEASE do not imply something like that...ever again." **Snake Eyes angrily signed, glaring down at his tiny and petite girlfriend.

"Sorry...I'm just getting tired of all this..." Kai sighed, burying her face into Snake Eyes' chest to hide her yawn.

Frowning, Snake Eyes slowly pulled away from Kai, gently placing a hand under Kai's chin, making her look up at him. His frown became even deeper when he saw the slowly forming dark circles around and underneath her eyes, showing him just how much sleep she was getting-very little. Kai gently smiled up at her boyfriend's concern, opening her mouth to speak, but ended up yawning once more. Snake Eyes shook his head and gently lifted up Kai, bridal style. He walked inside Kai's room, kicking the door shut, while expertly holding Kai with one arm, while the other locked the door. He turned and walked over to Kai's bed, gently placing her down on top of it. Taking off his boots, socks, and ninja mask, Snake Eyes got in bed, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist to pull her closer to his body, gently spooning her from behind. He gently smiles when Kai buries her face into his chest, softly yawning for the last time. Closing his eyes, Snake Eyes kisses the top of his girlfriend's head before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Damn it all to hell!"<p>

The sounds of glass shattering reverberates and echoes loudly inside the warehouse. There were three people inside, one dressed from head-to-toe in black, face covered by a breathing mask. He was pacing furiously back-and-forth from his spot, hands clasped tightly behind his back. A few feet away from him were two men, one had a metallic face mask over his face, dressed in a crisp black suit; while the other was tanned and dressed in a black shirt and gray cargo pants, tucked neatly inside black combat boots.

"Cobra...will you PLEASE stop pacing? It's giving me a bloody headache!" A thick, Scottish accent came from the metallic mask.

"Indeed." The man next to him agreed.

"Are you kidding me? She got away, she fucking got away!" Cobra roared.

"Why do we need her? She already unlocked everything didn't she?" The Scottish man asked.

"Yes...but...there's just something about he. Plus, if she was on our side, think of all the damage we could do! We could rule the world!" Cobra replied.

"Well she would've been able to if you hadn't shoved your tongue down her throat!" The Scottish man snarled.

"Destro...is that a hint of jealousy I detect?" Cobra laughed sarcastically.

"Cut the bullshit, Cobra! Apart from the hacking, the only reason you want that bitch is to warm your bed!" Destro growled.

"Maybe...I AM human." Cobra said.

"A very warped and twisted human."

"But a human, none-the-less, Vartan, a human none-the-less." Cobra stated.

"Whatever, the important thing right now is, we need that girl, Cobra! She's vital in this creation of yours!" Destro stated.

Vartan just shrugged his shoulders at the conversation and scrolled through the laptop, eyeing the codes and designs and other possibilities that could be used to create any mass destruction weapon of their choice.

"Well then, we should find grab her right away then, shouldn't we?"

* * *

><p>"Oh thank god...I thought this would NEVER be over with!"<p>

"Don't exaggerate, Kai. It wasn't that bad."

"General Hawk, no offense, but...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

General Hawk and the rest of Team Alpha just laughed, shaking their heads good naturedly. Kai sighed and shook her head, saluting General Hawk before following her team/family to the Mess Hall for lunch. She stood in line, Snake Eyes by her side like always, not that she didn't mind. She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend, finally feeling relaxed and calm. Without her body guards by her side, she was able to be affectionate with her boyfriend. She grabbed a Carne Asada burrito, and a bottle of Dr. Pepper, and placed it on top of her plate. She followed everyone to their table, and sat down, immediately picking up her burrito and taking a large bite out of it.

"Damn girl...hungry much?" Ripcord teased.

Kai didn't reply and just continued eating her burrito, flipping Ripcord the bird to let him know that she heard him. Everyone in the table laughed at this, eating their lunch contentedly. Halfway into her burrito, Kai let out a loud burp, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly as everyone happily laughed at the gesture, before continuing to devour her delicious burrito.

After lunch, Snake Eyes led Kai to the Alpha's Rec Room, where they stayed for a few hours. After being taken from the Pit three times, he wasn't about to let her out of his sight. Yumi had already gone to her room with Storm Shadow, while Kai slowly began catch up with what she had missed from the rest of Alpha team during her absence.

Leaving the Rec. Room, Kai and Snake Eyes were walking to their rooms, Snake Eyes had his arm wrapped tightly around Kai's waist.

"Sorry for making you worry, Snake." Said Kai.

**"Not going to let you out of my sight"** Snake Eyes replied pulling her into his room when she tried to go to her own room.

Kai softly laughed at this, but followed Snake Eyes none-the-less, not really minding or complaining at all.

**"Not letting anyone touch you again except me."**Kai smiled at the silent ninja's jealousy and possessiveness over her, and hugged him tighter before following him to bed.

Storm Shadow was asleep in Yumi's room with his arm around Yumi, when he heard an unfamiliar set of footsteps and heartbeats in the vents, heading towards Snake Eyes' room. He quickly put on his clothes and followed the footsteps quietly. When he reached the door to Snake Eyes' room he heard a loud crunch, that sounded a lot like bone, and a pained yelp. Storm Shadow quickly opened the door to see a masked Snake Eyes already beating up the intruder who was already unconscious.

"Brother, enough. We need him alive to interrogate him." He said putting a hand on Snake Eyes' shoulder. Snake didn't want to listen, but reluctantly stopped and released his death grip on the unconscious intruder.

"Kai, go sound the alarm and get General Hawk in here." Ordered Storm Shadow.

Kai nodded her head scrambled out of bed to get to the alarm button and pushed it while running out of the room to go get General Hawk.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! I'd really appreciate all your feedback and ideas if you have any! :)<strong>

Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer  
>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)<p>

**translations:**

_Sorehodo omoshirokunai no_ - that's not funny_  
>mendokuse<em> - (how) troublesome_  
>iie<em> - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_/_woman_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions/Advice, all gratefully appreciated. Please and Thank you!  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN G.I. Joe or G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra...I WOULD love to own Snake Eyes though, haha. I only own my character Kai Namazaki, and any other OC's that you don't recognize. So...please don't sue me! I'm just a normal, well...semi-normal, college student with no money! Have mercy! LOL!  
><strong>

**This is my first time do a G.I. Joe fanfiction...and...well...I don't know if it'll be any good, so...please bare with me. If you have any suggestions or ideas that I can use, or if you want to give me any advice, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**P.S.: Sorry if it's slightly descriptive, I'm still working on that...it's like...I have OCD when I go into details or stuff like that.**

**sign language will be in bold and if i decide to put in writing on paper or a notepad or on a tablet, it will be underlined. I also apologize if the characters are OOC, it's a little hard to get everyone's actions and personality right. So...I hope I was at least somewhat close to it.**

**(07-08-11)A/N:** HI! SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME AND I HAD TO GO FIX IT WHICH TOOK **FOREVER**! ANYWAYS...I'M _BACK_! Yay! I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL WANNA READ!

**A/N: I WANNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO _blackrosewitch1996_, WHO BETA'D(I THINK) MY STORY, AND HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER! YOU ARE FRIKKEN' AWESOME AND AMAZING, AND I WANNA THANK YOU SUPER SUPER MUCH! I APPRECIATE IT LOTS!**

**(8/25/11)A/N: HI! OMG...I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED...BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK...SO...I REALLY AM SORRY! SUPER SUPER SORRY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS BOTH TYPED AND BETA'D BY ME & THE KIND & GENEROUS _blackrosewitch1996_! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! xD LOL! OK THEN...MOVING ON!**

**(9/15/11)A/N: HI! Holy shit...it's been FOREVER since I've updated...is anyone even still reading this? I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates, and I want to apologize even more in advance, because I might be updating a little less, now that I am back in school...let me tell you...college homework is a BITCH! I want to thank _blackrosewitch1996_, for being extremely patient and extremely kind to me, helping me out with the story. You're awesome! SO...here's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for...enjoy, and sorry if it's short.**

**(9/25/11)A/N: Hi! I know it's been a while since I've updated...but...I've been super, super busy with school! I'm super sorry, I hope you guys are still reading this...and...thank you! I also want to thank _blackrosewith1996_, like always, for helping me out with my story, you are a life saver! So, without further ado...here's the chapter that all of you have been waiting for.  
><strong>

**(07/26/12) A/N: OMG...it's been...like a year since I last updated, and I am TRULY, VERY, SORRY! I've been so busy and a lot of things has happened to me that I just needed a break from writing and drawing and other stuff...BUT! I am back! I won't be able to promise that I will upload everyday or every two days...but I WILL try to upload as much as I can. If you're still reading this...than thank you! I appreciate it! P.S.: In the last chapter I wrote VARTAN...I meant ZARTAN! Sorry!  
><strong>

****ENJOY!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on "Shadowing the Past":<strong>_

_Storm Shadow was asleep in Yumi's room with his arm around Yumi, when he heard an unfamiliar set of footsteps and heartbeats in the vents, heading towards Snake Eyes' room. He quickly put on his clothes and followed the footsteps quietly. When he reached the door to Snake Eyes' room he heard a loud crunch, that sounded a lot like bone, and a pained yelp. Storm Shadow quickly opened the door to see a masked Snake Eyes already beating up the intruder who was already unconscious._

_"Brother, enough. We need him alive to interrogate him." He said putting a hand on Snake Eyes' shoulder. Snake didn't want to listen, but reluctantly stopped and released his death grip on the unconscious intruder._

_"Kai, go sound the alarm and get General Hawk in here." Ordered Storm Shadow._

_Kai nodded her head scrambled out of bed to get to the alarm button and pushed it while running out of the room to go get General Hawk._

**CHAPTER 31**

"Who the hell are you and why were you in Snake Eyes' room? You have 5 seconds to answer before I kill you, so ANSWER ME!"

"Storm Shadow, that's enough...Snake Eyes barely left him breathing, yelling him a minute AFTER he gains conscious isn't going to help."

"But General Hawk-!" Storm Shadow argued.

"I understand that you're worried that the intruder might have been after Kai, but for now, let him breathe, we're Joe's, not cold-blooded killers...at least...YOU aren't one any more...am I correct?" General Hawk asked.

"...yes, sir..." Storm Shadow replied, releasing a reluctant sigh.

General Hawk nodded his head at Storm Shadow, and walked out of the room, returning a few seconds later with Scarlett and Breaker, the Moroccan carrying a laptop and what seemed to be a black and silver, tiny, high-tech version of what looked to be a lie detector.

Storm Shadow looked at the man carefully, and noticed that there was something on his neck. His eyes widened when realizing that this man was a Viper. The intruder lunged at Breaker but Storm Shadow quickly shoved Breaker out of the way and in turn Scarlett knocked the Viper out with a smooth roundhouse kick.

"Nice kick, Red." Complimented Storm Shadow.

"Thanks" replied Scarlett.

General Hawk bursted back into the room at that moment and stopped to survey the place.

"I thought I said to leave him conscious Storm?" he said turning to Storm Shadow.

"I didn't do anything except save Tech Boy over there. Red was the one to knock him out." Storm Shadow said raising his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, I knocked him out General, not Storm Shadow." Admitted Scarlett.

Breaker walked over to the unconscious Viper and reached to examine him when Storm yelled "Don't touch him!" just as the Viper dissolved centimeters from Breakers hand.

"Your Welcome." Said Storm, walking out of the room with General Hawk, Scarlett, and Breaker staring at him stunned.

He found Yumi waiting for him and took her into his embrace.

"Let's go." Storm Shadow whispered and they made their way back to their room.

"Well...that was...weird..." Breaker commented.

"Uh-huh..." Scarlett murmured in shock.

"She's going to hate me for this...but it seems Kai might need another security detail on her again." General Hawk sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not telling her! Last time I told her, she almost killed me!" Breaker cried out.

"Then...why don't we just leave it up Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Rip and Duke? I'm sure they'll be better and more over protective than any of our other Joe's...only because it's Kai and they all love her so much." Scarlett suggested.

"Alright then, make sure that you tell them that." General Hawk agreed.

With an about face, General Hawk left the room, leaving Scarlett alone with Breaker.

"You know she's not going to be a happy camper about this, right?" Breaker said, turning to look at Scarlett.

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she'll manage." Scarlett smirked.

"Ouch...evil...but I'm still not telling her that I was involved in this." Breaker joked.

Scarlett just laughed and shook her head, leaving the Interrogation Room to head back to her and Ripcord's room.

* * *

><p>"I hate you...I hate you all..."<p>

"C'mon, Baby Girl! Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Kai's only reply was a swift right hook to Ripcord's face, causing him to stumble and bleed. Shaking his head, Ripcord glared at his little sister and tried to punch her in the jaw, only to have his fist get caught by her hand, and Kai flipping him over her shoulder. Ripcord landed on his back with a loud THUD, knocking out all of the air inside him. Groaning, Ripcord decided that it was best, and _safer_, if he just stayed down on the floor, letting him regain his composure and breathing.

"Relax, Baby Girl. We're only doing this for your own protection." A voice cut in through Ripcord's pained groaning.

"Are you calling me incompetent now, Duke? Just because I'm short does not mean that I don't know how to take care of myself, as you can see with Rip!" Kai growled angrily.

"No, that's not what I meant, but you've been kidnapped so many times already and it's obvious that Cobra wants you on his side, so we're just taking safety precautions." Duke said.

"Safety precautions, they say! Well _EXCUSE ME_ for being such a damsel in distress!" Kai growled.

Kai then proceeded to angrily take off her fingerless boxing gloves, revealing her hands to be wrapped up in black tape. She took one of the gloves and threw it at the already injured Ripcord, and threw the other at Duke. Storming out of the Training Room/Gym, Kai immediately headed for the Mess Hall, hoping that food and eating would help calm her down a bit.

As soon as she grabbed her pepperoni pizza slice, powdered custard filling and strawberry filling doughnuts, and a cold bottle of Corona-it's 5 o'clock _somewhere_, she took a seat on one of the tables and began to take a large bite out of her pizza.

"I'm not talking to you either." Kai angrily mumbled through gritted teeth.

Sitting down in surprise, Snake Eyes looked at Kai and gently grabbed her free hand, trying to get her to look at his face, which was covered by his black ninja mask. He gently signed on the back of her hand:

"**I'm sorry...but it's for your own good and safety.**"

Angrily pulling her hand away, Kai put her pizza down and glared at her boyfriend.

"It's for my good they say! It's for my safety they say! What? Am I being punished or something? Does the General find me severely damaged and incompetent that I need my own boyfriend and brothers to follow me around and watch over me!" Kai yelled, voice rising and rising by the minute.

"**No! You're not being punished my _hime_! It's just that-"** Snake Eyes began to sign.

"What? That I've been kidnapped and targeted so many times that I need bodyguards to watch over every single one of my moves? Wow...that just creates SUCH confidence inside of me!" Kai growled, getting up from her chair and grabbing her plate of doughnuts and bottle of Corona.

"**Where are you going?"** Snake Eyes asked.

"To my room! Away from Duke, Ripcord, and especially Tommy and YOU!" Kai yelled.

With that, Kai did an about face and left the Mess Hall, angrily stalking down to her bedroom. Snake Eyes let out a quiet and frustrated sigh, running a hand through his messy mohawk.

"Nice one, brother."

All Storm Shadow got as a reply was Snake Eyes flipping him off. Storm Shadow just laughed and sat down next to his brother,shaking his head good naturedly at his antics.

"Come on, Snake. Did you seriously think that Kai was just going to lie down and accept all of the things we're doing? She's very independent and obviously doesn't like being followed around. Even though I'm a ninja, she immediately knew I was watching and following her, and she ended up kicking me in the shin and she yelled at cursed at me." Storm Shadow said.

**"Well...she hates you..."**

"And she loves YOU...and yet, she chewed you out as if you were Ripcord. So...what do you think that tells you?" Storm Shadow asked.

**"That she's hopefully PMS-ing?"**

"Wow brother...just HOW do you get women to like you? It boggles my mind." Storm Shadow chuckled.

**"Piss off. I don't see how you find this shit funny. I'm trying to protect her! I don't want to lose her again!" **Snake Eyes angrily signed.

"Then tell her that! Don't just say that you're doing all of this for her safety! Shit, if you love her, tell her. Quit hiding all of your feelings! You're human too brother, not just a ninja." Storm Shadow replied.

Snake Eyes just kept quiet, causing Storm Shadow to shake his head.

* * *

><p>"Well? Are you going to kidnap her or not? I'm getting bloody antsy just sitting here!"<p>

"Patience, Destro, patience. All will come together soon."

"Damn it, Cobra, if you are not going to kidnap that woman, then let's just move on with the plan!" Destro angrily growled.

"Or, I can just kill her if you want?"

"I agree with Zartan, let's just kill her Cobra. She's of no use to us when she plays for the other team." Destro said.

"NO! No one touches her but ME! If you kill her, I will kill YOU!" Cobra angrily hissed.

"Then when will we make our move?" Zartan glared.

"Soon...very soon..." Cobra softly laughs.

* * *

><p>"I thought I said I didn't want to talk to you?"<p>

**"Please, Kai? You're being unreasonable."**

"Oh...so I'm unreasonable now? Perfect, just perfect! What else do you wanna call me? Irrational? Weak? Stupid or idiotic?" Kai glared.

**"Well...you ARE pretty irrational sometimes, like right now-"**

Snake Eyes immediately caught the pillow thrown at him with his left hand, glaring at his tiny girlfriend. Kai just glared back and leaned back against the wall, stretching her legs out on her bed with her ankles crossed. Snake Eyes softly sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He slowly moves towards the bed, sitting down on the side next to Kai. He slowly placed his hand on top of Kai's thigh, gently squeezing it.

"You know what I hate? That everyone is treating me like a baby! I feel really worthless and useless being here, being baby sat by my friends...do you know how much that makes me believe that I really am incompetent? I can't help it if i get kidnapped! Do I look like I like getting kidnapped?! If I had known this was going to happen...I should have never joined." Kai said sadly, tears slowly forming in the corner of her eyes.

**"Look at me. You are not incompetent. We are doing this because we care for you and love you, not because you don't know how to fight or take care of yourself. We're all just worried about losing you...I'M worried and scared about losing you. I love you _hime_...you know that** **right?" **

Kai nods her head slowly, wiping away the tears in her eyes. Snake Eyes gently caresses Kai's cheeks with a gloved hand, smiling behind his mask when Kai catches it and intertwines their fingers together. Kai looks into Snake Eyes' deep sky blue eyes and smiles, slightly blushing.

**"What can I do to get you to forgive me?"**

"I can think of a few things." Kai smirks, pulling her boyfriend's mask off his face.

Snake Eyes smirks back seductively, gently laying Kai down onto her bed, turning off the light.

* * *

><p>"You know the plan don't you, Destro?"<p>

"Yes, oh genius, Cobra." Destro sneered.

"Quiet! Let's grab her while we can and get out of here." Cobra Commander growled.

Cobra Commander and Destro quietly snuck into the Joe's compound, five Vipers following behind them. They were all placing small timed bombs on a few of the pillars and cameras throughout the whole compound.

"Zartan, where are you?" Cobra asked through his earpiece.

"Very close to Kai's room." Zartan replied.

"Then hurry the hell up!" Cobra hissed.

* * *

><p>Zartan rolled his eyes in annoyance and quietly strolled along the walls, humming in his head. He smirked when he saw Kai's room, and began to quietly pick at the lock, smirking in satisfaction when it quietly clicked open. Slowly opening the door, Zartan quietly walked into room and silently chuckled when he saw Kai wearing a thin tank top and and tiny black shorts, while sleeping next to Snake Eyes, who was unsurprisingly wearing his full body suit and helmet.<p>

_'Even in sleep, he STILL wears that damned outfit.'_

Shaking his head, Zartan pulls out a small breathing device and places it in his mouth, placing the small tube-like attachment into his nose. Pulling out a small spherical device, he throws it into the air and watches as it immediately explodes, letting out a thick smoke of sleeping/knock-out gas. Snake Eyes immediately jumps out of bed at the sound, grabbing for his katanas.

However, Zartan was faster, immediately grabbing a thick syringe and stabbing it through Snake Eyes' body armor. Snake Eyes stiffens before slowly falling down to his knees, struggling to grab the syringe. Zartan just laughs and mockingly waves his fingers at him, watching as Snake Eyes falls to floor with a quiet thud.

"Night, night."

Pulling out the syringe, he places it back into his back pocket and walks over to the unconscious Kai, gently picking her up bridal style. Zartan walks out of the room without a care in the world, and meets up with Cobra and Destro in the front. Cobra smiles under his mask when he sees Kai, immediately grabbing her from Zartan's arms.

"Your welcome." Zartan deadpanned.

"Silence! Let's go!" Cobra hissed and turned around with a '_SWISH_' of his cape.

They immediately head for their jet, and start it up, slowly lifting up into the air. As soon as they are a few miles away from the Joe's compound, Cobra turns to Zartan and says:

"Blow it up."

With a push of a button, all of the bombs immediately explode, triggering the alarms. Everyone rushes out of their rooms, trying to find a way to stop the explosions and fire without getting killed. Amidst the whole chaos, there is one thing that manages to slip their minds: where's Snake Eyes and Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! I'd really appreciate all your feedback and ideas if you have any! :)<strong>

Cipher, pronounced as Sci-fer  
>Ciph, pronounced as Sci-fuh(uh is silent)<p>

**translations:**

_Sorehodo omoshirokunai no_ - that's not funny_  
>mendokuse<em> - (how) troublesome_  
>iie<em> - no/it's ok_  
>on'na<em> - girl_/_woman_  
>Jigoku ni ochiru <em>- go to hell_  
>kutabare<em> - fuck you/drop dead_  
>Fushidarana on'na<em> - slut_  
>baishun-fu<em> - whore_  
>mesu<em> - bitch_  
>Doushite<em> - Why/how come?_  
>Ohayou<em> - Hello_  
>daijobu desu ka?- <em>Are you alright/ok?_  
>Aishiteru<em>- I love you_  
>sensei<em>- teacher_  
>oyasumi<em>- good night_  
><em>_kawaii_- cute  
><em>Watashi no kichōna<em>- my precious  
><em>yamero<em>- stop/stop it  
><em>onegai<em>- please  
><em>kuso<em>- damn/damn it  
><em>Yarō<em>- bastard/asshole  
><em>urusai<em>- shut up  
><em>nani<em>- what  
><em>baka<em>- idiot

**End of Chapter.**


End file.
